Orange Cat
by frostypetals
Summary: [CHAP 14 UPDATE] Chen kaget ketika tiba-tiba seorang namja mengaku sebagai jelmaan kucing dan meminta untuk tinggal bersamanya! "Bodoh! Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar. Karena aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu." / Chen x Xiumin XiuChen / ChenMin XiuHan Yaoi [note: rombak cerita fr chap6]
1. Chapter 1

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Chen baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Ia bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang pelayan sehabis kuliah. Selama ini ia tinggal sendiri di Seoul, di sebuah losmen kecil yang uang sewanya pas di kantong mahasiswa seperti dirinya. Seperti biasa ia pulang berjalan kaki, losmen tempat tinggalnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari restoran tempat ia bekerja.

"Ah, capek sekali..." ujar Chen sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya. "Akhir minggu memang selalu ramai."

Chen melempar kaleng bekas minumannya yang sudah habis ke belakang. Tapi anehnya kaleng itu menggelinding lagi ke arahnya, seperti ada yang menendangnya. Chen mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Kali ini ia menendang kaleng itu kebelakang. Dan lagi-lagi kaleng itu menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" teriak Chen sambil melihat kebelakang. Tampaklah sesosok namja tersenyum tanpa dosa kearahnya.

"Siapa kau?! Issh tidak ada kerjaan." Chen melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Tep.. Tep..

Seseorang mengikuti langkah kakinya. Chen menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya lagi. Dan benar dugaannya, orang tadi mengikutinya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Chen.

Orang itu hanya diam, kemudian menunduk takut.

"Aish, orang aneh." gerutu Chen. Kali ini tanpa memperdulikan apapun ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju losmennya.

OOO

Chen bangun agak siang dari biasanya. Ini adalah hari minggu, tidak ada jadwal kuliah dan bagiannya untuk libur kerja. Seperti biasa ia akan keluar losmen kemudian membeli makanan murah di sebuah tempat makan di dekat sana.

"Aku punya cukup uang untuk makan enak hari ini. Hasil lembur kemarin lumayan juga." ujar Chen sambil mengecek dompetnya.

Dengan bersemangat ia membuka pintu losmen nya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati orang yang kemarin mengikutinya sedang meringkuk di atas keset pintu masuk losmen nya. Ia tertidur, sepertinya.

Chen mengguncang tubuh namja itu. Dan akhirnya namja itu terbangun.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" heran Chen.

"Tadinya aku ingin ikut tinggal denganmu, tapi kau berjalan begitu cepat dan menutup pintunya." jawab namja itu.

"Apa maksudnya ingin tinggal denganku?" tanya Chen aneh. Apa-apaan seorang namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal tiba-tiba ingin tinggal dengan nya.

"Karena kau sudah baik padaku, waktu itu kau memberiku makanan." jawab orang itu.

Chen cengo. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberi makanan kepada siapapun yang tidak ia kenal. Pernah sekali ia memberi sebutir permen, itu juga pada anak kecil yang menangis karena kakinya terinjak olehnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya. Apalagi memberimu makanan, aku tidak pernah." ucap Chen.

"Kemarin.. Kemarin kau memberiku makanan.."

Chen berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin apa saja yang telah ia lakukan.

Pagi-pagi ia bangun kemudian pergi kuliah sampai sore kemudian bekerja di restoran melihat kucing lucu yang terlihat kelaparan dan memberi kucing itu sepotong ikan sisa kemudian bertemu dengan dosen nya yang sedang makan disana kemudian mengambil sebotol minuman kaleng yang tidak sempat diminum pengunjung restoran lalu pulang dan tidur.

_Eh?_

Chen memang memberi makanan tapi bukan pada orang itu. Ia memberi makanan pada seekor kucing.

Tapi kan itu kucing. Ia memberi makan pada seekor kucing, bukan manusia, bukan orang yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Ahahahahaha... Kau gila, pergilah.." Chen mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa aneh. Ia mengabaikan omongan orang itu kemudian pergi.

"Tunggu dulu.. Tapi kalau kalung ini kau ingat kan?" orang itu menunjukkan sebuah kalung kucing yang berwarna merah.

Eh? Itu kan gelang milik Chen yang ia kalungkan di leher kucing yang ia temui kemarin. Kenapa bisa ada di orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya.. Kucing itu adalah aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hello, saya kembali dengan ff Chenmin [WOIYADONG PASTI HUEHEHEH]

Kali ini ber-chapter! Wihihi senangnya.

Mengangkat tema yang mungkin agak pasaran yaitu tentang siluman kucing. Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya ga pasaran kok/? Hahaha

Dan untuk membayangkan, Xiumin disini rambutnya oranye yang pas di wolf era. Pasti tau kan? Xiumin _cuteness is overload in that hairstyle_ omona!

Btw saya bingung nentuin judul, jadi yasudah lah yang gampang aja, Orange Cat alias Kucing Oranye. Hahaha

Udah deh ya cuap-cuapnya. Bagi yang penasaran dengan kisah selanjutnya mari pantengin terus okay!

Salam manis selalu untuk readers

LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_"Tunggu dulu.. Tapi kalau kalung ini kau ingat kan?" orang itu menunjukkan sebuah kalung kucing yang berwarna merah._

_Eh? Itu kan gelang milik Chen yang ia kalungkan di leher kucing yang ia temui kemarin. Kenapa bisa ada di orang tersebut._

_"Sebenarnya.. Kucing itu adalah aku."_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Chen cengo, kemudian tertawa garing. "Ah.. Kau sudah gila. Pergilah."

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." ujar orang itu.

"Masuklah." ajak Chen. Takut takut ada yang mendengar bicara ngawur namja itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Chen.

"MinMin."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, dewa dewa memanggilku MinMin."

"Dewa dewa katamu?" Chen mulai frustasi. Omong kosong apa sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh namja imut—er, Chen mengakuinya—itu.

"Ya, dewa dewa. Mereka yang berada di langit." namja itu—yang sekarang diketahui bernama MinMin—menunjuk ke langit. "Aku ini siluman kucing." sambungnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku ingin jadi manusia. Ragaku kali ini hanyalah pinjaman dari dewa kehidupan. Ia tidak menjanjikan aku akan memiliki tubuh ini selamanya." kata MinMin serius.

"MinMin? Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Xiumin. Entah apa yang aku fikirkan tapi aku rasa kau lebih baik memiliki nama yang benar. Ya, maksudku nama untuk manusia." Ujar Chen, tiba-tiba saja terlintas kata 'Xiu' di fikirannya. Kebetulan kampus tempat kuliah Chen merupakan kampus berbasis mandarin yang sebagian muridnya merupakan warga negara tirai bambu, mau tak mau mahasiswa disana harus menguasai bahasa mandarin.

_**秀**____**XIU artinya manis atau mungil.**_

Sungguh nama yang cocok.

"Jadi, ngomong-ngomong apa aku boleh tinggal denganmu?"

Oh iya. Chen lupa. Pria di depannya ini yang mengaku sebagai jelmaan kucing yang ia beri makan kemarin siang, dan sialnya ia telah memberi gelang dan memberinya nama. Bukankah berarti Chen telah resmi 'memelihara' Xiumin?

"Err... apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

"_Miaw_~" Xiumin mulai mengeluarkan suara kucing. Chen bersumpah, suara itu benar-benar seperti kucing. Yah, maksudnya bukan suara kucing yang dibuat-buat.

Chen mulai cengo.

Kenapa dunia ini semakin aneh saja, batinnya.

Xiumin masih mengeluarkan suara-suara kucing dan sedikit erangan aneh kucing. Bola matanya berubah, pupil matanya membesar dan sangat berkilau. Khas mata kucing. Untuk alasan ini Chen akhirnya—agak–mempercayai bahwa Xiumin adalah siluman kucing. Dan oh, satu lagi, warna rambut Xiumin yang berwarna oranye sangat sama dengan warna bulu kucing yang Chen temui kemarin.

Mata kucing yang berbinar, bibir imut yang mengerucut saat mengeong, pipi bulat yang putih,

_Imut_

_Sangat imut_

Chen tidak bisa menolak keinginan makhluk jelmaan kucing ini.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa.. aku akan menerimamu tinggal disini."

"_Miaw! Miaw miaw miaw!~~"_ Xiumin heboh.

"Jangan bicara bahasa kucing. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maaf..." ujar Xiumin sambil nyengir. Mata kucingnya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan losmen kecil itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi, bajumu kotor sekali." Suruh Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kucing tidak suka air, tapi kau harus mandi." Kata Chen lagi.

Akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah.. baiklah.."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan handuk dan baju untukmu."

.

"Kau sangat lapar ya?" Chen memperhatikan Xiumin yang sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk nasi dengan sarden.

Xiumin mengangguk, melirik sekilas ke arah Chen kemudian kembali memakan makanannya.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa tersedak." Chen menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, lalu menghela nafas. Gara-gara si jelmaan kucing ini ia tidak jadi makan enak. Untung saja di rumahnya masih ada persediaan ikan sarden kalengan.

.

"Kau tidur disini saja." Chen melemparkan selimut dan bantal pada Xiumin yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Iya, terimakasih." Ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, kurasa banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Tanyakan saja."

"Apa benar kau siluman kucing? Ah, maksudku... mana mungkin ada makhluk seperti itu. Aku tidak begitu mempercayainya."

Xiumin terdiam sesaat, "Hm, coba kau perhatikan ini."

Perlahan muncul dua buah telinga kucing menggantikan telinga Xiumin. Dan ekor yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul. "Apa kau mau lihat lebih jauh lagi?"

Chen cengo, lalu mengangguk. Ia terlalu penasaran.

Xiumin melanjutkan perubahannya, bulu-bulu mulai muncul dari sebagian tubuhnya. Tubuhnya mengecil dan mulai berbentuk seperti kucing.

"_Miaw_~" Xiumin mengeong ketika ia sudah benar-benar menjelma jadi sosok kucing. Melompat ke arah Chen kemudian mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di lengan Chen.

Chen menatap kucing lucu itu horror... ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tapi itu semua benar-benar nyata.

"B-baiklah.. aku percaya.."

Xiumin kembali mengeong kemudian beranjak ke lantai untuk berubah kembali dengan sosok manusianya.

"Itu keren, iya kan?" Ujar Xiumin sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Chen mengangguk pelan. "Tapi, apa alasanmu ingin menjadi manusia? Yah, kufikir sangat enak menjadi binatang disaat kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu tanpa ada beban."

"Hei! Memangnya kau pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi binatang?" Tanya Xiumin kesal.

Chen menggeleng.

"Aku ditawarkan oleh dewa kehidupan, ia melihat bahwa aku sangat senang memperhatikan kehidupan manusia. Yah, aku sangat tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia. Sehingga aku sangat setuju ketika ia akan memberikan tubuh manusia, meskipun hanya sementara." ujar Xiumin menjelaskan.

"Sementara?"

"Ya, tubuhku ini hanya sementara. Dewa kehidupan memberikan satu syarat agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya, namun aku lupa menanyakannya waktu itu. Hehe." Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia seutuhnya kalau kau bahkan tidak tahu syaratnya?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu.. yang penting nikmati dulu saja!"

.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Chen memeluk gulingnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit. Kemudian ia keluar kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mendekat, dan—

"Dia masih disini."

—ia tersadar kalau semua ini bukan mimpi. Karena sosok itu masih ada disana, tertidur dengan lelap di atas sofa.

OOO

"Chen? Kau mau kemana?" Xiumin yang baru bangun terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Chen yang sudah rapih.

"Kuliah. Kau diam saja disini, nanti malam aku pulang."

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut denganmu!"

Chen menggeleng, "Aku mau kuliah kemudian bekerja, bukannya mau rekreasi. Kau tidak perlu ikut."

Xiumin mulai merajuk lagi, "Ajak aku Chen... aku mau lebih sering denganmu. Aku tidak suka sendirian. Sudah cukup aku terus-terusan luntang lantung di jalan tanpa ada yang aku kenal."

Chen tetap menggeleng, "Berhentilah merajuk. Kita bahkan baru saling kenal." Kemudian mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ah baiklah.. tapi bolehkah aku berguling di kasurmu?" Tanya Xiumin, kemarin malam ia tidur di sofa sambil meringkuk.

Chen menghela nafas, "Lakukan sesukamu. Dan satu hal, diamlah disini. Ada makanan di kulkas tapi jangan habiskan semuanya."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah Chenchen."

Kemudian Chen keluar dari losmennya, menaiki motor dan langsung melesat menuju kampusnya.

Xiumin melompat ke kasur Chen kemudian berguling, lalu jatuh. Berguling lagi, dan jatuh lagi.

"Isshhh kenapa ranjangnya kecil sekali sih. Apa badanku yang sekarang jadi besar... huh... aku jadi rindu saat masih menjadi kucing, dengan badan fleksibel yang kecil. Aku bahkan bisa masuk hanya lewat sela-sela pagar..." Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu. Aku harus yakin akan menjadi manusia! Menjadi manusia lebih baik daripada kucing!" Kemudian berbaring di kasur itu.

"Ah.. aku bosan." Ujar Xiumin yang kemudian bangun dan berjalan menuju cermin. Melihat dirinya dengan sosok manusia, mengelus bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kini tidak berekor, telinganya yang kini bulat, dan wajahnya yang tanpa bulu. Sedikit membenarkan pakaiannya, lalu menghela nafas. "Kuharap aku tidak menyesal dengan semua perubahan ini."

"Ya MinMin, eh Xiumin! Fighting!"

Xiumin membuka lemari baju Chen, bermaksud untuk mengambil baju dan celana yang cocok dengannya. Untungnya ia langsung tertarik dengan kaos polos berwarna merah dan celana pendek bahan jeans yang tertumpuk di bagian depan, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengacak lemari baju itu.

"Aku sudah ganti baju. Berarti aku bisa jalan-jalan keluar rumah."

Ia pun berjalan menuju ke pintu, melihat-lihat rak sepatu dan memakai sandal milik Chen yang agak kebesaran untuknya. "Mari bersenang-senang!"

Dengan gembira, Xiumin mengitari jalanan sambil sesekali melompat dan menghentakkan kakinya. Ia menikmati saat ia hanya harus berjalan tegak dengan kedua kaki manusianya. Seketika ia tertarik dengan sebuah _Café_ yang menyediakan banyak kue lucu dan langsung masuk kesana.

_'Kleng'_

Pintu yang terbuka membuat lonceng klasik di toko itu ikut berbunyi. Xiumin menatap kagum _café _bernuansa biru muda itu. Kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Ini menunya."

Xiumin mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca. Akhirnya ia menunjuk gambar teh hijau pekat. "Aku mau ini."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Xiumin, "Teh hijau ya, lalu anda mau pesan apa lagi?"

"Hm... itu saja dulu. Terima kasih." Ucap Xiumin sembari mengembalikan menu itu kepada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu tersenyum kemudian pergi. Xiumin mengayunkan kakinya sambil menopang dagunya, melirik kesana kemari sambil tersenyum. Ternyata begini rasanya duduk di sebuah _café_ dan memesan sesuatu. Ini menyenangkan baginya.

Tak berapa lama, pesanan Xiumin datang. Secangkir kecil teh hijau pekat dan beberapa sachet kecil gula.

"Ini pesanan anda." Pelayan itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Xiumin mengangguk dan mulai meneguk teh hijau nya.

_Glek_

"Uh.. pahit sekali. Tidak enak." Xiumin mendorong cangkir tehnya menjauh. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan lidahnya. "Aku tidak suka, tidak suka." Sambungnya.

Dengan kesal Xiumin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berniat keluar dari _café_ itu. Sebelum akhirnya seorang pelayan menahannya. "Maaf tuan, anda harus membayar pesanan anda terlebih dahulu."

Xiumin menggeram kesal, "Bayar apa? Minuman hijau itu rasanya tidak enak! Aku tidak suka!"

Pelayan itu masih menahan Xiumin, "Tapi tuan, kau tetap harus membayar apa yang telah anda minum,"

"Jangan paksa aku! Kau menyebalkan!" Xiumin berteriak pada pelayan itu. Membuat keributan yang terdengar sampai seluruh penjuru _café_ Dan mengundang sang pemilik untuk mengetahui keributan apa yang ia dengar.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang lelaki muda dengan kemeja biru laut yang senada dengan warna _café_ itu. Sang pemilik _café._

"Begini.. tuan ini tidak mau membayar teh hijau pesanannya.." jawab sang pelayan sambil menunduk.

Lelaki itu,—yang dari name tag nya diketahui bernama Xi Lu Han—menatap heran ke arah Xiumin. "Apa kau tidak punya uang?" Tanyanya pada Xiumin.

"Iya aku memang tidak punya uang. Tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya. Aku tidak suka minuman itu, tidak enak!" Adu Xiumin.

"Tapi anda sendiri yang memesan teh hijau, tuan." Sergah sang pelayan.

Luhan menepuk pundak sang pelayan, "Biarkan dia bicara denganku dulu."

"B-baiklah." Pelayan itu pun meninggalkan Xiumin bersama pemilik _café_.

"Kau harus percaya padaku. Minuman hijau itu benar-benar pahit dan tidak enak." Cerocos Xiumin lagi.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku minta maaf tuan. Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar? Mari duduk."

Xiumin menuruti apa yang dikatakan Luhan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Apa kau baru pertama kali minum teh hijau pekat?"

"Maksudmu minuman hijau itu? Ya, ini pertama kalinya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Xiumin yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Entahlah. Luhan rasa ia terhipnotis dengan wajah polos namja di depannya itu.

"Teh hijau memanglah pahit, apalagi kau tidak menambahkan gula. Seharusnya kau tahu itu."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi maksudmu? Semua ini salahku sendiri?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Hm, bagaimana kalau kau pesan yang lain? Aku bisa merekomendasikan minuman enak padamu. Yang tentu saja tidak pahit, apa kau mau?"

"Tapi kau ingat kan kalau aku tidak punya uang?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maaf atas teh hijau yang pahit itu."

Xiumin mengangguk senang, "Baiklah. Jadi apa minuman yang enak?"

"_Chocolate hot_ atau _cold, milshake_, susu hangat, kopi susu, _capucinno, mochacinno, green tea latte_-,"

Xiumin menunjuk gambar _mochacinno_ dengan hiasan kucing. "Aku mau ini saja. Tidak pahit kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Pilihan bagus, tunggu sebentar ya." Kemudian ia memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan _mochacinno_ milik Xiumin dan _machiatto_ untuknya sendiri.

"Jangan lupa kucingnya!" Teriak Xiumin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku MinMin! Eh maksudku Xiumin. Kau sendiri?"

Luhan mengajak Xiumin berjabat tangan, "Aku Luhan. Nah itu pesananmu datang."

Sang pelayan melirik Xiumin malas, " Ini _mochacinno_ pesanan anda." kemudian beralih tersenyum pada Luhan yang notabene adalah atasannya. "Dan _machiat_to anda."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Xiumin dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Aah kyeopta~" Xiumin menatap _mochacinno_ nya dengan mata berbinar. Menyita perhatian Luhan untuk sesaat. Ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik dengan namja, maksudnya ia tidak pernah sesenang ini memperhatikan wajah seorang namja.

"Minumlah, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ujar Luhan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Xiumin.

Xiumin mulai menyeruput _mochacinno_nya, "Panas sekali."

"Tiuplah perlahan menggunakan sendok kalau kau tak kuat panas." Ujar Luhan mencontohkan.

Xiumin mengambil sendok kecil kemudian mengaduk _mochacinno_ nya dan meniupnya perlahan. Meneguknya dan tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya, minuman itu sangat enak dan membuat tubuhnya hangat. "Mashita!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan?" Kata Luhan yang refleks tersenyum melihat Xiumin tersenyum.

"Apa besok aku boleh kesini lagi?" Tanya Xiumin yang mulai asyik meniup dan menyeruput _mochacinno_ nya.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak punya uang."

Luhan terkekeh, " Mungkin memberimu segelas kopi setiap hari tidak akan membuatku rugi. Kecuali kau membawa seluruh keluargamu kesini."

Xiumin agak tersentak ketika Luhan menyebutkan kata keluarga. Xiumin bahkan tidak memiliki keluarga. Eh tidak, dia punya Chen kan?

"Kenapa diam saja? Jangan melamun nanti kopi mu dingin."

"Eh iya, aku lupa hehe."

Tak terasa mereka mengobrol dengan asyik. Xiumin nampak begitu polos dimata Luhan. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak Xiumin ketahui dan membuat Luhan harus menjelaskan panjang lebar. Luhan sedikit heran sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing, mungkin Xiumin pernah amnesia, pikirnya.

"Oh iya boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_mu?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Maaf Luhan, aku tidak punya _handphone_. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut Chen akan mencariku. Selamat tinggal, Luhan. Sampai jumpa lagi." ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian langsung pergi keluar _café_ itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang cengo, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER DUA DATANG

BTW INI KENAPA JADI XIUHAN YAH? /SOB/

Ya gapapa kan selingan, kemunculan orang ketiga nih haha. Karena sebuah percintaan tanpa orang ketiga rasanya seperti sayur tanpa garam, kurang manchab wkwk

Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan tentang arti XIU, karena saya juga cuma cari-cari dari mbah gugel.. hehe

Thanks buat review di chapter satu ya….

Mau bales-balesin review ah wkwkwk

luchen379 : iya haha. Xiumin sih jadi apa aja tetep imut b'-'d ini udah lanjut nih hihi thanks yaaa

xiuchenchen: Xiumin memang dari dasarnya udah imut sih b'-'d ini udah lanjut hihi thanks yaaa

onyx sky: udah dilanjut nihhh :D thanks yaaa

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238: udah dilanjut nihhh :D thanks yaaa

Maple fujoshi2309: iya nih chenmin nih! *girang/? Gawoles/?* terimakasih banyakkkkk hihi :3 ini udah dilanjut.. ga lama kan wkwk. Okayyyy '-')9

kyu: udah dilanjut nihhh :D Xiumin emang gemesinnn hwhw thanks yaaa

winter park chanChan: udah dilanjut nihhhh :D thanks yaaa

shitsuka: okayyy udah dilanjut nihh :D makasi ya semangatnyaaaa '-')999

cutewolf27: iya hihihi :3 akan diusahakan! '-')9 makasih banyak yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_"Oh iya boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_mu?" _

_Xiumin menggeleng, "Maaf Luhan, aku tidak punya _handphone_. Ah ngomong-ngomong aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut Chen akan mencariku. Selamat tinggal, Luhan. Sampai jumpa lagi." ia melambaikan tangannya kemudian langsung pergi keluar _café_ itu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang cengo, dan kemudian tersenyum melihat tingkah Xiumin._

.

.

.

.

Chapter

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Chen menatap ke arah Xiumin kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Apa si jelmaan kucing ini datang lagi? Pikirnya. Untuk beberapa menit yang lalu Chen merasa sangat tentram tanpanya. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Xiumin akan kembali lagi.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" heran Chen.

"Tentu saja, aku kan tinggal disini." Jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah padamu."

Xiumin duduk disamping Chen yang sedang menonton _TV_, ia terlonjak kaget ketika _channel_ nya tiba-tiba berpindah—karena Chen menekan _remote_. "Wow, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba berubah."

_Tut_

Tiba-tiba _TV_ nya mati.

Xiumin lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget, "Mati, dia mati."

Chen tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Xiumin yang menurutnya sangat bodoh—sepertinya ia tidak ingat kalau Xiumin merupakan siluman kucing yang keseringan tinggal di langit.

"Bodoh sekali." Ucap Chen disela-sela tawanya. Kemudian ia menyalakan lagi _TV_ nya.

"Waw, tiba-tiba menyala lagi…" teriak Xiumin antusias. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

Chen mengangkat _remote_ dan menunjukkannya pada Xiumin, "Pakai ini lah."

Xiumin kemudian merebut _remote_ dari tangan Chen dan menekan-nekan nya. Kemudian tersenyum semakin antusias, "Ini hebat!"

"Hey, berhenti menekan-nekan _remote_. Nanti baterai nya habis." Ujar Chen yang tanpa sadar terus tersenyum memperhatikan aksi Xiumin.

Dan semenjak itu Xiumin menjadi penggemar _Televisi_.

.

_"Semoga berhasil MinMin. Aku akan terus mengawasimu." ujar salah satu dewa berpakaian serbaputih yang sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin dari bola magis._

_"Sepertinya kau sangat perhatian pada MinMin ya?" tiba-tiba dewa yang berperawakan agak mungil muncul dan ikut melihat perkembangan Xiumin._

_"Tentu saja, Ryeowook-ah. Aku senang dengan semangatnya." Kata dewa yang bernama Leeteuk itu._

_"Ah, kurasa kita perlu memberikan sedikit kemampuan padanya. Bagaimana kalau kemampuan untuk membaca, menulis, menghitung dan sebagian pengetahuan dasar. Ia akan sangat membutuhkannya." saran Ryeowook yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Leeteuk._

_"Baiklah, itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mengutus seseorang untuk menemui MinMin dan memberikan kemampuan itu saat dia tidur."_

OOO

Pagi ini Xiumin terbangun lebih awal, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian beranjak ke luar untuk mencari udara segar. Kemudian ia mengambil koran dari depan pintu.

"Kebakaran tragis akibat saklar." Xiumin membaca _headline_ koran itu.

Untuk sepersekian detik ia terdiam. Mengedipkan matanya, kemudian membaca kelanjutan dari koran itu. "Minggu, 3 Januari 2015. Kebakaran yang melanda daerah—Whoa! Apa aku benar-benar bisa membaca sekarang? Yuhuuuuu!" Teriaknya senang. "Tapi, kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba membaca ya?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia di depan Xiumin. Sosok itu seperti melakukan teleport dan mengagetkan Xiumin. "Wooow kau ini siapa?"

"Aku utusan dari dewa kehidupan." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah itu hebat~ apa dewa kehidupan yang membuatku jadi bisa bicara seperti ini?" Tanya Xiumin.

Orang itu mengangguk, "Benar sekali. Kau juga bisa menghitung sekarang."

"Benarkah?!" Xiumin nampak sangat antusias.

Orang itu kembali tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Xiumin, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal MinMin."

Dan _Poof_! ia menghilang.

"Whoa.. luar biasa. Yay aku bisa membaca! Aku bisa membaca! Ah.. senangnya.." Xiumin melompat-lompat girang. "Eh? Aku lupa menanyakan syarat agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dasar bodoh!" Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

OOO

Lama kelamaan Chen mulai menerima keberadaan Xiumin. Dia cukup menyenangkan kok. Xiumin akan sering ke restoran tempat Chen bekerja dan melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela. Kemudian ia akan pergi ke _café_ milik Luhan untuk menagih kopi harian. Ya, semenjak sering mengunjungi _café _milik Luhan ia jadi sangat menyukai kopi.

Tapi kali ini ia kecewa karena Luhan tidak berada di _café_ nya. Xiumin memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan. Ia duduk di kursi _café_ bagian luar. Melihat-lihat orang yang berlalu lalang, kemudian tertidur.

.

"Xiumin?" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Xiumin yang tertidur. Membuat Xiumin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmmm.." Xiumin mengucek kedua matanya, kemudian tersenyum senang melihat Luhan. "Luhan! Kau kemana? Aku menunggumu dari tadi."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Dari kapan?"

"Tadi siang. Seperti biasanya." Ujar Xiumin.

Luhan mengelus kepala Xiumin, "Seharusnya kau tidak usah menungguku, lihat? Ini sudah malam loh."

Xiumin nyengir. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan ingin bertemu denganmu."

_Deg_

Luhan rasa ada yang salah dengan perutnya. Ia fikir ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di sana.

"Tapi kenapa menunggu diluar?"

Xiumin berbisik, "Habisnya pelayan yang itu melototiku terus. Aku kan takut."

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Biar aku marahi dia nanti!"

"Aish, jangan! Nanti aku dibunuh. Hahaha." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya _handphone_?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Seharusnya kau punya, agar kita bisa berhubungan. Jadi kalau mau kesini kau beritahu aku dulu agar aku tidak pergi seperti tadi siang. Hei, mau ikut aku?" Tawar Luhan.

"Kemana?"

Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin, "Membelikanmu _handphone_. Ayo!"

.

.

Luhan masih menggandeng tangan Xiumin menuju mobilnya. Lalu mempersilahkan Xiumin untuk duduk. Mereka pun pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat lengkap dan menjual _handphone_.

"Kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di salah satu toko.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, semuanya nampak sama." kemudian ia melihat-lihat _handphone_ yang ada di etalase. Dan tertarik pada sesuatu, "Yang satu ini seperti milik Chenchen. Aku mau yang ini saja, bolehkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja." kemudian memanggil petugas disana untuk melayaninya.

"Kau mau pakai gantungan?" Tanya Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk. "Boleh juga."

"Akan aku pilihkan untukmu. Tunggu ya?"

Xiumin kemballi mengangguk lucu, menunggu Luhan kembali sambil melihat-lihat _handphone_ yang ada di etalase.

Tak berapa lama Luhan datang bersama gantungan _handphone_ di tangannya. Bentuk kucing berwarna oranye. "Aku memilihkan ini untukmu, soalnya kau mirip kucing dan warna bulu kucing ini mirip dengan rambutmu."

Xiumin takjub dengan gantungan itu, mirip seperti dirinya dalam versi mini. "Aku sangat menyukainya Luhan, terima kasih banyak!" ia langsung memeluk Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Membuat Luhan kaget kemudian tersenyum canggung. Pipinya sedikit merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh Xiumin. Tubuh mungil Xiumin sangat pas saat memeluknya—ah apa yang kau fikirkan, Luhan.

Luhan lalu membayar untuk _handphone_ dan gantungannya. Xiumin terlihat sangat antusias, sambil berjalan menuju tempat parkir ia terus memainkan benda persegi itu dengan rasa penasaran. Luhan berkali-kali harus menarik Xiumin agar ia tidak menabrak sesuatu.

"Coba simpan nomorku." Ujar Luhan sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Praktekkan yang aku ucapkan ya." perintah Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk.

"Tekan phone. Keypad. Lalu masukkan nomorku."

.

.

"Kau tinggal disini?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka sampai di depan losmen kecil milik Chen.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya sudah mengantarkanku." Xiumin tersenyum pada Luhan. "Sampai jumpa lagi ya!" Ia membuka pintu mobil Luhan kemudian berlari kecil menuju pagar. Setelah sampai ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

Luhan balik tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Xiumin kemudian pulang. Xiumin membuka pintu kemudian masuk. Sedikit terkejut melihat Chen yang sedang tidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk.

Ia mengguncang bahu Chen pelan. "Chenchen.. kenapa tidur disini?"

Chen akhirnya terbangun, "Ya! Kau darimana saja!" Teriaknya ketika melihat Xiumin.

Xiumin nyengir tanpa dosa, "Tadi aku bersama Luhan. Dan lihat! Sekarang aku punya _handphone_." Katanya sambil menunjukkan _handphone_ barunya.

Chen mendengus, "Kau seharusnya jangan ambil pemberian dari orang asing. Kalau dia berniat jahat dan kau diapa-apakan bagaimana?"

Xiumin tampak kesal, "Apa maksudmu sih? Luhan itu orang yang baik. Dia membelikanku _handphone_ agar kita bisa berhubungan. Dia peduli padaku!"

"Kau fikir aku tidak peduli padamu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Chen pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

Chen menggeleng, "Ah sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Xiumin yang sedikit cengo.

_'Chen peduli padaku? Chen mengkhawatirkanku?'_

OOO

"Hujannya deras sekali..." Xiumin memeluk lututnya sambil melirik ke jendela.

Malam ini hujan memang turun begitu deras, sesekali terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Kau takut hujan ya? Takut air?" Goda Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Enak saja! Aku tidak takut kok! Buktinya aku mandi setiap hari!"

"Air bak dan air hujan kan beda~ dasar kucing." Cibir Chen. Entahlah, menggoda Xiumin menjadi hobi barunya. Ia senang melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang kesal kalau ia goda dengan hal-hal sepele.

"Issh! Menyebalkan!" Xiumin bangkit dari sofa kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chen.

Chen malah tertawa cekikikan, " Dasar sumbu pendek, mudah sekali terbakar emosinya hahaha."

"Hei Xiumin, tadi itu bercanda. Cepat kembali kesini!" Teriak Chen. Namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak?" Teriak Chen lagi.

"Eh sebentar.. apa tadi dia mengarah ke pintu keluar?..."

"Jangan bilang... SIAL!"

Chen berlari keluar losmen setelah menyadari Xiumin tadi berjalan menuju pintu luar. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, ia bisa melihat Xiumin melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"LIHAT AKU TIDAK TAKUT HUJAN!" ucap Xiumin di tengah-tengah hujan. Tanpa payung, tanpa jas hujan.

"Argh! Xiumin kembali kesini!" Teriak Chen kalut. Bagaimana tidak? Xiumin berdiri di tengah hujan dan ia hanya berbalut kaos tipis. Chen segera berlari dan menarik tangan Xiumin untuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam. Alhasil dia ikut-ikutan basah.

"HEI! Kau ini sudah gila ya! Jangan hujan-hujanan seperti itu." Teriak Chen ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam.

Xiumin tidak menjawab, ia terdiam sambil mengepal kedua tangannya. Bibirnya bergetar dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Ya Tuhan." Chen segera mengambil handuk dan memberikannya pada Xiumin. "Cepat mandi pakai air hangat!" Ucapnya panik.

.

"Ah benar, kau demam." Ujar Chen setelah menggoyang-goyangkan termometernya. Kemudian ia menyentuh dahi Xiumin lagi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku menyesal telah mengejekmu tadi. Kau gegabah sekali, malah keluar saat hujan deras." Chen melirik Xiumin yang cuma nyengir ditengah wajah merahnya akibat demam.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu.."

Chen memeras kain untuk kompres, kemudian meletakkannya di dahi Xiumin. "Untung saja besok aku free.. kau tahu tidak? Kau nampak seperti orang idiot tadi."

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Berhenti mengejekku..." ujarnya dengan suara yang lemah.

Jujur saja Chen sangat prihatin melihat kondisi Xiumin. Apalagi mengingat insiden hujan-hujanan Xiumin tadi adalah ulahnya. Walaupun bukan begitu niatnya.

"Aku minta maaf, lagian tubuhmu lemah sekali. Baru hujan-hujanan sebentar tapi dampaknya separah i—," ucapan Chen terhenti ketika melihat Xiumin yang sudah terlelap. "Ah, tidur rupanya."

Chen menarik ujung selimut Xiumin untuk membenarkannya, namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Xiumin terulur untuk mengenggam telapak tangannya.

"Eh?" Bingung Chen ketika tangan Xiumin sudah mengenggam telapak tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan bagian tangan Xiumin panas karena demam. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman itu, tapi tidak bisa, terlalu kuat. Mungkin Xiumin butuh pegangan(?) Ketika sedang sakit seperti ini.

Akhirnya Chen membiarkan telapak tangan mereka saling mengenggam. Kemudian tertidur sambil duduk dengan kepala yang menyender di ujung ranjang.

.

Posisi tidur Chen yang tidak nyaman membuatnya terbangun lebih pagi. Ia melirik ke arah Xiumin yang masih tidur. Kemudian beralih ke genggaman tangannya, ia baru sadar kalau Xiumin sudah tidak mengenggam tangannya hanya saja tangannya sendiri yang menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Sudah tidak panas." Ujar Chen lega setelah merasakan telapak tangan Xiumin bersuhu biasa. Ia lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Xiumin dengan punggung tangannya. "Sepertinya demam nya sudah turun. Cepat sekali."

Sentuhan Chen di dahi Xiumin membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hm, sudah bangun? Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." Chen beranjak menuju dapur setelah Xiumin membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

.

"Mimpiku indah sekali tadi malam." Ujar Xiumin sambil mengingat-ngingat mimpinya.

OOO

"Chenchen boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan denganmu." Pinta Xiumin.

"Memangnya kau sudah sembuh?"

Xiumin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Aku ini tidak lemah!"

"Tidak lemah apanya.. kehujanan sedikit saja langsung tumbang." Gumam Chen pelan.

"Hei, jadi bagaimana? Kita jalan-jalan kan?"

Chen mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ayo? Kau mau kemana?"

Xiumin tersenyum sumringah, "Banyak makanan yang ingin aku coba tapi aku selalu diusir oleh penjualnya karena tidak punya uang. Kau mau mentraktirku?"

Chen hampir tertawa, "Tentu saja kau diusir. Seharusnya kau jangan berbuat seperti itu, memalukan."

Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya, "Jangan mengejekku. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mentraktirku tidak?"

"Iya iya, tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya. Aku bisa bangkrut."

.

"Mau coba apa?" Tanya Chen ketika mereka berdua sampai di salah satu tempat dengan berbagai kedai makanan.

Xiumin melirik ke sekeliling, kemudian tertarik dengan sebuah kedai bakpau, "Itu! Aku mau bakpau!" dan ia menarik tangan Chen menuju kedai itu.

Dengan antusias Xiumin melihat-lihat bakpau yang ada, kemudian memesan satu bakpau ayam dan satu bakpau sapi. Chen memesan satu bakpau sapi.

Xiumin mulai melahap bakpaunya, senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya setelah mengunyah makanan yang serupa pipinya itu, "Ah, enak sekali, lembut."

Chen tersenyum, "Kau harus lihat pipimu, mirip sekali dengan bakpau. Aku hampir tidak bisa membedakannya." Candanya.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Xiumin dengan pipi yang masih penuh dengan bakpau, dia sangat bulat.

Chen tertawa, "Diamlah sebentar, aku akan memotretmu." Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret Xiumin. "Lihatlah."

"Uh, tidak apa-apa lah. Bakpau kan enak? Banyak yang suka?" ujar Xiumin yang malah bangga disamakan dengan bakpau.

"Iya juga sih."

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

.

"Lalu kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Xiumin setelah mereka keluar dari kedai bakpau.

Chen Nampak berfikir sebentar, "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ayo!"

Chen kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus datang. Xiumin cemberut, "Chen? Katanya kita mau ke taman? Kok malah kesini?"

"Kita naik bus menuju taman. Taman nya cukup jauh, kau mau jalan kaki?" ujar Chen. Kemudian Xiumin mengangguk-ngangguk. "Nah itu bus nya datang."

Setelah itu mereka berdua menaiki bus tersebut.

"Ini ada—," ucapan Xiumin terpotong oleh Chen.

"Kau mau bilang ini adalah kali pertama kau naik bus kan?" tebak Chen.

Xiumin cemberut, "Ya! Bukan berarti kau bisa memotong ucapanku seenaknya saja. Ya, meskipun benar sih itu yang ingin aku katakan."

"Jangan marah begitu, nikmati perjalananmu."

Xiumin mengangguk kemudian melihat-lihat pemandangan di sekitar mereka. Sesekali menunjuk sesuatu dan menanyakan berbagai hal pada Chen. Persis anak TK yang pertama kali diajak berjalan-jalan naik mobil. Perjalanan jadi tidak terasa lama karena mereka mengobrol dengan asyik, Xiumin memotret keadaan jalan, terkadang menggerutu karena hasil potretannya goyang.

Setelah sampai tempat tujuan mereka berdua langsung menyebrang menuju salah satu taman kota. Xiumin yang sangat antusias segera berlari menuju taman tanpa melihat jalan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang. Chen yang melihat itu langsung panic dan berlari menyusul Xiumin, menarik namja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Untung saja mereka sampai di trotoar jalan sebelum mobil itu menabrak mereka.

Xiumin masih terpejam di pelukan Chen, wajah mereka berhadapan dan sangat dekat. Xiumin bisa merasakan nafas Chen yang memburu, dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Chen sendiri bingung, apa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sekencang ini? apa hanya karena ia panic. Atau karena ia sedang memeluk Xiumin.

Setelah Xiumin membuka matanya Chen langsung melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap mata Xiumin. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Xiumin mengangguk takut, "I-Iya… Maafkan aku…"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku takut." Chen mengelus rambut Xiumin. Membuat namja manis itu tersenyum dan memeluk Chen.

"Terimakasih Chenchen!"

_Deg_

Jantung Chen kembali berdegup dan semakin kencang. Perasaan apa ini?

.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya ketika melihat seorang anak kecil menjilat eskrim yang sepertinya lezat. Chen melirik Xiumin dan melihat ekspresi memelas itu, membuatnya tidak tega.

"Kau mau itu?" Tanya Chen. Xiumin mengangguk. "Ayo kita beli."

Xiumin terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang mengunjungi taman. Ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain, keluarga yang sedang piknik dan yang paling banyak adalah remaja-remaja yang sedang berpacaran. Xiumin berulang kali melihat pasangan namja dan yeoja yang saling bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan santai di taman itu.

"Chen?" Tanya Xiumin di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang menjual eskrim.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa banyak yang berpegangan tangan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk beberapa pasangan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Mereka itu sedang pacaran. Saling suka, begitu." Jawab Chen asal.

_Greb_

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin mengenggam tangan Chen.

"K-kenapa kau memegang tanganku?"

"Supaya sama dengan yang lain," kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chen. "… kucing kan tidak bisa berpegangan tangan. Jadi biarkan aku merasakannya.." bisiknya.

Chen mengangguk kemudian tersenyum senang.

Eh tunggu?

_Buat apa ia senang?_

"Eskrim!" Xiumin refleks melepas pegangan tangannya ketika kedai eskrim sudah di depan mata mereka. Ia pun berlari tak sabaran menuju kedai eskrim itu.

"Hei! Sabarlah sedikit!" Teriak Chen yang tertinggal dibelakang.

.

"Sudah malam, kita pulang yuk." Ajak Chen.

"Baiklah, apa kita harus naik bus lagi?"

"Tentu, Kajja!"

.

Xiumin beberapa kali menguap di dalam bus, meskipun pandangannya terus ke jendela tapi Chen dapat melihat bahwa namja itu sedang mengantuk—karena mata Xiumin yang seringkali hampir terpejam.

_Pluk_

Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin tertidur dengan kepala yang menyender di bahu Chen.

Chen berharap Xiumin benar-benar tertidur karena kalau tidak namja 'kucing' itu bisa merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

Mereka hampir sampai ke halte yang mereka tuju tapi Xiumin masih tertidur. Chen sebenarnya tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, tapi apa boleh buat? Ia tidak mungkin menggendong Xiumin sampai ke losmen nya. Chen mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Xiumin dan mengguncang bahu Xiumin pelan, "Min, bangun.."

Xiumin menggeliat, tapi masih tertidur.

Chen kembali mengguncang bahu Xiumin, "Xiu—

_Chu_

Xiumin bangun tapi masih terpejam, tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya sehingga mengeliminasi jarak antara wajanya dengan wajah Chen yang kebetulan sedang berhadapan. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan—

"K-kita sampai.. ayo turun."

—setelah lepas, keduanya gelagapan dengan pipi yang sama-sama merona.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Nah nah chenmin moment nya mulai... hwhwhw

Jangan timpukin saya gara2 ada xiuhan nyempil :3

Ga bosen-bosen saya menyampaikan terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan review /bow/

Balasan review:

onyx sky: wihiii thanks yaa ini udah lanjut :3

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 : pasti! Wkwk... ini udah dilanjut, iyaaa thanks ya semangatnyaaa :3

luchen379: sengaja nih chen nya dikit biar pada nyariin #ditimpukin. Nah yg ini banyak kok chen nya. Gimana? Gimana? Wkwk ini udah lanjut. Thanks yaaaa :3

winter park chanChan: minmin yg polos dan menggemaskan(?) Hahaha thanks yaaa ini udh dilanjut :3

BangMinKi: yippie yippie doo(?)

Kim-HyeRim: kita tunggu saja kelanjutan ceritanya(?) Sekalian doain xiumin biar bisa menjadi manusia(?) Berdoa dimulai #loh #mulaiabsurd wkwk ini udah lanjut yaaa thankss :3

sunsehunee: wihiii makasih banyak yaa :3 iya dia memang imut *bbuing2 bareng xiumin* *timpukin saya. Xiuminnya jangan* wkwk

Maple fujoshi2309: karena xiuhan sedang laku dipasaran #loh wkwk sama chen ga yaaaa? :p okayyy thanks :3

funkychen2199: yippie gapapa kokkk. Maaf xiuminnya udh saya karungin duluan #loh wkwk thanks yaaa :3

Jung Jae In: iya saya juga gemes(?) Wkwk yeay mari lestarikan chenmin ff.. okayyy thanks yaaa :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_Xiumin menggeliat, tapi masih tertidur._

_Chen kembali mengguncang bahu Xiumin, "Xiu—_

Chu

_Xiumin bangun tapi masih terpejam, tanpa sadar ia memajukan wajahnya sehingga mengeliminasi jarak antara wajanya dengan wajah Chen yang kebetulan sedang berhadapan. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dan—_

"_K-kita sampai.. ayo turun."_

—_setelah lepas, keduanya gelagapan dengan pipi yang sama-sama merona._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Malam ini Chen tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Banyak pertanyaan yang harus ditanyakan olehnya, pada hatinya.

Ya, _hatinya?_

Kenapa hatinya tidak bisa sinkron dengan otaknya.

Chen yakin bahwa dirinya masih seratus persen _straight_. Tapi kenapa ia harus _deg-degan_ ketika berdekatan dengan Xiumin? Seorang siluman kucing, seorang namja. Berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Kenapa ia merasa begitu, nyaman—eh?—ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Xiumin, meski itu tidak dilakukan dengan sengaja. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam.

"Kenapa Xiumin tidak dipinjamkan raga perempuan, eh?"

Dan kemudian memukul kasar kepalanya karena ucapan ngawur yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

OOO

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chen ketika melihat Xiumin sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur.

"Aku mau masak sesuatu untukmu! Kau diam saja dan biarkan aku masak yang enak~" kemudian Xiumin kembali berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Chen menatap Xiumin ragu. Apa ia tidak akan merusak dapurnya?

"Tenanglah Chen, aku belajar semalaman dari internet." Ucap Xiumin seakan menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Chen.

"Ah baiklah, selamat masak MinMinMin." Chen pun duduk sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin.

Ia sesekali tersenyum melihat dahi Xiumin yang berkerut saat ada bahan yang tidak ia temukan atau langkah-langkah yang membingungkan. Chen berusaha membantu tapi Xiumin selalu menolak.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Ujarnya sambil mendorong bahu Chen menjauh lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar." Maka Chen akan kembali duduk dan melihat apa yang akan Xiumin lakukan selanjutnya.

"Hei! Buang bekas plastik itu di tempat sampah. Jangan berceceran di lantai." Suruh Chen ketika melihat Xiumin yang seenaknya saja membuang plastik di lantai.

Xiumin nyengir, "Aku akan menyapunya nanti!" Kemudian membentuk tanda peace di tangannya, "Suer!"

"Yasudah. Kau memang paling susah diberitahu."

.

"Yeay aku selesai masak!" Xiumin berteriak senang setelah semua masakannya dirasa sudah beres. Ia mulai menata semua masakan itu di piring dan membawanya diatas nampan.

Ia berjalan riang untuk memperlihatkan masakannya itu pada Chen, namun tidak sadar kalau ada plastik di depannya. Alhasil ia menginjak plastik licin itu kemudian tergelincir.

Dan ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang membentur lantai duluan.

Iya, Xiumin benar-benar terpeleset. Tidak seperti di drama atau film bahwa sang pemeran utama pria akan menyelamatkannya dan menahannya agar tidak sampai terjatuh.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Xiumin mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

Chen segera berlari ke arah Xiumin dan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Yah! Sudah kubilang untuk membereskan plastik-plastik itu."

Xiumin melirik ke masakannya yang sudah jatuh dan berserakan di lantai dan langsung menangis.

"HUWEEEEE MASAKANKU TUMPAH SEMUAAA HUWEEE!"

"Issh, sudahlah jangan menangis." Chen berusaha menenangkan Xiumin. Tapi Xiumin malah menangis semakin keras.

"Hiks... tapikan aku sudah susah-susah membuatkannya untukmu... hiks kenapa bisa jatuh sih... hiks..." Xiumin membiarkan air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula piringnya tidak terbalik dan masih ada sedikit masakanmu yang tersisa di atas piring. Aku bisa mencobanya!" ujar Chen sambil mengambil piring itu.

"Tapi itu sedikit sekali..."

Chen mengelus kepala Xiumin, "Tidak apa, yang penting aku masih bisa memakannya."

.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Xiumin menopang dagunya diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya.

Chen menelan makanannya kemudian membuat pose berfikir, "Hmmm... rasanya seperti... hmmm... seperti makanan kucing."

Xiumin langsung cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Chen tertawa, "Tidak tidak, lagipula aku belum pernah makan makanan kucing kok. Masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau harus sering-sering memasakkan makanan untukku. Setiap hari!" Chen kembali menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya.

"Memasakkan untukmu setiap hari? Apa itu berarti kau ingin aku menjadi istrimu?"

_Ohok_

Chen tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Xiumin barusan.

Xiumin segera mengambil segelas air putih dan menepuk punggung Chen berkali-kali. "Issh, pelan-pelan dong makannya.. jadi tersedak kan?" Kemudian menyodorkan air putih pada Chen.

Chen langsung meneguk air putih itu, "Nggg, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Ucapnya yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar aneh.." Xiumin kembali menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Besok aku masak apa lagi ya?"

.

"Bocah itu. Terlalu banyak nonton drama." Gumam Chen sebelum kembali ke meja makan.

OOO

"Chen? Kau bangun pagi sekali." Xiumin mengucek matanya kemudian menguap satu kali.

"Aku mau lari pagi. Mau ikut?"

Xiumin langsung melonjak berdiri, "Tentu saja aku mau" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Cuci mukamu dan cepatlah bersiap."

"_Okay_!"

.

Chen dan Xiumin lari pagi mengitari kompleks, hal yang biasa Chen lakukan di waktu senggang. Dan ia merasa senang karena kali ini ia tidak lari sendirian.

"Xiumin, jangan lari terlalu kencang. Jogging saja." Teriak Chen ketika Xiumin sudah melesat jauh di depannya.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Ayo bertaruh siapa yang paling cepat!" Kemudian ia mempercepat larinya.

"Aish, dasar anak itu" gerutu Chen yang akhirnya menerima tantangan Xiumin.

_Rawwwrrr Guk…. Gukkkk…._

Langkah Xiumin terhenti ketika seekor anjing menyalak dan berlari mendekat padanya. Anjing itu sepertinya kabur dari majikannya.

"A… Anjing…" Xiumin mulai pucat, ia langsung lari kencang dengan berbalik arah dan menabrak Chen yang tepat dibelakangnya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Chen terjengkang ke belakang dan Xiumin menindihnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan. Chen bisa melihat jelas butiran keringat yang membasahi wajah Xiumin.

"E-Eh? Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat pias, "Aku takut…" dan perlahan ia berdiri. Kemudian Chen berdiri setelah tubuh Xiumin tidak lagi menindihnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Chen lagi. Sambil membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh tadi.

_Gukkkk… Gukkkk…._

_Ah Tidak, anjing itu semakin mendekat_

Xiumin langsung memeluk Chen dari belakang, mencoba berlindung dari anjing yang mengejarnya itu.

"A-Anjing! Aku takut!" panik Xiumin yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tenanglah, sepertinya dia anjing yang baik." Ucap Chen berusaha menenangkan Xiumin.

"USIR DIAAA!" teriak Xiumin.

"Tidak usah, dia tidak terlihat galak kok.." Chen kekeuh.

"Kau menyebalkan, kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi!" Xiumin melepaskan pelukannya dari Chen kemudian berlari kencang. Saking paniknya ia tidak menyadari ada batu yang cukup besar sehingga membuatnya jatuh tersandung.

"Awww lututku.." ringis Xiumin ketika mendapati lututnya yang berdarah karena tergores aspal.

Chen yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Xiumin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Iya, hanya luka sedikit.."

Chen menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Xiumin berdiri. Namun ternyata kaki Xiumin juga terkilir sehingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa jalan HUWAAAAA sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Xiumin hampir menangis.

"Aish, jangan menangis." Chen berjongkok di depannya. "Sini aku gendong."

Xiumin terdiam sesaat.

"Mau kugendong tidak? Cepat naik." Suruh Chen sambil menepuk punggungnya, mengisyaratkan Xiumin untuk mendekat kesana.

Xiumin lalu memeluk leher Chen, dan Chen berdiri sambil menggendong Xiumin di punggungnya.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Ucap Chen sambil sesekali membenarkan tubuh Xiumin yang melorot di gendongannya.

"Ya, maaf… aku sangat takut tadi." Ujar Xiumin pelan.

"Untung saja tadi pemilik anjing itu langsung menangkapnya." Jelas Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk.

"Aish kau ini berat sekali." Gerutu Chen, dan Xiumin tertawa kecil.

.

"Kau harus mulai berteman dengan anjing, anjing itu sahabat manusia." Omel Chen sambil membersihkan luka di lutut Xiumin.

"Awww, pelan pelan." Ringis Xiumin. "Iya iya, maaf.. tadi itu aku terbawa suasana. Lagipula ia terus menyalak kepadaku. Padahal aku kan tidak dalam bentuk kucing, menyebalkan." Cerocos Xiumin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin menurutnya kau tetaplah kucing, dari baumu mungkin." Ucap Chen asal. Ia pun menempelkan plester di lutut Xiumin.

"Apa iya?" gumam Xiumin.

"Entahlah... lagipula kenapa kau jatuh terus sih? Memangnya mau punya adik?"

"Adik matamu!"

Chen nyengir, "Kucing tetangga sebelah mau melahirkan tuh, adikmu kan?"

Xiumin menjitak kepala Chen, "Menyebalkan!"

Chen meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Aku bercanda, marah terus nih hahaha."

Xiumin manyun.

"Nah, lukanya beres. Mana yang terkilir?"

Xiumin meraba pergelangan kakinya, "Disini, sakit sekali…"

Chen mulai memijit-mijit pergelangan kaki Xiumin itu, "Yang ini?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Itu lebih baik.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Chen balas tersenyum, "Sudah baikan?" katanya setelah pijatannya dirasa cukup.

"Iya lumayan. Terima kasih ya Che— ARGH GELI LEPASKAN HIHIHIH GELI!" Berontak Xiumin ketika Chen mulai menggelitiki telapak kakinya.

"Mana yang geli? Ini? ini?" Chen malah menggelitiki telapak kaki Xiumin yang satu lagi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Xiumin kembali berontak sambil memegang perutnya.

"CHEN HENTIKAN! HIHIHIHI HENTIKAN ISHHHH!" Xiumin kegelian sampai hampir menangis. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya kesana kemari tapi Chen masih memegangnya dengan kuat dan menggelitikinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau hahaha—"

_BUAGH_

Kali ini kaki Xiumin menendang dagu Chen dan membuat namja itu terjengkang ke belakang.

"M-MAAF"

.

"GIGIMU MASIH UTUH KAN?"

.

"X-XIUMIN… INI BERDARAH"

OOO

"Iya Luhan, nanti aku akan ke _café_ mu. Tunggu saja ya, bye bye"

_Pip_

Xiumin mengakhiri telfonnya dengan Luhan kemudian bersiap-siap untuk menemuinya di _café_ miliknya.

.

"Xiumin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Chen yang melihat Xiumin sedang bersiap-siap.

"_Café_ nya Luhan, mau ikut?" jawab Xiumin sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"Jangan. Kau disini saja." Ucap Chen.

"Kenapa? Biasa nya kan aku juga pergi kesana. Lagipula Luhan terus menelfonku karena aku belum kesana selama dua hari ini."

Chen terdiam, dia juga sebenarnya bingung kenapa harus melarang Xiumin pergi. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan Luhan." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau cemburu ya?"

_Ohok_

"T-tidak kok, buat apa cemburu. Aku hanya ingin menyuruhmu merapihkan rumah. Lihat, berantakan sekali.." ujar Chen yang kemudian buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya.

Xiumin terkikik, "Hei! Ini mirip adegan yang waktu itu pernah kita tonton. Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu!"—

_**Beberapa Hari Yang Lalu**_

"Heh, kau kan sudah jadi manusia, sekali-sekali nonton yang lain dong. Masa kerjaannya menonton acara tentang kehidupan binatang?" Chen duduk disamping Xiumin yang sedang asyik memperhatikan kehidupan berang-berang.

"Issh, menganggu saja." Xiumin mendecih sebal tapi tetap memindahkan _channel_nya.

"Nah ini saja." Ujar Chen saat _channel_ terpindah menjadi tayangan drama korea.

"_Jangan pergi dengannya!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Kubilang jangan."_

"_Kutanya kenapa?"_

_Sret_

_Pemuda itu memeluk gadisnya cepat, kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas._

"_Karena aku cemburu."_

_Satu kecupan singkat lagi._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

—Xiumin masih terkikik kecil setelah mengingat saat itu.

.

Xiumin tidak jadi pergi ke _café _milik Luhan. Ia menuruti Chen untuk merapihkan rumah, mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, hingga membersihkan perabot-perabot rumah dari debu. Setelah beberapa saat mengurung diri di kamar, Chen keluar dan kaget melihat Xiumin yang benar-benar merapihkan rumahnya—padahal ia tidak serius ketika mengatakan suruhan itu pada Xiumin—.

"Hei Chen, aku hampir selesai membersihkan semuanya." Ucap Xiumin riang, dengan kemoceng di tangannya.

Chen menghampiri Xiumin kemudian mengambil kemoceng itu dari tangannya, "Kau harusnya mengajakku tadi."

Xiumin nyengir, "Lagipula kau malah pergi ke kamar barusan. Yasudah ayo bersihkan sisanya sama-sama"

.

"Capeknyaaaa." Ucap Xiumin setelah mereka berdua selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan. Ia menyender di sofa dan Chen ikut menyender di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak membersihkannya selama satu tahun ini." Chen meregangkan otot-ototnya, padahal hanya membersihkan losmennya yang kecil. Tapi kenapa rasanya secapek ini.

"Lebih baik sekarang istirahat sambil nonton drama." Xiumin mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan _TV._

Chen tiba-tiba saja mengambil _remote_ dari tangan Xiumin, "Nonton dunia hewan saja lah." Kemudian mencari _channel_ tentang kehidupan alam tersebut.

"Issh, aku kan mau nonton drama."

"Dasar bawel, sudah nonton ini saja."

"Kenapa sih?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok….Hehe."

_"Bocah ini tidak boleh kebanyakan nonton drama. Bisa banyak terjadi kesalahpahaman." Ucap Chen dalam hati._

_._

"Hahahaha, mereka lucu sekali."

Chen dan Xiumin terbahak-bahak sambil menonton salah satu acara komedi di _TV_. Tak terasa mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama sambil menonton bersama.

"Eh, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.. tapi apa ya?" gumam Xiumin disela tawanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di _café_ milik Luhan.

Luhan mengaduk-ngaduk _espresso_ nya yang sudah mendingin. Sepertinya ia melamun.

"Tuan, _café_ akan segera tutup. Apa anda tidak akan pulang?"

Ucapan salah satu pelayan _café_ dan tepukan di bahunya membuat Luhan tersadar. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku menunggu seseorang." Luhan bergerak gelisan sambil melihat keluar jendela, Xiumin tak kunjung datang padahal ia sudah janji akan datang sedari tadi.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 11 malam dan sudah tidak ada pelanggan." Ujar pelayan itu.

Luhan mencoba menelfon Xiumin lagi namun tidak diangkat. Ia akhirnya mengangguk lemas, "Ah mungkin ia memang tidak datang..."

.

.

"CHEN KAU LIHAT _HANDPHONE_ KU TIDAK?"

"Heh teledor, memangnya kau simpan dimana?"

"Tidak tahu aku lupa."

"Sudah tidur sana, nanti juga ketemu."

.

Xiumin merapihkan bantalnya dan akhirnya menemukan _handphone_ nya terselip disela sofa.

"Banyak missed call." Ujarnya sambil melihat handphone nya itu. Dan matanya membulat setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone _nya.

"LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya mari kita elusin punggung Luhan. #PoorLuhan

Wkwkwk Saya ga ngerti lagi sama chapter yg satu ini xD

Xiumin disini polos ya bukan ke geer-an :p wkwk dan saya juga gatau kenapa kepikiran cerita yang Xiumin nya jatuh-jatuhan(?)

Terimakasih yang setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini dan berendah hati untuk memberikan review x3

Balasan review chapter tiga:

Maple fujoshi2309: iyaaa akhirnya(?) *jingkrak2* jangan dikarungin... kasian ntar chen nya nyariin wkwk xp ini udah dilanjuttt, thanks yaaaaaa :3

Keys13th: saya juga makin cinta Chen #Loh #digaplokXiumin wkwk ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaaa :3

sunsehunee: tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya(?) Heheheh thanks yaaaa :3

luchen379: biar sosweet nihhhh hahahaha, kalo mau kiss chen harus langkahi dulu ekor xiumin #Loh wkwkwk ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaa :3

Guest: nanti deh kalo ada kesempatan ya chanyeol bakal dimasukin.. dimasukin kehati saya #Loh #dirajang wkwk thanks yaaaa :3

VampireDPS: *bbuing bbuing bareng xiumin* wkwk thanks yaaa:3

winter park chanChan: iyatuh yang habis ciuman di bis wkwkwk ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaaa :3

onyx sky: iyanih hahaha ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaa :3

funkychen2199: iyaaa luhan memang baik banget wkwk (y) btw adegan kiss itu saya sampe cari di google pake keywords "missing you eps ciuman bus" xp dan munculah sinopsis eps. Ke 2 nya. Ternyata memang mirip ya, cuma bedanya mereka ga sengaja ciuman gara-gara bis nya ngerem wkwk. Tapi saya belum pernah nonton drama itu haha maklum nih jarang nonton drakor._. hihi ini udah di update, thanks yaaaaa :3

Choi Arang: ini udah dilanjutt, thanks ya semangatnyaaaa :3

BangMinKi: iyatuh hehe thanks yaaaa :3

firdaniamayarofah: iyaaa xiumin memang imut xp ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaa :3

Jung Jae In: iyaaaa hehe ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaaaaa :3

Kim-HyeRim: sini sini saya temenin ketawa hahahah xD ini udah dilanjutt, thanks yaaaa :3


	5. Chapter 5

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_Xiumin merapihkan bantalnya dan akhirnya menemukan handphone nya terselip disela sofa. _

_"Banyak missed call." Ujarnya sambil melihat _handphone_ nya itu. Dan matanya membulat setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ nya._

_"LUHAN!"_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

_**"Yoboseyo.."**_

"Luhan... maafkan aku." Ucap Xiumin takut-takut.

_**"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula tadi memang banyak kerjaan." Katanya berbohong.**_

"Besok aku janji deh! Ingatkan aku ya!"

_**"Baiklah, kutunggu janjimu!"**_

Xiumin tersenyum, "Aku mau tidur dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok~"

_**"Selamat tidur Xiumin.."**_

OOO

"Aku pergi dulu ya, jaga dirimu!" Teriak Chen sebelum menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju kampusnya.

Xiumin tidak perlu menjawab karena Chen sudah terlebih dahulu keluar. Ia mengambil remote diatas meja, dan menyadari kalau salah satu tugas Chen tertinggal disana.

"Apa ini?" Xiumin membolak-balik map berisi lembaran kertas tugas milik Chen. "Bagaimana kalau Chen membutuhkannya? Issh, dasar teledor."

Xiumin mengambil _handphone _nya dan mengirim pesan pada Chen untuk menanyakan apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Dan benar saja, map itu berisi tugas milik Chen yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini.

"Yoboseyo... Chen? Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengantarkannya untukmu?" Tanya Xiumin yang memutuskan untuk menelfon Chen.

_**"Tidak usah, aku akan kembali ke sana sebentar lagi. Kau tunggulah diluar agar aku bisa langsung mengambilnya." Ucap Chen.**_

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

_Pip_

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Chen datang. Xiumin tersenyum sambil membuka pagar, sebelum lalu menyadari kalau Chen tidak sendirian. Ia membonceng seorang yeoja di motornya

"Ini, map mu." Ucap Xiumin sambil memberikan map pada Chen. Matanya masih menatap ke yeoja yang ada di belakang Chen itu.

"Terima kasih Xiumin. Aku pergi lagi ya!" Chen yang memang sedang terburu-buru itu langsung melaju lagi dengan sepeda motornya.

Dan senyuman Xiumin semakin memudar ketika melihat yeoja itu memeluk punggung Chen yang sedang ngebut.

"Siapa sih dia itu?"

.

.

"Xiumin? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Dari tadi Xiumin hanya melamun sambil mengaduk-ngaduk kopinya.

"Sepertinya aku sedang sedih."

"Kau sakit?" Luhan menyentuh dahi Xiumin dengan punggung tangannya, "Tapi tidak panas."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalau aku sakit, Chen tidak akan membiarkanku pergi keluar."

'Chen lagi...' batin Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan?" Tanya Xiumin, kali ini ia meneguk kopinya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Kemana?" Xiumin meneguk kopinya lagi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah.."

Xiumin dan Luhan beranjak dari meja mereka dan pergi ke luar. Namun saat baru mau keluar, Chen datang bersama dengan yeoja yang tadi.

"Chen.." gumam Xiumin. Kenapa Chen tidak ke kampus? Malah pergi ke _café_ dengan yeoja itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pergi." Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan untuk buru-buru keluar dari sana sebelum Chen menyadari keberadaannya.

.

Chen melepas helm nya dan tak sengaja melihat Xiumin yang keluar dari _café_ sambil mengenggam tangan seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Xiumin?" ucap Chen. "Apa dia itu Luhan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" Tanya yeoja itu.

Chen menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, hehe.."

"Yasudah, ayo kita masuk. Kau kan harus segera kembali ke kampus."

.

.

Xiumin melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. 'Siapa yeoja itu?' Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, tapi ia sangat benci ketika Chen berdekatan dengan yeoja itu.

"Xiumin? Kau melamun? Ada apa sih?" Tanya Luhan sambil fokus menyetir.

Xiumin segera menoleh lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok, pemandangannya bagus..." ucapnya mengalihkan perhatian.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya.. Kita ke pantai ya?"

"Pantai?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, "Iya, pantai. Kebetulan ini sudah hampir sore, melihat sunset dari pantai pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Xiumin tersenyum, "Aku setuju denganmu!"

.

Xiumin berlarian dipinggir pantai diikuti dengan Luhan dibelakangnya, sesekali berteriak ketika deburan ombak kecil menyapu kakinya. Xiumin sangat menikmati hari ini, angin pantai sangat menyenangkan.

"Xiumin, berhentilah berlari. Matahari akan terbenam sebentar lagi." Luhan menahan tangan Xiumin.

"Hu'um." Xiumin mendudukan dirinya diatas pasir pantai, kemudian Luhan juga.

Luhan menatap Xiumin yang terpejam sambil memeluk lututnya. Menadahkan wajahnya ke langit, menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut. Luhan tersenyum, memandangi wajah Xiumin yang nampak indah ditengah langit sore.

.

.

.

"Xiumin..." panggil Luhan.

"Ya?" Jawab Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan.

Kedua tangan Luhan bergerak untuk mengenggam tangan Xiumin, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri. Kemudian mereka berhadapan. Xiumin masih menampakkan wajah kebingungan.

"Luhan?" Tanya Xiumin.

Luhan menarik nafas, kemudian mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Xiumin... aku mencintaimu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Xiumin sedikit terbelalak tapi langsung menjawab ucapan Luhan, "Aku juga mencintaimu... sangat..."

Kemudian Xiumin memeluk Luhan sangat erat, Luhan sangat bahagia sampai jantungnya terasa ingin keluar. "Terima kasih... Xiumin.."

Namun tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghancurkan kebahagiaan Luhan.

"LEPASKAN XIUMIN!" Teriak seseorang itu sambil menonjok wajah Luhan dan membuatnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia meraba sekelilingnya, pasir.

"Luhan!" Teriak Xiumin lagi. Yang wajahnya semakin lama semakin jelas dimata Luhan.

"Xiumin, mana tadi orang yang menonjokku? Mana?" Tanya Luhan kesal.

Xiumin mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang menonjokmu?"

"Hah? Tadi kan... seseorang menonjokku! Dan kau ada di depanku."

Xiumin semakin bingung, "Tidak ada yang menonjokmu.. hanya saja aku melemparkan kerang ini ke kepalamu karena daritadi kau melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Aku takut kau gila makanya aku lempar kerang ini untuk menyadarkanmu." Xiumin nyengir sambil memperlihatkan kulit kerang yang ia pakai untuk 'menimpuk' Luhan.

Luhan cengo, dilihatnya kulit kerang itu, dan ia semakin cengo. Kulit kerangnya besar sekali! Pantas saja ia merasa sangat sakit seperti habis ditonjok seseorang.

"J... jadi tadi itu hanya khayalan...?" Gumam Luhan pelan sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa perih. Ternyata tadi itu hanya khayalan...

Berarti

Ia belum menyatakan cinta pada Xiumin dan Xiumin tidaklah membalas perasaan cintanya. Semua hanya ilusi.

Hanya ilusi.

Khayalan semata.

"Luhan, ayo pulang." Ajak Xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah.. iya, ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya lesu.

"Ah sebentar, ada yang menelfon." Xiumin mengambil _handphonenya. _"Chen yang telfon."

Luhan ber oh ria.

"Aku di pantai." Xiumin melirik ke arah Luhan, "Kita di pantai apa sih Lu?"

"Pantai utara." Jawab Luhan.

"Pantai utara.

"Iya ini mau pulang kok.

"Luhan yang antar.

"Mau kesini? Tidak usah lah.

"Tidak usaaaah!

"Chen! Tidak Ti— AISH JANGAN DITUTUP DULU!"

Luhan menatap Xiumin kebingungan.

"Tadi Chen yang telfon.. katanya mau menjemput.. maaf ya.. aku sudah menolak tapi dia memaksa.. katanya aku disuruh tidur di luar kalau tidak mau ia jemput.." jelas Xiumin seakan menjawab kebingungan Luhan.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan menunggunya sampai ia datang. Hari mulai malam."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Oke, terima kasih Luhan."

Mereka berdua pun menunggu di salah satu restoran kecil dekat pantai. Setelah beberapa saat Chen pun datang.

"Chen!" Teriak Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Chen yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Luhan, ini Chen. Chen, ini Luhan." Kata Xiumin memperkenalkan masing-masing dari mereka. Karena sebenarnya mereka berdua memang belum berkenalan secara langsung.

"Chen." Ucap Chen sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian dijabat oleh Luhan.

"Luhan."

Setelah berjabat tangan, mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Chen melirik Luhan malas."Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Luhan sengit.

"Aish, yasudah ayo kita pulang Min." Chen menarik tangan Xiumin.

Xiumin berbalik sebentar sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Selamat tinggal Luhan, terima kasih ya!"

Luhan tersenyum dan melambai sesaat.

.

"Chen! Kau tidak sopan!" Gerutu Xiumin setelah mereka keluar dari restoran itu.

"Diamlah kau ini. Sudah bagus aku jemput kan?"

Xiumin cemberut, "Aku tidak memintanya loh!"

Chen melirik-lirik ke parkiran mobil dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Xiumin yang menyadari ada gelagat Chen yang aneh.

"Memastikan bahwa dia sudah pulang."

"Luhan? Memangnya kenapa? Kau suka padanya ya?"

_Ohok_

Chen melotot horor, "Apa maksudmu. Bukan gitu maksudnya! Kalau dia belum pulang pasti bakal mengikutimu terus."

"Ngapain? Kita kan mau pulang. Buat apa dia ikut?" Heran Xiumin.

Chen nyengir, "Siapa bilang kita mau pulang?"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah seharian jalan-jalan dengan Luhan. Sekarang giliranku. Ayo kembali ke pantai!"

"Hah?"

Chen tidak menjawab, ia segera menarik lengan Xiumin dan berlari tidak sabaran menuju pantai. Pantai di malam hari ternyata lebih indah. Beberapa lampu dinyalakan untuk penerangan, ditemani bintang-bintang dan rembulan di langit.

Romantis, _eh?_

"Kenapa kau kesini hanya dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chen. Kini mereka berdua duduk di pinggir pantai.

"Karena dia yang mengajakku!" Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Iya juga sih."

"Eh, Chen. Yeoja yang tadi itu..." Xiumin tampak ragu. ".. dia siapa?"

"Oh yang tadi? Namanya Hyejoon, dia sepupu teman sekampusku." Jawab Chen. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, dia cantik." Ucap Xiumin asal.

"Memang, sangat cantik malah."

"Tipe mu seperti apa?" Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm.. yeoja yang manis dan pengertian mungkin. Tapi aku tidak terlalu terpaut dengan tipe sih."

"Oh.. yeoja ya.." gumam Xiumin pelan, sangat pelan.

"Apa katamu? Aku tak bisa dengar." Tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa kok."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Sambil menatap langit, ditemani suara deburan ombak kecil yang saling beradu di tengah laut.

"Hatchi.."

Chen segera melepas jaketnya setelah mendengar Xiumin bersin. Ia pasti kedinginan.

"Ah, aku lupa kau tidak pakai jaket." Chen menyampirkan jaketnya di tubuh Xiumin. Kemudian mengancingkan beberapa kancing depannya.

Xiumin mendongak kemudian mendapati wajah Chen sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan ia rasa, ada gejolak aneh di dadanya. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari jaket Chen merambat menuju kedua belah pipinya. Atau ada alasan lain? Yang membuat pipinya merona akibat perlakuan Chen padanya.

Ia melupakan sejenak pernyataan Chen tentang Hyejoon atau tipe yeoja yang Chen sukai.

Figur di depannya begitu sempurna.

Xiumin tidak pernah melihat keindahan ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan pantai malam ini seakan menjadi blur, karena yang jelas hanyalah setiap lekuk wajah Chen.

Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi memang itulah yang Xiumin rasakan.

"Xiumin?" Chen mengibaskan tangannya, menyadarkan Xiumin dari lamunannya.

"Ya?"

"Lain kali kau harus pergi ke tempat-tempat yang indah bersamaku!" Ujarnya riang sambil merangkul tubuh Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaa update nya molor banget maafkan T.T

Ga ada waktu ditambah ga ada ide bikin saya hampir give up buat lanjutin. Tapi... tapi saya gamau ff chaptered saya ga ada yg beres ((padahal baru 2)) doakan saja biar ide mengalir ya... hahahaha

Tadinya mau bikin rada banyak xiuhan moment. Tapi feels saya terlalu berlebih pada chenmin, meluap-luap gabisa ditampung ya... jadi beginilah, chenmin tetap mendominasi (((woiyadong)))

Sedikit berfikir untuk mempercepat alur.. bagaimana menurut kalian? Hehe

Kalian mungkin bosen karena saya (((lagi2;gak pernah lupa))) mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yg udah baca, apalagi memberikan apresiasi lebih yaitu menyematkan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review :3

Kali ini ga balesin review maaf ya TTATT

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya makin lama makin ga seru ((((lah memangnya tadinya seru?)))) hehehe. Sekali lagi thanks and love you all! Xoxo

P.S : Pantai Utara itu ngarang. Saya gatau nama-nama pantai yang ada di korea =w=


	6. Chapter 6

"

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_Ia melupakan sejenak pernyataan Chen tentang Hyejoon atau tipe yeoja yang Chen sukai._

_Figur di depannya begitu sempurna._

_Xiumin tidak pernah melihat keindahan ini sebelumnya. Pemandangan pantai malam ini seakan menjadi blur, karena yang jelas hanyalah setiap lekuk wajah Chen._

_Ini mungkin berlebihan. Tapi memang itulah yang Xiumin rasakan._

_"Xiumin?" Chen mengibaskan tangannya, menyadarkan Xiumin dari lamunannya._

_"Ya?"_

_"Lain kali kau harus pergi ke tempat-tempat yang indah bersamaku!" Ujarnya riang sambil merangkul tubuh Xiumin._

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Ini jaketmu." Xiumin melepas jaket Chen setelah mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

Chen menggeleng, "Kau saja yang pakai."

"Ini kan punyamu, lagipula malam ini sangat dingin..." ujar Xiumin.

Chen kembali menggeleng, "Tidak, Xiumin. Pakai saja jaketnya."

Xiumin cemberut. Ini tidak akan berakhir ketika mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. "Baiklah baiklah.."

"Nah ayo naik." ucap Chen ketika ia sudah siap diatas motor.

Xiumin segera naik ke atas motor. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan kedinginan?" tanya Xiumin.

__Greb__

Tiba-tiba saja Chen menarik kedua tangan Xiumin kedepan.

"E-eh?" Xiumin gelagapan.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan, percayalah." Chen menyatukan kedua tangan Xiumin di perutnya sehingga sekarang posisi Xiumin memeluknya dari belakang.

Xiumin bisa merasakan punggung Chen yang menempel di pipinya. Nyaman. Ia harap dengan ini Chen benar-benar tidak akan kedinginan.

.

"Ah, tidak. Bensinnya habis."

"Hah? Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya. Kalau tak salah tadi aku melihat tukang bensin disekitar sini."

Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya!"

Chen mengangguk kemudian pergi membeli bensin. Xiumin duduk diatas motor Chen sambil sesekali menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya karena malam ini cukup dingin.

"Uh.. Dinginnya.." gumam Xiumin sambil meniup-niup tangannya.

__Tap... Tap__

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati Xiumin. Xiumin menengok ke belakang, mencari sumber suara. "Chen? Apa kau sudah beli bensinnya?" ucapnya. "Masa cepat sekali sih?"

Ia melirik ke setiap arah. Dan mendapati seorang yeoja terus mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau siapa?" heran Xiumin. Yeoja itu terus mendekat sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Xiumin.

"Apa yang?! ARGH!" ronta Xiumin. Entah apa yang yeoja itu lakukan tapi Xiumin merasa sangat sesak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang diambil darinya.

"Arghhh..." Xiumin terus meronta dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia sampai jatuh berlutut di jalan karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja mendera. Samar-samar ia melihat yeoja itu dengan telunjuk yang masih teracung ke wajahnya sambil bergumam tak karuan.

"Xiumin!"

Chen datang, dan langsung berlari menuju Xiumin. Ia begitu takut ketika melihat raut wajah Xiumin yang kesakitan. Dan ketika Chen mendekat, tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di dada Xiumin menghilang. Walau yeoja itu masih melakukan aktivitasnya barusan.

"Xiumin? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chen sambil memegangi tubuh Xiumin yang lemas. Belum sempat melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja yang berada di dekat Xiumin tadi, yeoja itu sudah berlari kencang menjauh dari mereka.

"Siapa kau!" teriak Chen sambil menatap punggung yeoja itu yang semakin menjauh dari mereka.

"C-Chen..." rintih Xiumin.

Chen menatap Xiumin khawatir, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

__Pluk__

Tidak sempat menjawab, Xiumin sudah pingsan di pelukan Chen.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Chen ketika Xiumin sadar.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Entahlah, yeoja itu menunjuk wajahku dengan telunjuknya kemudian aku merasa dadaku sangat sakit dan sesak. Lalu, begitu kau datang sakitnya hilang."

"Dia pergi saat aku datang. Apa kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Tidak, aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya sebelumnya.."

"Ini aneh.. Kenapa ia bisa menyakitimu secara tiba-tiba?"

Xiumin menggeleng. Terbesit pikiran-pikiran di kepala Chen. Apa mungkin yeoja itu merupakan siluman juga? Mana mungkin seorang manusia biasa dapat melakukan hal seaneh itu?

"Ah, sudahlah.. Lebih baik kau istirahat, ini sudah hampir larut malam." ucap Chen kemudian.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Hu'um, terima kasih Chen, selamat malam."

"Jaljayo."

OOO

Xiumin kembali berkelana saat Chen tidak ada di rumah, tujuan utamanya adalah kopi gratis di café Luhan namun sebuah _petshop_ mengalihkan perhatian Xiumin. Apalagi puluhan anak kucing yang terlihat dari kaca etalase _petshop_ itu membuatnya merasa bertemu kawan.

"Selamat datang." Sapa seseorang—yang sepertinya merupakan pemilik _petshop_ itu—ramah.

Xiumin tersenyum pada orang itu, "Aku mau lihat-lihat kucing."

"Tentu saja, apa kau ingin memelihara—." Tiba-tiba saja perkataan orang itu terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang berbeda di sorot mata Xiumin ketika ia menatap kucing-kucing itu. "K-kau? Siluman kucing?"

Xiumin langsung tersentak ketika orang itu mengetahui bahwa ia merupakan siluman kucing, untung saja tidak ada orang lain di _petshop_ itu. "Kenapa kau tahu?"

Orang itu segera mengunci _petshop_ nya dan membalik papan di depannya menjadi tulisan 'TUTUP'.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesini dalam wujud manusia?"

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.. kenapa kau tahu aku ini siluman kucing?" Xiumin menurunkan beberapa anak kucing yang tadi ada di pelukannya.

"Aku ini manusia setengah dewa. Ayahku adalah seorang dewa dan ibuku adalah manusia biasa." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku Lay." Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Xiumin." Xiumin menjabat tangan Lay.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesini dalam wujud manusia?" Lay mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi manusia. Hmmm, apa kau bisa memberitahuku bagaimana cara agar aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

Lay mengangguk, "Tentu saja, eh.. Memangnya kau belum tahu bagaimana caranya?"

"Waktu itu aku terlalu senang, sehingga aku segera pergi meninggalkan para dewa setelah aku mendapatkan tubuh manusia... Hehehe." Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Namja ber__dimple __manis itu tersenyum, "Kau ini lucu sekali, membuatku gemas saja.. Haha.. Hmmm, jadi begini.." Lay membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Ada 3 cara untuk membuat seorang siluman menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Yang pertama adalah, membantu seribu orang yang sedang kesulitan tanpa ada perasaan pamrih sedikitpun. Cara ini cukup ribet, apalagi tidak semua bantuan yang kita berikan dapat menjadi salahsatunya.."

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Yang kedua adalah cara paling mudah, sekaligus paling buruk."

"Buruk bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Yaitu mengambil separuh nyawa siluman lain..."

Xiumin berekspresi kaget, "Apa itu bisa dilakukan? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan siluman yang nyawanya diambil?"

"Ia tidak akan bisa menjadi manusia, ia akan kembali menjadi wujud asalnya. Namun ini adalah cara yang paling hina, setelah menjadi manusia, siluman yang mengambil separuh nyawa siluman lain ini akan mengalami kehidupan yang hina. Karena ia telah mengambil nyawa siluman lain yang tidak berdosa.."

"Yaampun, itu sangat mengerikan... Apa.. Apa mungkin saja ada siluman lain yang akan melakukan hal itu?" tanya Xiumin agak takut.

Lay mengangguk, "Meskipun ini adalah cara yang hina, dan membuat seluruh dewa membenci siapapun yang melakukannya namun masih ada saja yang melakukan cara itu. Biasanya mereka adalah orang yang berputus asa karena tak kunjung berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya.."

Xiumin semakin menatap Lay horor, "Apa ini maksudnya... Sekarang aku berada dalam ancaman?"

Lay mengangguk, "Mungkin saja.."

Xiumin teringat dengan kejadian malam itu, disaat seorang yeoja melakukan hal aneh padanya. Apa mungkin...?

"Kurasa aku pernah merasakannya..."

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Lay.

"Seorang yeoja mendekatiku, mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku dan aku langsung merasa sakit yang teramat sangat seperti ada sesuatu yang diambil dariku..."

Kini giliran Lay yang menatap Xiumin horor, ia pun meletakkan tangannya di dada Xiumin. Merasakan apa yang telah Xiumin alami malam itu.

"Kau benar.." ujar Lay lemas, "Ia melakukan ritual itu, kau hampir kehilangan sebagian nyawamu. Sebelum pelindungmu datang."

"Jadi itu benar...?"

Lay mengangguk, "Iya... Untungnya pelindungmu segera datang sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan ritual hina itu.."

"Pelindungku? M-maksudmu?"

"Ya, pelindungmu adalah seseorang yang-"

_Drrrrttt... Drrrrrttttttt..._

"Sebentar ya, ada telfon."

Lay mengangguk.

"Yoboseyo.."

"Xiumin! Kau dimana?!"

"Chen? Aku di _pet shop._. Ada apa?"

"Ah, kufikir kau diculik.." ucap Chen dengan nada suara yang terdengar panik.

"Ya! Mana mungkin, memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa?"

"Iyaiya, cepatlah pulang. Aku lupa bawa kunci. Aku jadi tidak bisa masuk kan?"

"Yaampun! Kenapa kau bisa lupa bawa kunci sih! Yasudah aku pulang sekarang. Tunggu sebentar aku akan sampai secepat kilat!"

Setelah menutup telfon, Xiumin melirik kearah Lay sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Lay, terima kasih banyak ya! Aku harus pulang, Chen menungguku. Sampai jumpa lagi!"ia membungkuk sesaat sebelum melesat keluar dari __pet shop __milik Lay.

Lay tersenyum, "Dasar bocah itu... Eh, aku belum sempat memberitahunya syarat yang ketiga.. Ah, sudahlah.. Lebih baik jika ia tidak mengetahuinya.."

.

Hosh... Hosh..

Xiumin berlari tergesa. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Chen menunggu. Tapi salahnya sendiri kan? Lupa membawa kunci.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau?" seru Chen ketika Xiumin membuka pagar.

"Hosh... Hoshh..." Xiumin hanya ngos-ngosan sambil merogoh kantungnya. Kemudian menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Chen.

"Aish, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya kau jangan lari-lari, capek kan?" ujar Chen sambil membuka kenop pintu.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Buatkan aku jus jeruk... Hoshh..."

.

Chen menutup pintu kulkasnya pelan, "Jus jeruk habis, lemon bagaimana?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak mau, mau jus jeruk." entah mengapa ia merajuk.

"Yasudah, ayo kita beli saja kalau begitu."

.

"Chen, aku mau jus apel juga ya?" pinta Xiumin sambil memegang dua botol jus, yang satu rasa jeruk dan satunya lagi rasa apel.

Chen mengangguk, "Iya, teserah."

Kemudian mereka bergegas menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Semuanya jadi 6.000 won."

Chen mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar. "Ini." Sang kasir mengambil uang itu dan memberikan kembaliannya.

"Tidak usah pakai plastik!" seru Xiumin sebelum sang kasir memasukkan dua botol minumannya kedalam plastik.

Kasir itu mengangguk, "Ah baiklah, selamat datang kembali."

"Terimakasih!" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

.

"Jus apel, kaya akan vitamin C, serat dan.." gumam Xiumin sambil membaca tulisan di botol jus apelnya.

Chen berjalan di depan Xiumin, sampai akhirnya seseorang menelfonnya. "Iya, saem? Ada apa ya?" ujar Chen pada seseorang disebrang sana. Sepertinya ia ditelfon oleh dosennya.

Chen yang sedang menelfon itu terus berjalan sambil terfokus pada pembicaraannya dengan sang dosen. Xiumin tertinggal dibelakang.

__Pluk__

Entah apa yang terjadi, botol yang Xiumin pegang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan menggelinding ke belakang. Xiumin segera mengejar botol itu.

__Tuk__

Botol itu berhenti tepat didepan yeoja yang Xiumin temui malam itu. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya untuk menerbangkan botol jus milik Xiumin dan melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

"K-kau..." Xiumin terbata. Langkah kakinya perlahan semakin mundur untuk menjauh dari yeoja itu.

Yeoja itu menyeringai, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kali ini aku akan berhasil, kucing." ia melangkah mendekati Xiumin sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya.

Xiumin mulai meronta ketika yeoja itu melaksanakan ritualnya. Kali ini rasanya lebih sakit. Berulangkali tubuhnya diturun-naikkan. Yeoja itu seakan dengan bebas menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Xiumin karena posisi mereka yang berada di sebuah gang sempit.

"Aaarghhhh..."

Penglihatan Xiumin mulai mengabur, hanya terasa kilatan-kilatan di matanya yang menyipit. Menahan sakit. Lidahnya mulai kelu, hanya untuk berteriak pun rasanya sulit. Tenaganya semakin melemah bahkan hanya untuk mengatupkan bibirnya yang terbuka begitu saja.

__Brak__

Tubuh Xiumin terjatuh di lantai. Xiumin mulai tak sadarkan diri. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar teriakan seorang lelaki. Namun setelahnya kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya hilang.

Semuanya gelap.

.

"Siapa yeoja itu?"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang Xiumin dengar saat siuman. Samar-samar ia melihat Chen yang sedang berhadapan dengan Lay. Ia mengurut pelipisnya. Masih terasa pening.

"Xiumin?" ujar Lay ketika melihat Xiumin sadar. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya Chen utarakan.

"Xiumin?! Kau baik-baik saja?" dengan langkah cepat Chen menghampiri ranjang Xiumin untuk melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku.."

"Lay, dia yang menemukanmu tadi. Aku minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikanmu barusan,dan membuatmu diserang kembali oleh yeoja itu." jelas Chen, ia menghela nafas. "Dan aku masih tidak percaya bahwa manusia setengah dewa itu benar-benar ada." gumamnya pelan.

"Hey, aku bisa mendengarmu." ujar Lay sambil tersenyum. "Ah, soal yeoja itu. Dia ada di ruangan bawah. Aku terpaksa menghilangkan kesadarannya tadi, karena kalau tidak ia akan mengambil seluruh nyawa Xiumin."

Dahi Chen berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Mengambil seluruh nyawa Xiumin? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi begini, yeoja itu namanya Chaerin, dia siluman juga sama seperti Xiumin. Dan ia ingin menjadi manusia dengan cara menyerap sebagian nyawa manusia Xiumin. Kau mengerti?"

Chen mengangguk kecil, walau pernyataan Lay tadi tidak membuatnya benar-benar mengerti dan paham tentang semuanya. Ia beralih melirik Xiumin. Namja itu nampak menyender di ranjang sambil menekuk kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya belum pulih, terlihat dari wajahnya yang masih pucat.

"Xiumin, kau oke?" tanya Chen kemudian.

Xiumin mengangguk lemah, "Yah.. Aku hanya takut." ujarnya sambil mendongak ke arah Chen. Chen dapat melihat sirat mata yang ketakutan dan sedih.

"Apa ia akan terus membahayakan Xiumin?" Chen melirik Lay yang tengah mencari sesuatu di rak bukunya.

"Aku akan meyakinkan bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi lagi." ucapnya setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Kalian tunggulah disini, aku akan mengajaknya bicara." kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan dengan tergesa.

Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Ia masih shock. Sentuhan halus di pucuk kepalanya membuatnya mendongak. Menyadari Chen tengah mengelusi kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan takut, ada aku." dengan senyum tipis, Chen berhasil meyakinkan Xiumin.

Bahwa ia akan melindungi Xiumin.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku." geram Chaerin sambil menarik ikatan di tangannya. Lay sengaja mengikat tangan dan kaki yeoja itu di ranjang. Takut-takut ia berlaku nekat dan kembali menyakiti Xiumin.

"Tidak sebelum kau jawab semua pertanyaanku." ujarnya tenang.

"Argh! Apa maumu sih?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Kenapa kau melakukan hal sehina itu?"

"Karena aku ingin jadi manusia." jawab Chaerin singkat. Kembali ia mencoba melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tahu itu.. Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara yang hina seperti itu?"

"Karena tidak ada cara lain!" teriak Chaerin. Lama-lama ia menangis. "Hiks.. Aku, aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia.."

"Kau ingin jadi manusia, Xiumin juga. Apa adil kalau kau sendiri yang menjadi manusia dan membiarkan Xiumin kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menjadi manusia?" kata Lay.

Chaerin menghapus beberapa tetes air mata yang sempat mengalir dari mata sipitnya, "A-aku kalap."

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, apa masalahnya?"

Chaerin menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Baiklah,terserah padamu. Aku punya buku yang akan memberimu banyak informasi tentang siluman yang ingin berubah menjadi manusia. Kuharap kau mengerti. Dan, aku tidak akan melepaskan ikatanmu sebelum rencana jahat di otakmu itu benar-benar hilang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, saya datang dan merombak habis fic Orange Cat mulai dari chap 6. Baru sadar kalo masih banyak ide yang tersalur buat fic ini. Dan keputusan saya waktu itu buat mempercepat alur agak gegabah kalau saya fikir-fikir. Hm, lanjutannya jadi mulai berbau lebih _fantasy_ dengan kemunculan siluman lain dan manusia setengah dewa.

Gimana menurut kalian? Saya cukup sedih soalnya banyak yang kecewa dengan akhir cerita Orange Cat sewaktu itu yang tiba-tiba saya bikin gs.

Saya minta maaf, semoga cerita rombakan yg sekarang bisa lebih baik...

Terima kasih banyak kalau masih ada yg mau baca ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_._

_**"Kau ingin jadi manusia, Xiumin juga. Apa adil kalau kau sendiri yang menjadi manusia dan membiarkan Xiumin kehilangan kesempatannya untuk menjadi manusia?" kata Lay.**_

_**Chaerin menghapus beberapa tetes air mata yang sempat mengalir dari mata sipitnya, "A-aku kalap."**_

_**"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku, apa masalahnya?"**_

_**Chaerin menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."**_

_**"Baiklah,terserah padamu. Aku punya buku yang akan memberimu banyak informasi tentang siluman yang ingin berubah menjadi manusia. Kuharap kau mengerti. Dan, aku tidak akan melepaskan ikatanmu sebelum rencana jahat di otakmu itu benar-benar hilang."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

"Mau jus apel lagi tidak?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Mau, tadi aku belum sempat meminum jus ku sama sekali."

Chen terkekeh, "Kalau kau sudah merasa baikan kita akan pulang, setelah itu kita beli jus."

"Aku sudah baikan!" teriak Xiumin riang, bola matanya kembali berbinar. Chen suka itu.

"Tunggu Lay kembali, kita harus berpamitan."

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Lay, mereka pun pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan Chen tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Xiumin.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Luhan." ujar Xiumin. "Chen, kita mampir yuk?"

"Nanti lagi saja, lebih baik kita pulang. Kau kan sudah punya dua botol jus." tolak Chen. Xiumin cemberut. "Lain kali jangan suka berkeliaran sendirian ya, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Kenapa? Yeoja itu kan sudah ditangani oleh Lay. Dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi." ujar Xiumin.

Chen menggeleng, "Siapa yang tahu? Banyak ancaman lain disekitarmu." ucap Chen yang entah mengapa menjadi__ overprotective.__

Xiumin mengangguk patuh, "Aku akan mengajak Luhan kalau kemana-mana."

Chen terbelalak, rasanya sangat tidak suka mendengar nama Luhan lagi-lagi disebut. "Yah, kenapa harus Luhan?"

"Lalu aku harus mengajak siapa? Pelayan di __caf__é nya Luhan? Dia itu sangat galak! Aku tentu saja tidak mau!" ucap Xiumin polos.

"Ya.. Ya tidak usah kemana-mana kalau tidak ada aku..." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, mana __handphone__ mu?"

Xiumin merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan __handphone__ nya pada Chen. "Untuk apa?"

Chen mengambil __handphone__ Xiumin, "Mengatur panggilan cepat. Dari nomor awal sampai akhir semuanya nomorku." kemudian mengatur panggilan cepat di __handphone__ Xiumin.

"Semuanya nomormu? Licik sekali.." cibir Xiumin sambil menengok-nengok __handphone__ nya yang dipegang Chen.

"Kalau kau panik, kau tidak akan tahu harus menekan nomor berapa. Kalau begini kan kau tidak perlu bingung, karena menekan tombol apapun kau akan tersambung denganku." ujar Chen yang masih terfokus dengan __setting-__an nya. "Nah, beres."

"Issh, terserah padamu." Xiumin pasrah.

.

"Chenchen? Bagaimana kalau aku berkeja di restoran bersamamu?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba, ketika mereka sampai di losmen.

"Berkerja?"

"Iya, aku akan ambil _shift_ yang sama denganmu. Nah, kalau begitu aku akan terus bersama denganmu kan?" jelas Xiumin. Berharap Chen akan memperbolehkan nya bekerja. "Lagipula aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu selama ini, lebih baik aku ikut bekerja. Jadi kita punya banyak uang simpanan." lanjutnya dengan bersemangat.

Chen nampak berfikir beberapa saat, apa Xiumin bisa jika disuruh bekerja? Apa ia tidak jahat kalau membiarkan Xiumin bekerja?

"Cheeen." panggil Xiumin. Chen tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hm, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Besok aku akan tanya apa ada posisi yang tepat untukmu."

Xiumin tersenyum riang, "Terimakasih Chenchen!"

OOO

"Oke, kau diterima bekerja disini. Tugasmu menjadi pelayan, dan kau bisa mengambil seragammu esok hari saat kau mulai bekerja disini." ucap seorang pemilik restoran di tempat Chen bekerja.

"Terima kasih, tapi apa boleh saya mulai bekerja hari ini tuan?" tanya Minseok.

"Uhm, baiklah. Kau boleh mulai bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong jangan panggil aku tuan, berapa umurmu?"

Xiumin terlihat kebingungan, tentu saja karena ia tidak punya umur manusia. Dalam usia kucing, ia baru berusia 2 tahun. Ia melirik Chen yang ada di sebelahnya.

"22, umurnya sama sepertiku hyung." ucap Chen seakan mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Xiumin.

Xiumin pun mengangguk-angguk. "I-iya, umurku 22 tahun.."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung. Oh iya, namaku Kris." ucap pemilik restoran yang ternyata bernama Kris.

"Baiklah Kris hyung, terima kasih.." ucap Xiumin sebelum keluar dari ruangan milik Kris.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Xiumin di ruang ganti. Karena belum memiliki seragam, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos.

"Ini, pakai dulu celemeknya." Chen melemparkan celemek berwarna hitam dengan tulisan nama restoran tempat mereka bekerja.

Xiumin menangkap celemek itu dan mencoba untuk memakainya, namun ia terlihat begitu kesusahan untuk mengikat bagian belakang celemeknya.

Chen yang telah mengikat celemek miliknya kemudian melirik Xiumin. Terlihat sekali kalau Xiumin butuh bantuan. "Bukan begitu caranya memakai celemek."

Chen berjalan mendekati Xiumin kemudian berhadapan dengannya. Ia meraih tali belakang celemek Xiumin dan mulai mengikatnya. Xiumin membeku. Posisi Chen sekarang seperti akan memeluknya.

"Nah, sudah."

__Deg__

Chen malah merona sendiri ketika tak sengaja telinganya bersentuhan dengan pipi mulus Xiumin. Dengan gelagat yang canggung ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan kembali menuju lokernya.

"Kau ambillah menu di lokermu itu." sambung Chen berniat mengalihkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sial! Jantung nya berdegup tak karuan.

.

"Nah begitu caranya, jangan lupa tersenyum pada setiap pelanggan." Chen memberitahu Xiumin tentang apa-apa saja yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pelayan.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, sekarang aku siap bekerja."

"Kalau ada yang menggodamu beri tahu aku." ucap Chen tiba-tiba.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Xiumin yang kurang mendengar perkataan Chen barusan.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Ayo mulai bekerja."

"Ayo, __fighting__!" Xiumin mengangkat tangan Chen dan menggenggamnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Chen ikut tersenyum, "__Fighting__!"

.

Xiumin mulai melayani pelanggan pertamanya. Seorang namja dengan kemeja berwarna hijau muda yang baru saja datang dan duduk di meja ujung dekat jendela.

"Selamat siang tuan, ini menu nya." sambut Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Ia mempraktekan apa yang Chen ajarkan dengan baik.

Namja itu meraih menu yang ada di tangan Xiumin, setelah beberapa saat ia menyebutkan pesanannya, "Aku mau sup ikan dan jus tomat." ucap namja itu.

Xiumin mencatat pesanannya, "Baiklah, apa ada lagi?"

Namja itu menggeleng, "Itu dulu saja."

Xiumin mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah silahkan menunggu pesanan anda." Xiumin pun berlalu untuk menuju dapur dan menyerahkan pesanan.

Chen yang kebetulan sedang melayani pelanggan di samping Xiumin ikut tersenyum melihat Xiumin. Diliriknya Xiumin yang telah sukses melayani pelanggan pertamanya. Bola matanya terus mengikuti arah Xiumin pergi.

"Hei, apa kau dengar pesananku?"

Dan ia malah terkena amukan pelanggan gara-gara terlalu fokus dengan Xiumin.

.

"Xiumin, antarkan pesanan sup ikan ini." seorang __Chef__ keluar dari dapur dengan semangkuk besar sup ikan yang nampak lezat dan masih panas.

"Oki doki." jawab Xiumin yang segera mengambil nampan dan membawa sup ikan itu menuju pelanggannya barusan.

Ia berjalan dengan bersemangat, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ada tumpahan eskrim yang belum sempat dibersihkan dan membuat lantai nya licin.

__Sret__

Xiumin terpeleset, tepat di depan meja si pelanggan yang memesan sup ikan. Hal buruknya adalah, tangan Xiumin melepuh karena tumpahan sup ikan yang masih sangat panas.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH." teriak Xiumin. Namja di depannya cengo. Chen segera berlari menuju tempat Xiumin berada.

"X-XIUMIN!" panik Chen, ia berlutut di depan Xiumin dan meraih tangannya. "Yaampun, tanganmu terkena luka bakar."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja namja yang berada di depan Xiumin mendekati mereka berdua, melihat luka Xiumin dan menyadari bahwa itu bisa menjadi luka yang serius. "Ayo bawa dia ke rumah sakit, hanya beberapa meter dari sini."

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Chen dan Xiumin baru tahu kalau namja itu merupakan seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit yang berada tidak jauh dari restoran. Karena beliau merasa bersalah dengan luka bakar di tangan Xiumin—yang sebenarnya merupakan kecerobohan Xiumin sendiri—maka Xiumin ditempatkan di salah satu ruangan VVIP. Padahal ia hanya mengalami luka bakar yang berdiameter 5 cm.

"Terimakasih banyak dokter, seharusnya tidak perlu serepot ini." ucap Chen sambil memperhatikan tangan Xiumin yang sedang dibalut kain kasa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula ini kan terjadi karena ia mengantar pesananku." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, kalau tak salah namamu Xiumin ya?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Iya dok. Aku Xiumin."

"Dan kau?" Dokter berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu melirik ke arah Chen.

"Aku Chen."

"Namaku Suho, nah lukamu sudah beres. Aku akan membawakan salep yang harus kau oleskan sampai lukanya hilang. Sebentar ya, kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal bilang saja." ujar Suho yang lagi-lagi tersenyum, kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan untuk mengambil salep yang ia maksud.

Xiumin melirik Chen takut-takut. Ia sangat takut Chen akan marah padanya, karena baru di hari pertama berkerja tapi ia sudah membuat masalah. "Chen maafkan aku ya, aku tahu kau pasti kesal padaku.." ucapnya melihat raut wajah Chen yang nampak tidak biasa.

Chen menggeleng, "Aku bukannya kesal, aku hanya khawatir. Kau begitu teledor, padahal daritadi aku memperhatikanmu.. Tapi tetap saja.."

__Tok tok__

Keduanya mendongak ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Dan setelah itu pintu terbuka, ternyata Lay yang datang.

"Lay? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Xiumin kaget. Padahal ia belum memberitahu kalau ia masuk rumah sakit. Chen menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kalau ia juga tidak tahu mengapa Lay tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau ingat kan waktu aku pernah melihat kejadian yang kau alami di malam itu? Nah, semenjak saat itu aku menjadi terkoneksi denganmu. Aku bisa tahu jika kau dalam kesulitan atau bahaya." jelas Lay yang langsung mendekati Xiumin dan Chen. Ah, pantas saja waktu itu dengan mudah Lay menemukan Xiumin hampir sekarat karena diserang Chaerin.

Chen mendesah lelah, kalau saja ia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti Lay itu. Ia pasti bisa melindungi Xiumin lebih baik lagi, batin nya.

"Mana coba kulihat lukamu?" tanya Lay.

Xiumin mengangkat tangannya, "Yang ini."

Lay malah melepas perban yang membalut luka Xiumin.

"Hei kenapa kau membuka perbannya?" panik Chen.

"Tenanglah, aku ini anak dari dewa kehidupan. Aku punya kekuatan __Healing__, kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan." Lay mengelus luka Xiumin perlahan dan tiba-tiba saja luka di tangan Xiumin menghilang.

"Waaah, luka ku benar-benar sembuh.." Xiumin memperhatikan tangannya yang kini sudah mulus kembali dan tidak terasa sakit sedikitpun.

Chen cengo. Kemampuan Lay memang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan." terang Lay sambil tersenyum.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?"

Ketiganya terbelalak saat Suho masuk dan melihat apa yang baru saja Lay lakukan. Suho kan tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kehidupan para dewa dan hal-hal mistis yang berhubungan dengan itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka menjelaskannya pada Suho.

Suho semakin mendekat kearah Lay dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hal yang dilakukan Lay barusan merupakan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara medis. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" ulang Suho. Ia melihat tangan Xiumin semakin jelas, dan Xiumin benar-benar sudah sembuh.

Lay nampak gelagapan, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan itu pada Suho. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur, Suho sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Lay menghilangkan luka Xiumin hanya dengan sentuhan tangannya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan padamu.. Tapi ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang. Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain, hanya berdua?..." ujar Lay agak ragu.

Suho mengangguk, "Ayo kita ke ruanganku."

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang kau ceritakan.. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga aku telah melihat semuanya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku.." ujar Suho setelah Lay selesai menceritakan tentang kemampuannya. Juga sedikit sejarah tentangnya dan ayahnya yang merupakan dewa kehidupan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukan ini kepada sembarangan orang." ujar Lay gugup. "Aku bisa percayakan rahasia ini padamu, kan?"

Suho mengangguk, "Tentu saja, jangan takut. Percayalah padaku." kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

.

"Eh, buat apa kita berdiam diri disini? Lukamu sudah sembuh kan?" ucap Chen. Diliriknya Xiumin yang sedang asyik memakan buah-buahan yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, kapan lagi kita merasakan ruangan enak seperti ini?" Xiumin kembali melahap buah anggurnya, "Kau mau?"

Chen mengangguk, kemudian membuka mulutnya. "A.."

"Mendekatlah padaku, bodoh!" ujar Xiumin sambil terkekeh.

"Sudah berani kau mengejekku?" ucap Chen dengan dahi berkerut.

Xiumin nyengir, "Hahaha, ini mau tidak sih?" ia kembali menjulurkan buah anggur di tangannya.

Chen mendekat ke Xiumin dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Namun.

__Hap__

Xiumin memakan anggurnya sendiri kemudian tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Chen.

Chen cengo. Xiumin mulai jahil rupanya.

"Kalau kau mau, ya ambil saja sendiri hahahaha." Xiumin kembali terkikik geli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makasih untuk yang udah ngerespon. Dan saya cukup lega respon dari kalian baik hehehehe. Cerita kali ini bakal beda banget sama yang kemarin saya hapus, jadi jangan khawatir untuk tetap mengikuti fic ini terus. Saya harap nanti ga bakal ada yg kecewa *kecup readers*

Maaf kalo update nya molor hehe

**Balasan review chapter 6 : **

guest 88 : HAIIII! saya ikut seneng juga kalo ada yg seneng hehe. Iya saya juga kecewa sendiri pas bacanya TTATT semoga kali ini ga bikin kecewa lagi ya! ASIK ADA YG PERHATIAN! hehe, nggak ada masalah sih, cuman waktu itu kayanya pikiran terbagi-bagi buat un dll jadi kepikirannya mau cepet-cepet beresin ff aja dan ya.. Jadi nya kayak gitu, mengecewakan... Hahaha jadi curhat kan ;-; makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

Jung Jae In : iyaaa! Semoga ya karena CHENMIN HARUS SELALU SO SWEET #CAPSLOCKJEBOL hahahah. Ini saya masukin SuLay! Walaupun dikit banget sih hohoho. Cheonmaneyooo, dan makasih juga udah baca dan review^^

HappyHeicho: iyaa tadinya ini udah tamat, tapi karena saya sendiri (dan banyak juga readers) yg kecewa sama cerita akhirnya makanya saya rombak. Karena kebetulan lagi ada ide juga hoho. Makasih banyak yaa semangatnya. Makasih juga udah baca dan review^^

lolamoet 2: fyuhhh lega deh kalo gitu hoho semoga yg kali ini ga mengecewakan yaa. Nggak apa apa kokkkk jadi punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hehe.. Makasih udah baca dan review^^

.

P.S.: 2 tahun kucing itu setara sama 24 tahun manusia =^w^=


	8. Chapter 8

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

__.__

__.__

__.__

__Xiumin nyengir, "Hahaha, ini mau tidak sih?" ia kembali menjulurkan buah anggur di tangannya.__

__Chen mendekat ke Xiumin dengan mulut yang terbuka. __

__Namun.__

Hap

__Xiumin memakan anggurnya sendiri kemudian tertawa cekikikan melihat wajah Chen.__

__Chen cengo. Xiumin mulai jahil rupanya.__

__"Kalau kau mau, ya ambil saja sendiri hahahaha." Xiumin kembali terkikik geli. __

__.__

__.__

__.__

__.__

__Chapter 8__

__.__

__.__

__.__

"Ya! Kau menyebalkan sekali!" ujar Chen dengan tampang kesal.

Xiumin masih tertawa, "Hahahahah lucu sekali wajahmu!"

"Berhenti menertawakanku." Chen mendekati Xiumin dan mengambil semua buah yang ada diatas keranjang. "Semua buah-buahan ini milikku sekarang." ujarnya sambil menggigit sebuah apel.

Xiumin berhenti tertawa, sekarang dia yang gantian cemberut. "Jangan ambil buahkuuuu! Chen kembalikan!"

"Hahahaha makanya jangan macam-macam padaku!" Chen menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali menggigit apelnya.

"Issh menyebalkan!"

"Apa bedanya denganmu, huh?" balas Chen.

_Klek_

Pintu kembali terbuka, Lay sudah kembali bersama Suho. Xiumin dan Chen lega karena mereka berdua tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang buruk.

"Aku sudah mengerti tentang semuanya, dan juga tentang Xiumin. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membeberkannya pada siapapun." jelas Suho.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak, dok."

"Panggil saja aku Suho." ujar Suho yang ikut tersenyum.

OOO

_"Yoboseyo..._

"Ah ne, Kris hyung..

"Xiumin? Dia tidak apa-apa sekarang hyung. Lukanya sudah ditangani, sepertinya dia bisa mulai bekerja sore ini. Ah iya hyung maaf kemarin aku jadi bolos kerja karena mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

"Ya, hyung?

"Kami akan tetap bekerja sore ini.

"Iya hyung, lukanya tidak begitu serius. Tidak perlu repot-repot hyung, kami masih bisa bekerja.

"Ah... _Arasseo,_ terima kasih banyak hyung.."

__Pip__

"Kris hyung?" tanya Minseok.

Chen mengangguk sambil memasukkan __handphone__ nya ke kantung celana. "Iya."

"Dia bilang apa? Apa dia marah? Apa aku tidak bisa bekerja lagi?" ujar Xiumin panik.

"Hei, tenanglah.. Bukan seperti itu. Tadi Kris hyung menanyakan keadaanmu dan aku bilang kau baik-baik saja. Dan saat aku bilang sore ini kita akan mulai bekerja, dia menolak, dia bilang lebih baik kau istirahat saja sampai besok. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu.." jelas Chen.

Xiumin bernafas lega, "Aah.. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kufikir dia marah.."

"Walaupun aku diberi libur bekerja namun aku harus tetap kuliah. Jadi, kau harus diam di rumah sampai aku pulang. Oke?"

Xiumin mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah.."

"Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

"Iya bawel." protes Xiumin mendengar ocehan Chen.

.

Xiumin memainkan _handphone_ nya. Beruntung ia memiliki banyak permainan seru yang dapat mengurangi rasa bosan saat menunggu Chen sendirian di rumah.

"Uh, kenapa _score_ ku tidak bertambah terus." Xiumin meletakkan _handphone_ nya diatas meja. "Bosan..."

_Drrrttttt..._

Xiumin mengambil _handphone_ nya yang bergetar.

_**New message.**_

_**From : Luhan**_

_Xiumin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sudah jarang sekali ke café?_

_**To : Luhan**_

_Aku sedang sakit. Chen bilang, tidak boleh kemana-mana. _

_**From : Luhan**_

_Kau sakit apa?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!_

_**To : Luhan**_

_Aku sudah sembuh sebenarnya, tapi disuruh istirahat. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja._

_**From : Luhan**_

_Aku kesana ya?_

_**To : Luhan**_

_Nanti Chen marah, lain kali saja ya. Pay pay~_

Xiumin menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan lagi _handphone_ nya diatas meja. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat rindu dengan kopi di _café_ nya Luhan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chen melarangnya untuk pergi kemana-mana. Dan ia yakin, Chen akan marah kalau tahu Luhan mengunjunginya.

"Kenapa Chen melarang-larangku, eoh?" ucapnya bermonolog ria.

"Turuti saja lah..." pasrahnya.

_Ting Nong_

Dan tiba-tiba saja bel berbunyi.

"Siapa itu? Apa Luhan nekat datang? Eh, mana mungkin cepat sekali." gumam Xiumin yang kemudian beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

_Klek_

"Hai." sapa seseorang yang berada di depan pintu.

"C-Chaerin?" kaget Xiumin ketika mendapati Chaerin yang datang.

"Kumohon jangan takut.. A-aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu.." ujar Chaerin yang langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Xiumin. Mencegahnya untuk menutup pintu.

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatanku.." kata Chaerin dengan tatapan memelas.

Akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk, "Baiklah.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, asal kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu lagi.. Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapatkan alamatku?"

"Lay yang memberitahuku.." Chaerin tersenyum, "Kuharap setelah ini kita bisa berteman, Xiumin."

Xiumin balas tersenyum, "Tentu saja.."

Akhirnya Xiumin mempersilahkan Chaerin untuk masuk dan mengobrol dengannya. Meskipun Chaerin sama sekali tidak memberitahu tentang latar belakangnya. Entahlah, yeoja itu begitu tertutup. Xiumin masih bisa melihat sorot mata penuh kesedihan di kedua bola mata Chaerin. Namun, ia terus menutupinya dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menyipit.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang." ucap Chaerin setelah beberapa lama mereka mengobrol.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

Chaerin mengangguk, "Oh iya, boleh aku minta nomor _handphone_ mu?"

"Boleh, ini nomorku." Xiumin memperlihatkan nomornya pada Chaerin. Setelah itu ia mengantar Chaerin sampai depan pagar.

"Terima kasih, yasudah aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti." Chaerin melambaikan tangannya.

Xiumin tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa Chaerin, hati-hati!" ia senang karena Chaerin bukanlah musuhnya sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tadi Chaerin kesini?!" panik Chen setelah ia sampai di losmen. Xiumin menceritakan tentang kedatangan Chaerin dan kenyataan bahwa ia mengobrol banyak dengan yeoja itu.

"Iya, dia datang. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

Chen memegang kedua bahu Xiumin, kemudian mengecek satu persatu bagian tubuh Xiumin. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Tidak, Chen. Tenanglah, ia hanya minta maaf karena masih berasa bersalah tentang kejadian waktu itu."

Chen menghela nafas lega, "Ah syukurlah, aku takut ia kembali menyakitimu."

"Yaampun, kau sebegitu mengkhawatirkanku?" Xiumin terkekeh.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Yasudah kalau begitu aku tidak akan mempedulikanmu lagi." tantang Chen.

Xiumin cemberut, "Jangaaaan, aku lebih suka kau yang peduli denganku. Ah sudahlah, kau mandi dulu sana. Aku akan memasak untukmu."

Chen mengangguk dan Xiumin bergegas ke dapur.

'Aku juga suka kau yang peduli denganku, Xiumin.'batin Chen sambil tersenyum.

_Ting Nong_

"Siapa yang datang?" gumam Chen sambil berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Apa disini tempat tinggal Xiumin?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sepertinya merupakan tukang pos. Ia membawa sekeranjang buah di tangannya.

"Iya betul." jawab Chen.

Pria itu memberikan keranjang berisi buah di tangannya pada Chen. "Ini ada kiriman untuk saudara Xiumin, dan ini tanda terimanya silahkan ditandatangani." kemudian memberikan kertas tanda terima yang langsung Chen tandatangani.

"Sudah. Terimakasih banyak pak."

Pria itu mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Chen pun masuk setelah pria itu pergi. Ia melihat keranjang buahnya dan menemukan sebuah kertas pink berbentuk hati.

_Cepat sembuh ya, manis._

_-Luhan_

Chen membaca isi kertas itu dengan ekspresi ingin muntah, kemudian membuang kertas itu ke tong sampah.

"Xiumin~ kita pesta buah lagi hari ini~~~~" teriaknya girang.

OOO

"Xiumin, bangunlah. Kita harus mulai bekerja." Chen mengguncang tubuh Xiumin yang masih terlelap di sofa. Sepertinya ia begadang karena ada siaran ulang drama korea kesukaannya di tengah malam.

"I-iya Chen..." gumam Xiumin yang kemudian segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa sangat mengantuk.

"Cepat mandi, nanti kita bisa terlambat. Hari ini _shift_ kita pagi."

Xiumin mengangguk, kemudian mengambil handuk dan bajunya untuk bergegas mandi.

.

"Hoam..." Xiumin menguap untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tangannya masih mengelap meja di restoran, tapi nampak lemah dan dipaksakan.

Chen mendesah lelah, "Sudah kubilang, jangan begadang. Kau sendiri kan yang memutuskan untuk bekerja kan?" ia menghentikan sesaat kegiatan mengelap mejanya dan memandang kasihan pada Xiumin.

"Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi, kan? Belum ada pengunjung.."

Chen menggeleng, _"Shift_ pagi memang bertugas untuk membersihkan restoran terlebih dahulu sebelum pengunjung datang."

"Iya, iya.. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Rasa kantukku pasti hilang saat melayani pelanggan." ujar Xiumin.

Chen mengangguk, "Baiklah, tapi jangan dipaksakan."

.

"Ketiduran kan.." Chen melirik jam tangannya, jam setengah delapan pagi. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum restoran dibuka. Kembali ia menatap Xiumin kasihan.

Xiumin tertidur di salah satu kursi restoran, dengan kedua tangan terlipat yang menopang wajahnya diatas meja. Padahal Chen hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk menyiapkan celemek mereka.

Chen menarik kursi disebelah Xiumin kemudian duduk disana. Memperhatikan wajah polos Xiumin yang tengah terpejam. Entah mengapa kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, tersenyum melihat wajah Xiumin yang nampak lucu saat tengah tertidur.

"Uh.." lenguh Xiumin. Ia mengganti posisi tidurnya, kepalanya menyamping ke arah lain.

"Ish, apa dia sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan?" gumam Chen yang kini tidak bisa melihat wajah Xiumin yang tengah menghadap ke arah lain.

Chen berniat menarik kursinya dan pindah tempat duduk agar bisa melihat wajah Xiumin lagi. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Xiumin terulur untuk memegang lengannya.

"Aku tahu..." gumam Xiumin, sepertinya dia ngelindur.

Chen terdiam, cengo. Apa-apaan sih Xiumin ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mau mengatakan _saranghae_ kan?" gumam Xiumin lagi, matanya masih terpejam. Kemudian pegangan tangannya terlepas.

Chen semakin cengo. Apa Xiumin benar-benar sadar kalau ia memperhatikannya sedari tadi?

Dengan cepat ia menjauh dari Xiumin dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menutupi rasa malu. Kenapa Xiumin tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?

Sial! Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

"Ugh..." Xiumin kembali melenguh, "Ayolah Kim Tan, ucapkan _saranghae_ pada Eun Sang!" setelah itu ia kembali mendengkur.

Yah, sepertinya Xiumin benar-benar menonton drama korea nya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Sampai terbawa mimpi.

Dan membuat seseorang disana salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Xiumin? Bisa kau ke ruanganku sekarang? Ada yang harus kau tandatangani untuk slip gaji." panggil Kris yang kemudian langsung kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

Xiumin yang untungnya sudah melayani pelanggan, kemudian melirik ke arah Chen dan menghampirinya. "Tanda tangan? Aku kan tidak punya.." bisiknya pada Chen.

"Buat saja tulisan namamu dengan huruf yang menyambung, atau kau bisa berkreasi sendiri lah." jawab Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Ah, baiklah." lalu ia pun segera memasuki ruangan Kris.

_Klek_

"Hyung?"

"Ah, Xiumin. Kemarilah." panggil Kris yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

Xiumin mengangguk dan duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Kris. Kris memberikan sejumlah berkas, "Ini untuk data karyawan, tolong isi dengan lengkap. Dan yang satunya untuk slip gaji."

"Haruskah aku isi semuanya sekarang?" ujar Xiumin ragu, bagaimana ia bisa mengisi data seperti itu. Ia butuh bantuan Chen.

"Ya, yasudah kalau tidak bisa sekarang kau bisa membawanya pulang. Tapi besok kau harus membawanya. _Arasseo?"_ kata Kris seakan mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih Kris hyung." ujar Xiumin sambil membawa berkas-berkas yang harus ia isi.

Kris mengangguk, "Iya, sekarang kau bisa kembali bekerja."

.

.

.

Setelah bekerja seharian—walaupun Chen harus mengikuti kelas di siang hari, dan kembali bekerja sore hari nya—mereka pun pulang. Xiumin memegangi punggungnya yang terasa agak pegal. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja seharian penuh.

"Oh iya Chen, tolong bantu aku mengisi biodata untuk data karyawan."

Chen mengangguk, "Mana yang harus diisi?"

Xiumin menyerahkan beberapa lembar berkas yang harus diisi, "Ini, aku bingung bagaimana mengisinya."

"Yang pertama, nama. Kau isi saja Kim Xiumin." ujar Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk dan menuliskan 'Kim Xiumin' di baris nama. "Lalu? Tempat tanggal lahir?"

"Hm, karena aku menemukanmu di Seoul. Tanggal berapa sih aku lupa?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Mana aku ingat?"

Chen nampak berfikir, "Ah aku tahu! Kau mengikutiku saat festival berakhir di kampusku. Hm, kalau tidak salah tanggal 26 Maret."

"Seoul, Dua.. Puluh... Enam... Maret" Xiumin menuliskan apa yang Chen ucapkan. "Tahun?"

"1992, samakan saja denganku."

Dan akhirnya Xiumin berhasil mengisi biodata yang agak di karang-karang olehnya dan Chen. Ia pun membuat tanda tangan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan menurut Chen, tandatangannya lumayan juga.

Ketika ingin membuka lembar kedua, tiba-tiba saja ada selembar foto yang jatuh. "Loh, apa ini?" Chen mengambil foto itu. Dan melihatnya bersama dengan Xiumin.

"Ini Kris hyung dengan siapa? Kurasa aku mengenal yeoja di sebelahnya." ujar Chen setelah melihat fotonya, foto Kris dengan seorang yeoja.

Xiumin memicingkan matanya, "Loh? Bukankah... Itu Chaerin?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay, nyampe chapter 8.

Jadi sebenarnya Chaerin itu siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Kris?

Hmmmmm... /sok misterius/

Wkwkwkwkw. Stay tuned!

Love you all! Xoxo

**Balasan review chapter 7 :**

lolamoet 2 : Yap ada SuLay, emang udah cocok banget sih mereka wkwk Chen emang suka cemburu-cemburu gitu lah tapi gamau ngaku #ChenMahGituOrangnya (?) yippiee! Makasih yaa udah baca dan review :3

.35 : ini udah dilanjut~ makasih ya udah baca dan review :3

elfishminxiu: hahaha iya tuh xiumin mulai beraksi *apa. Wkwk makasih ya udah baca dan review :3

HappyHeichou: hahaha iya tuh xiumin tuh *apa. Kalo masalah pairing saya belum bisa nentuin.-. Soalnya ngalir gitu aja pas lagi mikirin cerita, jadi mungkin bisa bertambah/enggak hoho. Makasih ya udah baca dan review :3

Jung Jae In : iyap tapi sepercik SuLay nya... Hahah chenmin memang manis bikin geregetan x3 Makasih ya udah baca dan review :3

BangMinKi : Yap yap tapi cuma sedikit xD Makasih ya udah baca dan review :3


	9. Chapter 9

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika ingin membuka lembar kedua, tiba-tiba saja ada selembar foto yang jatuh. "Loh, apa ini?" Chen mengambil foto itu. Dan melihatnya bersama dengan Xiumin._

_"Ini Kris hyung dengan siapa? Kurasa aku mengenal yeoja di sebelahnya." ujar Chen setelah melihat fotonya, foto Kris dengan seorang yeoja._

_Xiumin memicingkan matanya, "Loh? Bukankah... Itu Chaerin?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 9_

_._

_._

_._

"Kau yakin yeoja di foto itu adalah Chaerin?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Aku yakin sekali, dia pasti Chaerin."

"Kalau memang dia itu Chaerin... Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Kris?" tanya Chen heran.

"Kurasa aku tahu kepada siapa kita harus menanyakan hal ini."

.

"Kris hyung adalah pemilik restoran di tempat kerja kami, dan kami menemukan foto ini di selipan berkas yang harus Xiumin isi. Sepertinya foto itu terjatuh dan terselip disana..." ujar Chen menjelaskan.

Lay mengangguk, "Coba kulihat fotonya."

Chen pun memberikan selembar foto itu kepada Lay. Lay meletakkan foto itu diatas meja dan menutup foto itu dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa menit, ia membuka matanya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti.." kata Lay.

Chen dan Xiumin terlihat kebingungan.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya Chen.

"Aku bisa melihat latar belakang mereka berdua lewat foto ini." jawab Lay.

Chen cengo. Lay memang seseorang yang serba bisa. Luar biasa.

"Jadi? Apa hubungan mereka berdua?" kali ini giliran Xiumin yang bertanya.

"Jadi begini, Chaerin dulunya adalah seekor merpati putih yang dirawat oleh Kris. Dan semenjak saat itu, Chaerin jatuh cinta kepada 'majikannya' alias Kris. Sehingga ia meminta pada dewa kehidupan untuk merubahnya menjadi manusia. Sama seperti kau, Xiumin.." kata Lay.

Xiumin dan Chen hanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan agar Lay melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Nah setelah ia berhasil meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia adalah burung merpati yang selama ini Kris rawat, mereka pun menjadi akrab. Lama-kelamaan Chaerin menjadi benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kris, namun...

_**Flashback on**_

"Kris, sebenarnya... Sebenarnya aku mencintaimu.." ujar Chaerin.

Kris terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Ia begitu kaget, bagaimana bisa Chaerin menyatakan cinta padanya.

"K-Kris? Kau tidak bisa menerimaku... Ya?" kata Chaerin pasrah.

"A-aku... Maafkan aku Chaerin. Kita berbeda, kau tahu kan.. Kau adalah manusia setengah siluman dan aku adalah manusia.." ucap Kris ragu. Ia tidak berani menatap Chaerin.

Chaerin mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah, ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Padahal Kris lah satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia ingin menjadi manusia. Tapi, sekarang? Kris menolaknya?

"Dan aku—" Kris ingin menjelaskan satu hal lagi, namun Chaerin sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan Kris sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Kris memandang sendu kepergian Chaerin, "—aku sudah mencintai orang lain."

_**Flashback off**_

"... Kris menolaknya, dan Kris sebenarnya sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai_._ Maka ia tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun pada Chaerin. Selama ini ia menganggap Chaerin sebagai keluarganya, seperti adiknya sendiri yang ingin ia lindungi." lanjut Lay.

"Dan Chaerin menyangka kalau Kris menolaknya hanya karena ia adalah seorang siluman?" tanya Chen.

Lay mengangguk, "Itulah sebabnya ia mencari siluman lain untuk membuatnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan berharap dengan itu Kris akan mencintainya. Padahal dugaannya salah. Alasan Kris kan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu.."

"Kasihan sekali Chaerin.. Pantas saja ia tampak depresi.." ujar Xiumin.

Lay mengangguk, "Kurasa, Kris ingin meluruskan masalah ini. Namun setelah kepergian Chaerin waktu itu, mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Apa seharusnya kita mempertemukan Kris dengan Chaerin?" usul Chen.

Lay menggeleng, "Emosi Chaerin sangatlah labil. Untuk sementara waktu, lebih baik ia tidak bertemu dengan Kris. Kalau tidak... Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya.."

"F-firasat buruk apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti di masa depan.." ucap Lay. Xiumin dan Chen mengangguk mengerti.

_Ting_ _Nong_

"Sebentar ya, sepertinya ada yang datang." ujar Lay. Ia bergegas menuju pintu rumahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

_Klek_

Ternyata Suho yang datang. "Hai, Lay. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"Suho?" Lay menggeleng, "Ah, tidak begitu.. Hanya saja sedang ada Chen dan Xiumin yang berkunjung."

Chen yang melihat bahwa Suho datang kemudian melirik kearah Xiumin, "Xiumin, kurasa kita harus pulang.." bisiknya.

"Loh, mengapa?" heran Xiumin.

"Ish, kita tidak boleh menganggu orang yang mau pacaran." bisik Chen lagi.

"Ooh.. Memangnya mereka pacaran? Kok Lay tidak memberitahuku?" bingung Xiumin dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Aish, bukan begitu.. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang.." Chen menarik tangan Xiumin lalu menyusul Lay dan Suho yang masih mengobrol di depan pintu.

"Lay, kami pulang dulu ya.. Hehe terima kasih banyak." ucap Chen.

"Ah, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Lay. "Suho baru datang padahal.."

Suho hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya Xiumin mengantuk. Iya kan Xiumin?" Chen merangkul bahu Xiumin. Xiumin mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Yasudah, hati-hati di jalan ya." ucap Lay. Chen dan Xiumin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Lay dan Suho hyung!" Chen dan Xiumin pun pergi meninggalkan Lay dan Suho.

Lay melirik ke arah Suho, "Eh, sampai mana kita tadi?"

Suho tersenyum, "Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

Dan refleks Lay mengangguk dengan pipi merona.

.

Chen menghentikan motornya ketika mereka sampai. Namun anehnya Xiumin tidak langsung turun dan masih memeluknya.

"Xiumin?" panggil Chen. Kemudian ia menengok ke belakang. "Yaampun, apa hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya?" ujarnya ketika melihat Xiumin tengah tertidur.

Chen menepuk pipi Xiumin pelan, "Hei bangun, lehermu bisa sakit kalau terus tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu."

"Miaw~" Xiumin membuka sedikit matanya, tanpa sengaja ia mengeong.

_Gulp_

Chen meneguk ludahnya.

Xiumin yang setengah tertidur dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dan suara mengeong yang imut keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Begitu menggairahkan, eh—

"C-cepat masuk ke dalam. Aku harus memarkirkan motor."

Hentikan fikiran bodohmu, Chen!

OOO

"Kenapa Xiumin tidak pernah kesini lagi ya..." gumam Luhan yang merasa kesepian di ruangannya. Apalagi sudah begitu lama Xiumin tidak datang untuk menemuinya. Akhirnya ia mengirim pesan pada Xiumin.

_**To : Xiumin**_

_Xiumin, kau sedang apa?_

Luhan memandangi _handphone_ nya, menunggu Xiumin untuk membalasnya. Namun kali ini pesannya tidak langsung dibalas. Ia harus menunggu cukup lama hingga _handphone_ nya berdering membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

_**New Message.**_

Senyum Luhan luntur ketika mengetahui bahwa _handphone_ nya berdering karena ada pesan masuk dari operator.

"Yah, Xiumin. Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku eoh?"

_Drrrrttt.._

Dengan malas Luhan melihat _handphone_ nya.

"Akhirnya!" girang Luhan ketika Xiumin membalas pesannya.

_**From : Xiumin**_

_Oh iya, Aku belum bilang padamu ya? Mulai sekarang aku sudah bekerja menjadi pelayan di restoran! ._

_**To : Xiumin**_

_Pantas saja... Apa nama restoran tempatmu bekerja?_

_**From : Xiumin**_

_XODUS restaurant. Memang kenapa?_

_**To : Xiumin**_

_Kebetulan ini jam makan siang. Aku akan kesana~_

_**From : Xiumin**_

_Baiklah Luhan, kutunggu ya ._

Luhan tersenyum sumringah, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menuju restoran tempat Xiumin bekerja.

.

"Selamat siang, anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Nanti saja deh.." ujarnya, sebenarnya ia menunggu agar Xiumin yang melayaninya.

"Ah baiklah tuan. Kalau sudah ingin memesan, anda bisa memanggil salah satu dari kami." kata pelayan itu yang kemudian meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Xiumin. Dan kebetulan Xiumin baru keluar dari _pantry._ "Xiumin!" panggil Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Namun tak bertahan lama karena ia bisa melihat Chen yang juga keluar dari _pantry_ dan kini berada di belakang Xiumin.

"Luhan!" balas Xiumin. Ia berniat untuk menghampiri meja Luhan sebelum Chen memegang kedua bahunya dari belakang.

"Layani dulu pelanggan yang itu." ia menunjuk seorang yeoja dengan bayi yang sedang mencari-cari pelayan.

"T-tapi, Luhan?" tanya Xiumin bingung.

"Biar aku yang layani dia. Sudah sana, kasihan ahjumma itu." ujar Chen. Xiumin mengangguk dan langsung melakukan apa yang Chen suruh.

Chen mendesah malas kemudian menghampiri meja Luhan. "Mau pesan apa?"

Luhan terlihat kecewa, "Aku mau Xiumin yang melayaniku."

"Cepat beritahu aku kau mau pesan apa."

Luhan mendengus, "Hei! Aku ini pelanggan. Jangan kasar seperti itu." protesnya.

"Aish, aku tidak kasar. Jadi, anda mau memesan apa tuan?" ulang Chen dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan memandang sendu kearah Xiumin yang sedang berinteraksi dengan anak kecil di meja pelanggan lain, gagal sudah rencananya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Xiumin. Karena namja berwajah kotak di depannya ini.

"Hei, mau jadi pesan apa tidak?" tanya Chen membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Iya iya bawel! Aku pesan!"

.

Luhan sudah selesai menikmati makanannya, namun ia masih mencari cara untuk mendekati Xiumin. Ini terasa begitu sulit karena Chen yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan Xiumin dan menyuruh Xiumin ini itu. Sungguh menyebalkan, fikir Luhan.

Dan ketika ada kesempatan, Luhan tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

"Xiumin!" panggil Luhan. Xiumin menoleh dan menghampiri Luhan.

Kerja bagus Luhan! Chen sedang tidak berada di sana.

"Aku mau memesan _dessert,_ bisa kau rekomendasikan yang paling enak?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin nampak berfikir, "Kalau yang paling terkenal di restoran ini adalah _Mango_ _Dessert._ Tapi aku juga belum pernah merasakannya sih.. Hehe, apa kau mau pesan itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah! Aku pesan itu saja. Dua buah ya!"

"Tentu, dua _Mango_ _Dessert_ ya. Itu saja?" tanya Xiumin setelah selesai menulis pesanan Luhan.

Luhan kembali mengangguk, "Hu'um itu saja."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya." Xiumin tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Luhan untuk memberikan pesanannya.

Luhan mulai nyengir-nyengir tidak karuan. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya pesanannya datang. Dan betapa bahagianya Luhan ketika Xiumin lah yang mengantarkannya.

"Tadaa~ _Special_ _Mango_ _Dessert._ Selamat menikmati." ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, nampak enak. Ngomong-ngomong aku sengaja memesankan dua buah. Yang satu lagi untukmu. Kau mau kan menemaniku kan?" tawar Luhan.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak Luhan, terima kasih.. Aku masih harus bekerja." tolaknya.

"Sebentar saja~ kumohon.. Kau bilang kau belum pernah mencobanya kan?" pinta Luhan.

Akhirnya Xiumin mengangguk, sedikit tergoda juga sih dengan _dessert_ berwarna orange cerah dengan potongan buah mangga di atasnya itu. "Baiklah, sebentar saja ya.. Aku takut dimarahi bos ku." dan duduk disamping Luhan untuk menikmati _dessert_ nya.

Luhan hampir melompat-lompat kegirangan, namun ia tahan dalam hati.

"Aku makan ya?" ujar Xiumin, Luhan mengangguk kemudian mereka berdua memakan _dessert_ nya.

"Wah, ini enak sekali." kata Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Iya, enak sekali!" girangnya kemudian memakan _dessert_ nya lagi.

Luhan tersenyum lebar memperhatikan Xiumin yang nampak sangat menikmati _dessert_ nya, namun seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi takut ketika melihat Chen sedang melayani pelanggan yang hanya berbeda dua meja dengannya.

Luhan membatin, '_Jangan lihat kesini. Jangan lihat kesini. Jangan lihat kesini. Jangan lihat kesini jangan li—_

"Xiumin? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

—_Sial!'_

Chen segera mendatangi meja Luhan, "Xiumin?" ulangnya.

Xiumin nyengir, "Luhan mentraktirku ini, kau mau?" tawarnya pada Chen.

"Wah boleh juga tuh." Chen menarik kursi disamping Xiumin dan duduk disana.

Luhan menggerutu. Sial! Chen ini menganggu sekali.

"Ini ini." Xiumin segera menyuapi Chen. "Enak kan?"

Chen merona, ia hampir tersedak. Perlakuan Xiumin yang tiba-tiba menyuapinya itu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Bersebrangan dengan itu hati Luhan bagai ditikam sembilu—perih. Niatnya ingin makan berdua dengan Xiumin, tapi yang didapat malah pemandangan yang lebih buruk daripada melihat isi dompet yang kosong.

Xiumin melirik kedua namja di dekatnya itu dengan tatapan heran. "Hei hei, kalian kenapa sih?" ucapnya, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Luhan dan Chen.

"Ah, Tidak.. Tidak.."

"Tidak apa apa.." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Aneh sekali." dan mulai menikmati _dessert_ nya lagi.

Luhan mendengus, menatap Chen penuh amarah. Sedangkan Chen tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan Xiumin tetap ceria menikmati _Mango_ _Dessert_ nya.

"Luhan? Boleh kuminta punyamu, kan? Ini enak sekali hehehe." ucapnya polos. Tanpa sadar dengan adanya aura kegelapan yang menguar dari kedua namja di dekatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Nah terjawab sudah hubungan Chaerin dan Kris.

Sekarang pasti bisa nebak siapa orang yang Kris cintai xD

Oh iya, Chaerin itu CL 2NE1 yap. Gatau kenapa rasanya cocok aja jadi orang yang jahat-jahat punya aura membunuh... #ditimpukinBlackJack T.T

MAKASIH YANG UDAH BACA DAN SETIA MENGIKUTI FIC INI! SAYA CINTA KALIAN! XOXOXO

**Balasan Review Chapter 8 :**

Kim Jong Min : Yapp! Sekarang udah terjawab yaaa. Tapi hubungan Kris Chaerin nggak menjurus sampe pacaran kok xp Makasih udah baca dan review:3

lolamoet : nah sekarang udah terjawab yaa hub Kris Chaerin. Yuppp! Chaerin itu CL. Emang tuh si Chen, maunya memanfaatkan yang ada aja, kan sayang kalo buahnya ga dimakan mubazir xD nah masalah kelanjutan Chaerin belum bisa dipastikan/? Wkwk makasih ya udah baca dan review :3

winter park chanchan : okayyy udah dilanjut yaaa~ makasih udah baca dan review :3

HappyHeichou : sepertinya bakal ada yg nambah nih huwehe xD iya tuh Chen baper orangnya wkwk. Ini udah dilanjut yaaa~ makasih udah baca dan review :3

parkchanyeol chanyeol 35 : Yupyupppp! Hehe makasih yaaaaaa xp ini udah dilanjut yaaa~ makasih udah baca dan review :3

BangMinKi : nah hubungan mereka udah terjawab yaa~ wkwk makasih udah baca dan review:3

elfishminxiu : nah sekarang hubungan Kris Chaerin udah terjawab yaa~ namanya juga Chen, belum dimiliki Xiumin nya tapi udah posesif #Chenmah gituorangnya XD makasih ya udah baca dan review:3

firda-xmin : belum pacaran aja udah so sweet/? Emang tuh mereka bikin sirik aja #ditoyorChenMin wkwk nah hubungan Kris Chaerin udah terjawab yaaa~ huhu maafin saya kalo bikin per chapter bisanya suka segini-gini aja... Maaf ya kalo kurang panjang m(_ _)m gapapa kokkkkk~ santai saja kalau denganku/? Wkwk makasih ya udah baca dan review :3

Jung Jae In : Iya tuh Chen mana suka baper XD wkwk. Nahh hubungan Kris sama Chaerin udah terjawab yaaa~ ini udah dilanjuttt x3 makasih yaa udah baca dan review :3


	10. Chapter 10

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

_._

_._

_._

_Xiumin melirik kedua namja di dekatnya itu dengan tatapan heran. "Hei hei, kalian kenapa sih?" ucapnya, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Luhan dan Chen._

_"Ah, Tidak.. Tidak.." _

_"Tidak apa apa.." jawab mereka bersamaan._

_Xiumin mengangguk, "Aneh sekali." dan mulai menikmati _dessert _nya lagi._

_Luhan mendengus, menatap Chen penuh amarah. Sedangkan Chen tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

_Dan Xiumin tetap ceria menikmati_ Mango Dessert _nya._

_"Luhan? Boleh kuminta punyamu, kan? Ini enak sekali hehehe." ucapnya polos. Tanpa sadar dengan adanya aura kegelapan yang menguar dari kedua namja di dekatnya itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 10_

_._

_._

_._

"Ada Kris hyung.." Chen segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Xiumin ketika melihat Kris datang. "Ayo, kita kembali bekerja."

Xiumin berdiri dan merapihkan celemeknya, "Iya iya." ucapnya. "Sampai jumpa nanti ya Luhan! Terima kasih _Mango_ _dessert_ nya."5

Luhan tersenyum pada Xiumin dan melambaikan tangannya singkat. Kemudian cemberut ketika Xiumin semakin jauh. Dan ada Chen di depannya.

"Apa kuracun saja si Chen itu?" gumam Luhan pelan.

Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, nanti kalau aku dipenjara kan bisa bahaya." lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. "Sadarlah kau, tampan!" hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ nya lalu membuka kamera depan, "Aku sebegini tampannya kok." ujarnya sambil melihat pantulan wajahnya di _handphone._

"Hai tampan!" ucap Luhan dengan bangga sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Luhan tak berhenti mengagumi keindahan wajahnya sebelum—

"Mama mama, paman itu gila!"

—Ia malah disangka tidak waras oleh seorang anak kecil yang lewat.

Sang ibu dari anak itu tersenyum-senyum ke arah Luhan, "Maafkan anak saya ya.." ujarnya sambil berlalu. Dan setelah itu Luhan bisa melihat adegan sang ibu menjewer pelan telinga anaknya.

"Haeh, dasar." gumam Luhan. "Lebih baik sekarang aku pulang."

Ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk meminta _bill._ Setelah membayar, ia pun pulang. Ia berjalan tertunduk-tunduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Entahlah, ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Dan sepertinya kesialan sedang setia menemaninya kali ini karena—

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! _Bubble_ _tea_ ku jadi jatuh semua kan?"

—tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang pemuda dan membuat minumannya tumpah semua ke lantai.

Bukannya meminta maaf, Luhan malah nyolot. "Harusnya kau pegang minumanmu itu dengan lebih hati-hati! Itu kecerobohanmu sendiri!" maklum, _mood_ nya tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik kan.

"Loh kok ikut-ikutan marah?!" sewot pemuda itu. "Cantik-cantik galak!"

_Blush_

Loh, wajah Luhan memerah mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan dirinya cantik.

Tapi, tidak! Menurutnya dia itu tampan!

"Sembarangan kau! Aku ini tidak galak, apalagi cantik!" Luhan pun segera berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Eoh? Menolak dibilang cantik tapi wajahnya memerah begitu. Aigoo, orang-orang jaman sekarang." heran pemuda itu sambil memandangi punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

"Eh Sehun, ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda lainnya yang masuk ke restoran.

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi _Bubble_ _tea_ ku jatuh. Yah, sudahlah ayo kita pesan makanan!" jawab pemuda yang tadi menabrak Luhan itu yang ternyata bernama Sehun.

.

.

.

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, banyak sekali anak kecil. Aku suka!" ucap Xiumin sambil menyimpan celemeknya di loker. Mereka bersiap untuk pulang ketika jam kerja mereka telah selesai.

Chen tersenyum dan bersender disamping loker Xiumin, "Kau suka anak kecil?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Aku suka! Tapi aku tidak suka anak nakal, apa lagi yang suka mengangkat-ngangkat kucing seenaknya dan menyakiti kucing. Menyebalkan sekali!" jelasnya.

Chen nampak menampilkan eksepresi kaget. "Begitukah? Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku sering menyiksa kucing tetanggaku loh..." kemudian ia tertunduk.

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "Kau serius?! Dasar penjahat!" geram nya.

"Iya, aku sering mengikat kucing lalu memukul-mukulnya..."

Wajah Xiumin memerah. "KAU INI KETERLALUAN SEKALI! TIDAK PUNYA HATI!" ia bersiap akan memukuli Chen habis-habisan.

"Hahahaha.." tawa Chen meledak.

"Kau seharusnya malu! Bukannya tertawa bahagia seperti itu." geram Xiumin lagi kemudian ia cemberut.

Chen mengacak-ngacak rambut Xiumin, "Hahaha, kau ini. Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku suka kucing kok, dulu aku pernah memelihara kucing. Tiga buah!" ujarnya bangga.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau benar-benar suka menyiksa kucing aku akan benar-benar membencimu." ujar Xiumin sambil mengelus dadanya lega.

Chen kembali terkekeh. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan seperti itu."

"Iya iya.."

"Eh, persediaan di rumah sepertinya mau habis. Sebelum pulang kita ke supermarket dulu ya?" ajak Chen.

"Ayo." jawab Xiumin.

Mereka pun menuju supermarket terdekat. Xiumin terlihat sangat tertarik dengan sebuah _Ufo_ _Catcher_ yang ada di depan supermarket itu.

"Itu apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Tempat sampah." jawab Chen yang salah mengira kalau Xiumin menunjuk sebuah tempat sampah di samping _Ufo_ _Catcher._

Xiumin menggeleng, "Issshh, bukan yang itu. Kalau tempat sampah sih aku juga sudah tahu! Itu loh yang di kotak itu yang menyala-nyala." Xiumin kembali menunjuk _Ufo_ _Catcher_ itu.

"Oooh, itu_ Ufo_ _Catcher,_ kau bisa mengambil hadiah disana. Tapi tidak semudah kelihatannya sih. Mau coba?" tawar Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk antusias, "Mau! Mau! Ayo coba!"

Chen tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Xiumin menuju _Ufo_ _Catcher_ itu. _"Kajja."_

_._

"Mau yang mana?" tanya Chen ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat _Ufo_ _Catcher._

Kedua manik Xiumin tampak begitu berbinar melihat puluhan boneka lucu yang terdapat didalam kotak _Ufo_ _Catcher._ "Aku mau semuanya!"

Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku bisa _tekor_ nanti. Pilih satu dulu saja, itu juga belum tentu dapat.."

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Uhm, iya deh iya." lalu ia mulai memilih salah satu dari boneka nya. "Ah, terserah padamu. Sedapatnya saja, semuanya aku suka kok!" katanya, karena ia benar-benar bingung untuk memilih salah satu.

Chen mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

Xiumin ikut mengangguk dan langsung memperhatikan apa yang akan Chen lakukan.

Chen memasukkan uang koin, kemudian menarik nafas. Ia menggerakkan tuasnya untuk mengarahkan pada boneka yang akan ia capit. Setelah dirasa pas, Chen menekan tombolnya dan capitnya turun menuju boneka yang ia pilih.

_Ctek_

Bagian kepala boneka itu sudah tercapit.

"Ya... Ya..." guman Xiumin dan Chen penuh harap.

Namun

_Pluk_

Boneka nya terlepas dari capitan ketika baru sebentar saja terangkat.

"Yaaahhhh tidak dapat.." desah Xiumin kecewa. Begitupula dengan Chen.

Chen kembali memasukkan uang koin dan mencoba peruntungannya lagi, "Tenang saja, kali ini pasti dapat!" ujarnya optimis.

"Fighting!" Xiumin mengangkat tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan Chen.

Chen kembali menggerakan tuasnya dan mebekan tombol nya ketika letak capit dirasa tepat. Kali ini capitnya menjepit leher sebuah boneka beruang berwarna pink.

"Ya... Ya... Ya..."

Mata mereka berbinar, apalagi ketika boneka itu tepat jatuh di lubangnya. Dan itu artinya—

"Yayyyyy! Dapat!"

—mereka mendapatkan boneka nya.

Chen segera mengambil bonekanya di kotak hadiah. "Khusus untukmu!" ujarnya girang sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum senang, "Terimakasih Chenchen!" lalu mengambil bonekanya. Dan seketika pipinya memerah ketika membaca tulisan di perut boneka beruang yang membawa sebuah hati itu.

_사랑해_

_( I Love You)_

OOO

_**ZRASHHHHHHHHH**_

_**JEDUARRRRRR**_

"Yaampun.. Petirnya sangat menyeramkan.." Xiumin menyembul dari balik selimut dan melihat ke arah jendela. Hujan di malam ini begitu deras, ditambah petir-petir yang sangat besar membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun matanya sudah sangat mengantuk.

Ia bergerak gelisah dan memutuskan untuk duduk, "Apa aku menonton _TV _saja?" kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

Xiumin meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan _TV._

_Tut_

Sekarang _TV_ menampilkan adegan dua orang pemeran dengan suasana jalan yang gelap.

"_Hei kau!"_

_"I-Itu dibelakangmu!"_

_**JEDUARRRRRRRRRR**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH!" Xiumin berteriak sambil menutup-nutup wajahnya ketika adegan hantu berambut panjang tiba-tiba muncul di layar _TV _yang baru ia nyalakan.

_Tut_

Xiumin mematikan _TV,_ "Takut... " gumamnya. Dan ia kembali bergelung dalam selimut. Mencoba untuk tidur tapi sama sekali tidak bisa. Keringat bercucuran membanjiri wajahnya. Suara petir masih terus terdengar ditambah bayangan-bayangan hantu berambut panjang yang tadi ia lihat.

_Krietttt_

"A-apa itu..."

_**JEDUARRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKHHHHHHHHH!" Xiumin segera berlari menuju kamar Chen dan mengetuknya kencang.

"CHEN CHEN CHENNN!"

Chen segera bangun dan membuka pintu. "Ada ap—" ia membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Xiumin memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"A-aku takut... Hiks..." cicit Xiumin.

_Eh? Dia menangis?_

"Kau kenapa sih?" Chen menangkup wajah Xiumin dan menatapnya, kedua bola matanya agak berair dengan wajah yang merah dan berkeringat.

"A-aku takut.. Ada hantu... Hiks.." isak Xiumin yang kembali memeluk Chen.

"Hei hei, lihat aku. Hantu itu tidak ada, percayalah..."

"T-tadi ada suara aneh Chen... Huhuhu..."

Chen menggeleng, "Mungkin hanya tikus.. Hantu itu tidak ada."

_**JEDUARRRRRRRRR**_

"CHEN CHEN! KUMOHON BIARKAN AKU TIDUR BERSAMAMU!"

.

Chen melirik kearah Xiumin, ia menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyisakan kepala dan matanya. Ia terlihat begitu gelisah. Apalagi hujan deras masih belum juga berhenti.

Ia melirik jam nya, jam 12 malam.

"Xiumin? Apa kau tidak akan tidur?" tanya Chen, ia menghadap ke samping agar bisa dengan jelas melihat Xiumin.

Xiumin ikut menyamping lalu menggeleng, "Aku takut ada hantu..." ujarnya. Chen bisa melihat bibirnya yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Chen terkekeh pelan, "Hantu itu tidak ada, percayalah padaku..."

"Tapi kalau ada bagaimana? Tadi aku melihatnya di _TV_ dan itu begitu menyeramkan!" kata Xiumin yang semakin ketakutan.

"Ya, kalau ada juga aku akan melindungimu.. Tenang saja."

Xiumin menatap kearah Chen, "Kau serius? Walau hantu itu akan membunuhku sekalipun?" tanyanya pelan.

Chen mengangguk, "Aku serius! Percayalah. Sekarang kau tidur saja, lihat, matamu begitu merah karena mengantuk."

Xiumin tersenyum lega, "Baiklah, Aku pegang janjimu—"

_**JEDUARRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"ARGHHHH PETIR SIALAN!" teriak Xiumin yang segera memeluk Chen erat ketika suara petir kembali terdengar menggelegar.

Chen kembali membulatkan matanya kaget. Dan refleks kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat.

.

_"Terimakasih, Petir."_

OOO

Chen terbangun di pagi hari, dan senyumnya kembali terkembang ketika melihat Xiumin disampingnya. Masih tertidur sambil terus memeluknya. Sepertinya mereka saling memeluk semalaman.

'Ah, apa aku begitu senang?' batin Chen yang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Unggg.." Xiumin membuka matanya, mereka berdua membeku sesaat ketika wajah mereka saling berhadapan dan sangat dekat. Hidung mereka hampir bertemu, dengan posisi lengan Xiumin yang mengalung di leher Chen.

Xiumin segera melepaskan pelukannya, "E-eh? Kau sudah bangun ya?" gagapnya.

Chen ikut salah tingkah, "Y-ya tentu.. Cepat mandi sana." suruhnya.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Kau saja.."

"Kau duluan..."

"Kau, Xiumin.."

"Aish yasudah aku mandi, kau ini aneh sekali." gumam Xiumin yang segera mengambil peralatan mandinya.

Chen nyengir.

Mereka sama-sama merona.

.

.

"Eh ini apa?" Xiumin mengambil sebuah brosur yang ada di depan pintu.

_**Discount 50% **_

**Theme Park**_** t**__**erbesar di dunia baru saja dibuka!**_

_**Nikmati berbagai wahana seru yang ada disini!**_

"Apa itu?" tanya Chen yang penasaran dengan apa yang Xiumin baca.

"Ini, brosur _Theme_ _Park_ terbaru." Xiumin memberikan brosur itu pada Chen.

Chen mengambil brosur itu dan membacanya, "Kau mau kesini?" tanyanya.

Xiumin mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, "Tentu saja! Kau mau mengajakku?"

Chen terkekeh kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya hahaha."

"Yaaa! Menyebalkan sekali." Xiumin cemberut dan memukul lengan Chen kesal.

"Aw aw, sakit aishhh." Chen mengelus lengannya yang habis dipukul Xiumin.

"Biar saja! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" ucap Xiumin yang kemudian menjauh dari Chen.

"H-hei kau mau kemana?"

"Mengajak Luhan ke _Theme_ __Park__ ini." kata Xiumin acuh.

Chen tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan Xiumin barusan, "H-HEI JANGAN BEGITU!" dan segera mengejar Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10 yeaye

Kalau cerita mulai dirasa membosankan, kasih tau saya ya! Hehe takutnya ini alurnya mulai ga jelas.-.

Gak mau cuap-cuap(?) balesin review aja ya... ((((siapa juga yg mau denger cuap-cuapnya)))) wkwkkw

**Balasan Review Chapter 9 :**

firda-xmin: ayo doakan Luhan biar dia bisa mendapatkan cintanya di fic ini :"D hahahah. Saya juga greget kenapa mereka ga pacaran2 (((loh kan elu yg bikin ceritanya-_-)) wkwk. Buat konflik dsb dst nya biarkan menjadi rahasia(?) hahahah makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

Jung Jae In: nanti cintanya Kris akan terkuak kok(?) wkwk. Iyatuh mari kita doakan Luhan biar dapet cintanya di fic ini :"D makasih buat semangatnya dan makasih juga udah baca dan review^^

luchen379: nahloh umin dalam bahaya /apa wkwk ini udah dilanjut yaa makasih udah baca dan review^^

winter park chanchan: wihihi seneng deh kalo gitu wkwk. Iya, Chen mah gitu orangnya.. Belum pacaran aja udah overprotective :"D hahahah makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

BangMinKi: nanti cintanya Kris bakal terkuak kok(?) makasih udah baca dan review^^

elfishminxiu: wkwk iyatuh belum pacaran aja udah gitu.. Makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

parkchanyeol chanyeol 35: nahloh sehun muncul/? Wkwk makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

AlienBaby88: muncul nih disini wkwk ini udaj dilanjuttt xD makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

noersa: iyaaa hehehehe ff nya dirombak lagi:3 makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

Rnine21: siapa yaa yg Kris suka? Wkwk kita tunggu saja ya/? XD makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

Kim Jong Min: seneng banget tuh dia sampe salting salting mele/? XD belum bisa dipastikan sih sepertinya... Tapi makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

lolamoet: iyappp dia bakal nongol kok! Xp iya tuh Luhan butuh support/? Wkwk ini udah dilanjut yaaa makasih udah baca dan review^^

Maple Fujoshi2309: ini udah dilanjut yaaaaaa makasih udah baca dan review^^

fa: saya jawab boleh yaa? Wkwk soalnya kalo chen suka saya ntar saya ditimpukin :p wkwk makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

funkychen2199: tidak apa apa kokkkk :3 ayo kita pukpukin luhan/? XD iya tuh pdkt pdkt gitu tapi pasti jadi lah/? Nanti semuanya bakal terkuak kok~ hohoho makasih ya udah baca dan review^^

.

Dan dan dan... Boleh minta review? :3


	11. Chapter 11

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri

mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

__Xiumin mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, "Tentu saja! Kau mau mengajakku?"__

__Chen terkekeh kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya bertanya hahaha."__

__"Yaaa! Menyebalkan sekali." Xiumin cemberut dan memukul lengan Chen kesal.__

__"Aw aw, sakit aishhh." Chen mengelus lengannya yang habis dipukul Xiumin.__

__"Biar saja! Dasar kau menyebalkan!" ucap Xiumin yang kemudian menjauh dari Chen.__

__"H-hei kau mau kemana?"__

__"Mengajak Luhan ke Theme Park ini." kata Xiumin acuh.__

__Chen tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan Xiumin barusan, "H-HEI JANGAN BEGITU!" dan segera mengejar Xiumin.__

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 11_

.

.

.

"Xiumin? Kau belum pulang? Bukankan _shift_ mu sudah berakhir?" tanya Kris yang mendapati Xiumin tengah duduk seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Eh, iya Kris hyung.. Aku sedang menunggu Chen, dia kan kuliah." jawab Xiumin sambil nyengir.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Aku bosan di rumah hyung.."

Kris mengangguk mengerti, "Oh begitu ya... Eh, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku saja?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Membantu memilihkan hadiah untuk kekasihku, hehe.." jawab Kris sambil nyengir.

Xiumin mengangguk, "Boleh juga hyung, ayo!"

.

"Kekasihmu akan berulang tahun?" tanya Xiumin sambil memasang _seatbelt._

Kris mengangguk, "Iya, dan aku bingung sekali harus membelikannya apa. Setidaknya aku ada tempat untuk bertanya jika kau ikut."

"Ooh, begitu ya hyung. Hm, memangnya kekasihmu itu yeoja yang seperti apa?"

"Err, sebenarnya dia itu namja."

"Aah, maaf hyung hehehe.. Dia itu namja yang seperti apa?" ulang Xiumin.

"Ya begitulah, dia itu sulit ditebak, kadang bersikap lucu tapi kalau sudah marah begitu menyeramkan.. Hahaha." jawab Kris sambil tertawa kecil.

Xiumin ikut tertawa, "Loh, apa ini foto pacarmu hyung?" tanyanya yang menemukan foto seorang namja bermata panda dengan senyum yang manis.

Kris menengok sekilas sambil menyetir, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, namanya Tao." dan senyumnya kembali terkembang memikirkan sang kekasih.

"Beruntung sekali ya Tao mendapatkan kekasih yang perhatian seperti Kris hyung." puji Xiumin.

Kris nyengir, "Kau juga beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Chen, kan?"

Xiumin tersentak, "Tapi... C-Chen bukan pacarku hyung.."

Kris terlihat kaget, "Hah? Apa itu benar? Kalian nampak seperti orang pacaran kalau menurutku. Perlakuan Chen padamu nampak sangat perhatian dan, Uhm, aku bisa melihat tatapan mata kalian yang berbeda kalau sedang memandang satu sama lain."

_Blush_

Wajah Xiumin merona. Apa benar apa yang dikatakan Kris?

"Memangnya begitu ya hyung?" tanya Xiumin agak salah tingkah.

"Iya haha, dari awal aku menyangka kalian berpacaran.." ujar Kris. Lalu ia tertarik pada sebuah toko boneka yang akan mereka lewati. "Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita ke toko boneka?"

"Boleh juga hyung." jawab Xiumin sambil mengangguk.

Kris memarkirikan mobilnya kemudian mereka masuk toko boneka yang dimaksud. Begitu banyak boneka yang lucu disana.

"Boneka apa yang seharusnya kupilih?" tanya Kris sambil melihat-lihat boneka yang terpajang disana.

"Boneka yang besar, hyung! Pasti akan menyenangkan untuk dipeluk." usul Xiumin.

Kris mengangguk, "Ide bagus!" mereka pun melihat-lihat deretan boneka yang berurutan agak jumbo.

_"Teddy_ _Bear?"_ Kris mengangkat sebuah boneka _Teddy_ _Bear_ berwarna coklat yang berukuran besar.

Xiumin menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak... Itu terlalu biasa.. Hmmm... " matanya mencari-cari boneka dengan bentuk lain. "Ah! Yang panda besar itu lucu hyung. Kurasa kekasihmu akan menyukainya." kemudian ia menunjuk boneka panda yang ia maksud.

Kris mengacak rambut Xiumin, "Seleramu bagus, baiklah aku ambil yang itu saja." ujarnya pada seorang penjaga toko.

"Baiklah tuan." penjaga toko itu pun mengambil boneka yang Kris maksud.

"Kau mau yang mana? Aku belikan untukmu. Pilih saja." tawar Kris.

Xiumin menunjuk wajahnya, "Eh? Kau mau belikan untukku?"

Kris mengangguk dan kembali mengusak rambut Xiumin, "Iya, sebagai tanda terimakasih kau telah membantuku mencari kado untuk Tao. Dan selain itu aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri."

Xiumin mengangguk antusias dan mulai mencari boneka yang ia inginkan, matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah boneka kepala kucing yang lebih tepatnya berfungsi sebagai bantal. "Aku mau yang ini, hyung!" entahlah, ia rasa ia lebih membutuhkan sebuah bantal baru. Dan sepertinya tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan boneka pemberian Chen dari _Ufo_ _Catcher,_ eh?

Kris mengangguk dan kembali memanggil sang penjaga toko, "Bungkuskan yang itu juga."

.

"Kau mau kembali ke restoran atau langsung pulang?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tunggu Chen mengabariku, kalau misalnya ia pulang telat lebih baik aku langsung pulang." jawab Xiumin.

Kris tersenyum. 'Lucu sekali mereka ini. Aku heran kenapa mereka belum juga berpacaran.' batinnya.

"Kau kenapa hyung?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." kemudian Kris tertarik dengan sebuah toko cincin yang ada tepat disamping toko boneka yang baru mereka kunjungi. "Xiumin, apa tidak masalah kalau kita ke toko cincin dulu? Sepertinya aku akan membeli sebuah cincin untuk melamar kekasihku."

"Wah.. Kau akan melamarnya?" kata Xiumin. "Luar biasa hyung! Kau harus mengundangku ke pernikahan kalian nanti."

Kris mengangguk dan ia kembali mengusak rambut Xiumin pelan, Xiumin benar-benar lucu. Membuatnya semakin menganggap Xiumin sebagai adik kecilnya. "Iya tentu saja hahaha."

Mereka pun memasuki toko cincin itu dengan senyum terkembang di wajah keduanya.

Dan tidak sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya dengan senyum kepedihan.

.

"Kris hyung, Chen bilang dia akan menjemputku." ujar Xiumin sambil memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke kantong.

Kris mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan kalau begitu?"

"Iya hyung, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

"Hu'um, terimakasih sudah menemaniku. Sampai jumpa nanti di restoran." Kris pun masuk ke mobilnya dan pulang.

Xiumin menuju sebuah minimarket di dekat sana agar bisa duduk sambil menunggu Chen.

"Apa iya? Chen menyukaiku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kemudian ia memeluk _paper_ _bag_ berisi boneka bantal nya.

"Apa aku menyukai Chen?" kali ini ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Xiumin!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Xiumin segera menengok dan mendapati Chen menunggunya diatas motor. "Ayo pulang!"

Xiumin tersenyum, "Hu'um."

"Xiumin? Aku lihat kau melamun tadi. Memikirkan apa?" tanya Chen sambil mengendarai motornya.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Xiumin sekenanya.

"Ah kukira kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya memikirkan, apa kau mencin—"

_**NGEEEEEEEEEENGGGG**_

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak dengar?"

Xiumin menggeleng,"Lupakan Chen, fokuslah dengan jalanan.."

.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Chen setelah mereka sampai.

Xiumin mengangkat _paper_ _bag_ yang ia bawa, "Ini?"

Chen mengangguk.

"Tadi Kris hyung membelikanku boneka."

"Kau dibelikan boneka olehnya?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "T-tidak, ini hanya tanda terimakasih karena aku telah menemaninya membeli kado untuk kekasihnya. Dia juga sudah menganggapku sebagai adik!" ujarnya cepat.

Chen masih diam.

"Jangan cemburu pada Kris hyung!" ujar Xiumin tiba-tiba.

Chen tertawa, "Hahahaha, percaya diri sekali. Siapa yang cemburu, eoh?"

Xiumin sweatdrop. Rasanya malu. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia berfikir kalau Chen akan cemburu padanya.

"A.. Ah iya..." Xiumin nyengir salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan seharusnya sudah tahu, kalau Xiumin selalu berpergian sepaket dengan Chen. Namun ia tidak menyangka, ketika ia mengajak Xiumin untuk menonton bioskop bersama dan Xiumin menyetujuinya maka Chen ternyata membuntut dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, "Yah, tidak begitu." namun raut mukanya kembali kecut ketika melihat Chen disana.

"Ayo cepat beli tiket." ucap Chen. Luhan mendelik malas.

Mereka bertiga menuju loket. Xiumin dengan cepat memutuskan film apa yang ingin ia tonton.

"Aku ingin nonton Minions." Ujarnya cepat sambil menunjuk poster film Minions.

"Kufikir kita akan menonton insidious." kata Chen. Berharap Xiumin akan kembali memeluknya seperti kejadian saat kemarin malam.

"Aku ingin menonton Minions!" paksa Xiumin. Ia menarik-narik ujung jaket Chen lucu.

Luhan mendengus, rasanya seperti menjadi obat nyamuk saja. "Yasudah yasudah, ayo nonton Minions." putusnya, yang penting Xiumin berhenti merajuk pada Chen. Luhan cemburu.

Xiumin tersenyum senang dan merangkul pinggang Luhan. Luhan dengan cepat merangkul leher Xiumin, dengan modus ingin melihat tempat duduk kosong di layar.

"Minions, untuk berapa orang?" tanya penjaga loket.

"Tiga!" ucap Xiumin.

"Ah, untuk jam 12 tidak ada kursi kosong yang berjajar untuk tiga orang. Bagaimana kalau duduk terpisah dua orang dan satu orang?" ujar penjaga loket.

Luhan mengangguk, "Ah baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kami mau duduk disini." ia menunjuk kursi untuk dua orang di bagian belakang. "Lalu satu lagi disini." dan menunjuk satu kursi lain yang cukup jauh.

'Biar saja si Chen itu duduk sendiri di kursi yang jauh.' batin Luhan, ternyata ia merencanakan sesuatu.

.

Setelah memesan tiket, mereka segera menuju pintu teater karena film nya akan dimulai. Dengan tergesa Xiumin memberikan tiketnya kepada seorang penjaga bioskop. Dan nasib sial menimpa Luhan ketika tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang karena ingin menyusul Xiumin.

Rasanya seperti _Dejavoo_ karena Luhan menabrak seseorang itu sampai minumannya tumpah. Kali ini membasahi bajunya.

"K-KAU?" pekik seseorang itu. "Ah aigoo, minumanku."

Luhan berdiam kaku, dia merasa familiar dengan wajah dan suara orang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini orang yang sama dengan saat ia menabrak seseorang di café tempat Xiumin berkerja.

"Yaampun maafkan aku.." panik Luhan. Ia segera mengelap-ngelap sweater pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Tapi yang ada minumannya malah semakin menyebar kemana-mana.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berhenti menggosok-gosok sweaterku!" pemuda itu—Sehun—menahan tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan semakin membeku.

Ugh, kenapa wajah mereka menjadi semakin dekat?

"Aku minta maaf.. Maaf.. Akan kuganti minumanmu dengan yang baru.." cicit Luhan, perlahan tangannya turun ketika Sehun melonggarkan pegangan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, aku bisa beli minumannya sendiri. Aish, aku harus membersihkan semua kekacauan ini." Sehun segera pergi dari hadapan Luhan, bermaksud membersihkan bekas minuman di sweaternya atau mungkin membeli baju?

"T-tapi?" Luhan berbalik lemah sambil menatap kepergian Sehun. Kali ini ia merasa sangat bersalah. "Ugh, aku jadi tidak enak begini.."

Luhan menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namun sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Eh, mana Xiumin?" Luhan segera menghampiri penjaga bioskop, bermaksud untuk memasuki teater. Namun Xiumin dan Chen tidak ada di sekitar sana. Apa mungkin mereka sudah masuk duluan?

"Maaf tuan, tiketnya?" cegah sang penjaga bioskop.

Luhan menepuk dahinya, "Sial, tiketnya ada di Xiumin." gumamnya lemas. "Uh, t-tiketku ada di temanku, dia sudah di dalam.."

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk tanpa tiket masuk."

"T-tapi.." Luhan mendesah. "Ah.. Sial sekali hari ini."

.

Chen mendorong bahu Xiumin dari belakang sambil naik untuk mencari tempat duduk mereka.

"Loh? Mana Luhan?" tanya Xiumin yang menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Mungkin dia mau nonton film lain?" ujar Chen asal.

"Hei! Kita harus mencarinya dulu.." pinta Xiumin.

Chen menggeleng, lampu bioskop mulai redup. "E-eh, film nya sudah mau mulai. Ayo duduk!"

.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku akan kesana nanti."

_Pip_

Setelah menutup telfon nya, Lay segera meninggalkan supermarket dengan dua kantung plastik berisi belanjaan di tangannya. Saat akan menuju mobil, ia menabrak seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru. Nasib baik belanjaannya tidak ada yang terjatuh.

"Maaf maaf..." gumam Lay. "Eh, kau?" dan ia pun menyadari bahwa yeoja yang ia tabrak adalah Chaerin.

Chaerin tidak menjawab perkataan Lay. Ia juga agak kaget karena bertemu dengan Lay.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lay.

Chaerin mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya ketus. Dengan cepat ia berlari menjauhi Lay.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan—" Lay terdiam ketika Chaerin sudah berlari menjauh darinya, dan membuatnya dapat melihat sebuah tanda yang menyala di belakang leher Chaerin yang rambutnya diikat.

Seketika matanya membulat.

"D-dia? Membuat perjanjian dengan iblis?..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

LONG TIME NO SEE...

Maafkan saya yg baru update setelah berbulan-bulan. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.. /sobs

Curhat dikit, waktu itu saya sibuk banget di kampus sampe sempet selalu pulang malem tiap hari alhasil gasempet ngetik ff sedikitpun /cry. Oh iya buat yang nanyain, alhamdulillah saya lulus UN dan SBMPTN kemarin. Hehehe

Makasih buat semuanya yg udah nunggu, sekali lagi maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama buat kelanjutan ff ini... sekarang saya libur sampai februari. Mudah-mudahan bisa produktif lagi bikin ff nya #aamiin

Maaf juga ga balesin review, tapi saya bacain kok semuanya~ and it makes me happy, always!

Sampai jumpa lagi! Semoga kehadiran saya selalu ditunggu-tunggu /ngarep WKWKWK


	12. Chapter 12

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_"Iya, aku akan kesana nanti."_

_Pip_

_Setelah menutup telfon nya, Lay segera meninggalkan supermarket dengan dua kantung plastik berisi belanjaan di tangannya. Saat akan menuju mobil, ia menabrak seorang yeoja yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru. Nasib baik belanjaannya tidak ada yang terjatuh._

_"Maaf maaf..." gumam Lay. "Eh, kau?" dan ia pun menyadari bahwa yeoja yang ia tabrak adalah Chaerin._

_Chaerin tidak menjawab perkataan Lay. Ia juga agak kaget karena bertemu dengan Lay. _

_"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lay._

_Chaerin mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya ketus. Dengan cepat ia berlari menjauhi Lay._

_"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan—" Lay terdiam ketika Chaerin sudah berlari menjauh darinya, dan membuatnya dapat melihat sebuah tanda yang menyala di belakang leher Chaerin yang rambutnya diikat._

_Seketika matanya membulat._

_"D-dia? Membuat perjanjian dengan iblis?..."_

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 12_

.

.

.

Lay menyetir mobilnya dengan gelisah. Ia memikirkan apa rencana Chaerin. Bodohnya ia tidak sempat menyentuh bagian tubuh Chaerin yang bisa membuatnya menerawang tentang apa saja yang Chaerin rencanakan. Dan tanda di leher Chaerin yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang berkemampuan khusus sepertinya itu membuatnya terus bertanya-tanya.

"Chaerin, bagaimana bisa ia membuat perjanjian dengan iblis..." gumam Lay.

"Apa yang ia rencanakan sebenarnya?"

Perjanjian dengan iblis dapat membuat siluman menjadi lebih kuat. Dan yang membuat Lay khawatir adalah, tidak mungkin seorang iblis mau melakukan perjanjian jika itu bukanlah untuk kejahatan.

.

"Tadi itu seru sekali ya, mereka sangat lucu." ujar Xiumin setelah mereka selesai menonton. Daritadi ia hanya terfokus dengan filmnya, ia bahkan melupakan Luhan yang entah masuk ke dalam teater atau tidak.

"Kau benar. Hahaha, kau pasti senang sekali ya?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku senang. Dan sepertinya kau selalu ada disaat aku senang. Terimakasih Chenchen!"

Chen tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Xiumin lembut, "Entahlah, aku juga selalu ikut senang melihat senyummu."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Apa ya? Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

Sementara itu Luhan terlihat depresi. Berlebihan memang. Tapi sekarang ia sedang di salah satu kedai eskrim dalam Mall. Sambil memakan seember besar eskrim dengan wajah stress bukan main.

"Ugh, aku mau muntah." ucapnya lemah, ia telah memakan hampir tiga perempat bagian eskrim itu. Wajar saja perutnya mulai terasa tidak beres. "Tapi eskrim ini enak," kemudian menyuapkan sesendok besar eskrim lagi ke mulutnya.

"Perutmu bisa buncit kalau memakan semua eskrim itu sendirian."

Luhan tersentak ketika seseorang mengambil sendok yang ada di tangannya kemudian memakan eskrim miliknya begitu saja.

"Kau?!" pekiknya ketika menyadari yang melakukannya itu Sehun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu marah mengingat betapa seringnya kau membuatku rugi dengan menjatuhkan minumanku." ucap Sehun seenaknya.

Luhan diam, ucapan Sehun ada benarnya juga. "Uh, tapi kan hanya dua kali. Itu bukan termasuk sering!"

"Terserah padamu, tukang gerutu."

Luhan mendengus, "Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Aku punya nama tahu!"

"Siapa? Aku kan tidak tahu namamu."

"Luhan, aku Luhan."

"Oke kalau begitu Luhan, aku Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sehun. Aku mau pergi." Luhan mendorong ember eskrimnya kemudian bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku menuntut ganti rugi darimu."

"APA?"

.

.

.

Sekarang Chen mengerti makna dari kata bahagia itu sederhana, dan beruntungnya ia dapat merasakan hal itu setiap harinya.

"Hmmm, makanan ini begitu enak."

Seperti ini contohnya. Senyum Chen tak pernah berhenti terkembang saat sedang memperhatikan sosok di depannya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik dengan cara makan Xiumin, pakai sendok, pakai tangan kanan, lalu sendoknya dimasukkan ke mulut. Sama seperti orang pada umumya. _But, Chen find it's cute_. Ketika Xiumin menelan makanannya kemudian mengatakan makanan itu enak, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. Lalu melakukan itu lagi saat suapan selanjutnya.

Untuk saat ini Chen tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Xiumin. Dan ia harap Xiumin juga begitu.

"Chen? Chen?" Xiumin mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Chen ketika menyadari namja itu melamunkan sesuatu.

"Ya?" sahut Chen setelah tersadar.

"Aku menghabiskannya." Xiumin memperlihatkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Bisa kau buatkan aku lagi?"

Dan dengan tatapan memelas dari wajah lapar Xiumin, Chen tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

"Kapan kau selesai kuliah? Apa tidak capek terus-terusan kuliah?" tanya Xiumin ketika Chen bersiap untuk pergi kuliah seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku benci menunggumu pulang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak suka tanpamu, jadi jangan pergi lama-lama." Jujur Xiumin, entah mengapa ia langsung menunduk dan pipinya tiba-tiba merona.

.

Chen tidak berhenti tersenyum. Perkataan Xiumin tadi terngiang terus dikepalanya.

"_Aku tidak suka tanpamu, jadi jangan pergi lama-lama."_

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga. Dan aku tidak akan pergi lama-lama." Ujarnya seakan menjawab perkataan Xiumin barusan, yang tidak sempat ia jawab sebelumnya karena terlanjur salah tingkah.

.

Setelah selesai kuliah, Chen pergi ke restoran untuk mengambil kaosnya yang tertinggal di loker. Kebetulan ada Kris disana.

"Aku mengambil kaosku yang tertinggal, hyung." Ucap Chen seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang bahkan belum sempat ia lontarkan. Kris mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Kris hyung." Pamit Chen.

"Eh sebelumnya aku mau bertanya. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu?" tanya Kris sebelum Chen pergi.

"Hubungan apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Xiumin. Bagaimana?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok, memangnya ada apa?" heran Chen.

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini.. bukan itu maksudku, tapi apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

Chen tampak salah tingkah, "E-eh, maksudmu apa hyung?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya sih."

"A-ah, iya hyung.. kami tidak, ehm mungkin belum berpacaran hehehe.." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir.

"Kenapa? Kau masih malu mengatakannya?" tanya Kris seolah-olah tengah mengintrogasi. "Apa kau ditolak olehnya?"

"Bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya bingung." Jawab Chen jujur.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan? Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, kalau tidak mau menyesal." Saran Kris.

"Kau benar juga.."

"Jadi kapan kau mau bicara padanya? Maksudku, kapan kau mau menembaknya?" Kris tertawa kecil.

"Menurutmu bagaimana hyung?"

Kris menepuk bahu Chen, "Bodoh! Kenapa kau bertanya padaku, lakukanlah secepatnya, kalau perlu sekarang juga kau pulang dan langsung melakukannya."

Chen nyengir kemudian mengangguk cepat, "Baiklah hyung, aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga. Doakan aku ya!" ia mengangkat kedua jempolnya, setelah itu segera berlari menuju parkiran.

"Hei! Jangan lupa belikan bunga untuknya!" teriak Kris. "Dasar bocah itu.." gumamnya kemudian sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

Sementara itu Xiumin tengah melakukan rutinitasnya, menonton _TV_. Kemudian konsentrasinya teralihkan saat _handphone_ nya berdering.

_Drrrtttt_

"Chaerin?" gumam Xiumin setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar _handphone_ nya. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"_**Xiumin apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" sambar Chaerin di ujung sana.**_

"Ada apa?"

"_**A-aku butuh bantuanmu." Suara Chaerin terdengar parau.**_

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Xiumin takut-takut.

"_**I-Iblis mengancam akan membunuhku.. X-Xiumin.. A-aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.." Chaerin mulai terisak.**_

"Iblis? Bagaimana bisa?"

"_**Aku membuat perjanjian dengan iblis.. tapi aku ingin mencabut perjanjian itu, aku sangat menyesal.."**_

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa maksudmu?" heran Xiumin.

"_**Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya.. yang jelas aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga.. Xiumin.. hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa aku harapkan.." pinta Chaerin dengan memelas.**_

Xiumin terdiam, sejujurnya ia ragu. Tapi ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Chaerin. "T-tapi.."

"_**Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau membantuku?" suara Chaerin terdengar semakin parau. Kembali terdengar isakan-isakan kecil. "Sepertinya aku salah, tidak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikanku ya?"**_

"B-bukan begitu, Chaerin.. baiklah aku akan menemuimu.."

.

"Jadi? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantumu?" tanya Xiumin. Ia dan Chaerin sekarang berada di sebuah taman. Xiumin merasa begitu kasihan melihat Chaerin yang matanya sembab dan tampak menyedihkan.

"Begini Xiumin, kau bisa membantuku dengan cara—Oh, sialan! Dia disini! Kita harus segera pergi Xiumin." Tiba-tiba Chaerin menarik tangan Xiumin dan berlari dari taman itu. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu ketakutan.

"Chaerin?! Ada apa? Siapa 'dia' itu? Kenapa kita berlari?" heran Xiumin sambil terengah-engah. Mereka terus berlari, Xiumin tidak tahu Chaerin mau membawanya kemana. Yang jelas ia merasa kebingungan dan takut.

Chaerin tidak menjawab, genggaman tangannya pada Xiumin semakin kuat dan langkahnya semakin cepat. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah gedung kosong.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?!" tanya Xiumin ketika Chaerin melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Bukan jawaban yang Xiumin dapat, tapi suara tawa menggelegar dari bibir Chaerin. "HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"C-Chaerin?"

"HAHAHAHAHA.. KAU MEMANG BODOH!" pekik Chaerin girang. "Aku sudah tahu kalau menipumu itu tidak akan sulit, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan semudah ini."

Langkah Xiumin semakin mundur. "Apa maksudmu Chaerin?!" ucapnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. Padahal kenyataannya ia begitu kaget dan ketakutan.

"Kau fikir aku akan diam saja? Awalnya aku memang mau menghilangkan niat jahatku, tapi melihatmu bersama dengan Yifan. Kurasa aku tidak bisa tinggal diam." Chaerin menyeringai dan terus mendekat ke arah Xiumin. "Kau kan alasanku tidak bisa bersama dengan Yifan? Kau berpacaran dengannya kan?"

Xiumin membulatkan matanya, "Y-Yifan hyung? T-tidak! Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya Chaerin! Apa maksudmu?!"

Chaerin tertawa lagi, semakin keras dan melengking. "HAHAHAHA.. kau fikir aku percaya? Mana ada maling yang mau mengaku, hah?"

Kaki-kaki Xiumin semakin melemas, aura kejahatan yang menguar dari tubuh Chaerin memberi efek yang tidak enak untuk tubuhnya. _Chen, Chen, Chen_. Hanya namja itu yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Sekarang biar kujelaskan saja tujuanku sekarang ya. Hm, masih sama seperti kemarin. Aku ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, dan ini cocok sekali untuk mengambil sebagian jiwamu. _Well_, aku tidak pernah membatalkan perjanjianku dengan iblis dan kali ini aku tidak akan gagal!"

Satu hentakan keras dari kaki Chaerin yang kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bahu Xiumin. Dan dengan cepat Xiumin terhantam ke dinding.

"Ugh.." Xiumin merintih sakit, ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun lagi-lagi Chaerin membuatnya terpental ke belakang.

.

"Auch.." pekik Chen ketika tangannya tertusuk duri mawar. Ia bermaksud untuk membelikan beberapa untuk Xiumin. Namun entah mengapa ia bisa menyentuh durinya dan membuat jarinya berdarah.

_Drrrrt_

Selagi ia menghisap jarinya—untuk memberhentikan darah yang mengalir—,_handphone_ nya berbunyi. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yobose—,"

"C-CHEN.. TOLONG A-AKHU.. UGH.."

"XIUMIN!"

_Pip_

Tiba-tiba saja sambungannya terputus. Chen sangat panik dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Xiumin kembali tapi tidak diangkat.

"Xiumin.. apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Chen terus mencoba mengubungi Xiumin berkali-kali tapi hasilnya tetap tidak diangkat. Ia pun mencoba untuk menelfon Lay.

"_**Chen! Aku baru saja ingin menelfonmu! Xiumin dalam bahaya!"**_

.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bodoh!" umpat Chaerin, ia melangkah santai menuju tempat Xiumin berada saat ini sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Mengerikan.

Xiumin segera mengambil _handphone_nya dan menekan asal angka nya. Beruntung segera tersambung.

"Yobose—,"

"C-CHEN.. TOLONG A-AKHU.. UGH.."

_Prang_

Belum sempat Xiumin berbicara, _handphone_ nya telah terlempar ke samping dan membuat sebuah jendela pecah. Tentu saja Chaerin yang melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau fikir bisa mendapat bantuan, hah?! Jangan harap!" kilatan-kilatan hitam meluncur dari telunjuk Chaerin dan menghantam tubuh Xiumin bertubi-tubi.

"C-CHAERIN.. UKHH.. HENTHIKAN.." Xiumin mencoba untuk terus berdiri dan mempertahankan diri. Ia berlari kemudian mencari perlindungan, matanya dengan cepat menangkap puluhan drum besar yang ada di bagian sisi gedung.

"KEMBALI KESINI!" pekik Chaerin.

Xiumin mulai menggelindingkan drum-drum besar itu untuk menghantam tubuh Chaerin. Tapi dengan mudah Chaerin menyingkirkannya.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" teriaknya lagi. Kini bola matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti api. Sekali lagi ia menghantamkan tubuh Xiumin ke dinding. "Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada harapanmu. Kucing."

.

Tidak ada yang bisa Xiumin lakukan untuk melawan. Serangan Chaerin kali ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Puluhan kali lipat sakitnya daripada yang pernah ia rasakan pada serangan Chaerin sebelum-sebelumnya. Suara dari kilatan hitam itu seperti letusan meriam yang meledak-ledak, bercampur dengan suara tertawa Chaerin yang begitu menggelegar.

"Ya ampun! Sepertinya aku begitu mengulur waktu." Chaerin lagi-lagi mendekat ke arah Xiumin. Rasanya Xiumin ingin menendang wajah yang tersenyum licik padanya itu, tapi menyingkirkan tangan Chaerin yang kini tengah memegang wajahnya pun ia tak kuasa.

Ia kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Ia kehilangan semua tenaganya.

"HAHAHAHA." Chaerin kembali tertawa dan menghantam tubuh Xiumin ke dinding, kali ini hanya dengan dorongan tangannya.

Xiumin terpejam seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melanting. Tak bisa melihat bahwa kini tubuhnya diselimuti asap hitam yang membuatnya melayang hampir menyentuh langit-langit, lalu kembali jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Cukup untuk meretakkan beberapa tulang punggungnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa. Seakan disuntik penuh obat bius. Kesadarannya hampir hilang.

.

.

_"Ahahahahaha... Kau gila, pergilah.."__._

_._

_"Dengan sangat terpaksa.. aku akan menerimamu tinggal disini."_

_._

_"Kau fikir aku tidak peduli padamu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."_

_._

"_Jangan. Kau disini saja."_

_._

"_Xiumin? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

_._

"_Aku bukannya kesal. Aku hanya khawatir."_

_._

"_Xiumin."_

_._

"_Xiumin."_

_._

"_Ya, kalau ada juga aku akan melindungimu.. tenang saja."_

_._

"_Xiumin."_

_._

"_Xiumin__!__"_

_._

"XIUMIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

[**Note : **kutipan kata-kata bercetak miring yang ada di akhir adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Chen. Dan kata-kata itu terngiang—seperti kilas balik dan putaran kenangan-kenangan Xiumin bersama Chen—di pikiran dan telinga Xiumin ketika ia di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati.]

.

.

Maaf sebelumnya karena saya sulit menggambarkan kejadian di akhir chapter ini makanya saya nambahin note diatas.. saya harap bisa membayangkan adegannya gimana ya {semacam mimpi gitu lah}

Hehe btw emang saya kelamaan ngilang nya ya T,T jujur saya sendiri harus baca ulang karena agak lupa detail cerita /ampun/ wkwk

Makasih buat yang masih baca dan review. I love you~ kkk


	13. Chapter 13

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

"_Ya ampun__! Sepertinya aku begitu mengulur waktu." Chaerin lagi-lagi mendekat ke arah Xiumin. Rasanya Xiumin ingin menendang wajah yang tersenyum licik padanya itu, tapi menyingkirkan tangan Chaerin yang kini tengah memegang wajahnya pun ia tak kuasa._

_Ia kehilangan semua kekuatannya. Ia kehilangan semua tenaganya._

"_HAHAHAHA." Chaerin kembali tertawa dan menghantam tubuh Xiumin ke dinding, kali ini hanya dengan dorongan tangannya._

_Xiumin terpejam seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melanting. Tak bisa melihat bahwa kini tubuhnya diselimuti asap hitam yang membuatnya melayang hampir menyentuh langit-langit, lalu kembali jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Cukup untuk meretakkan beberapa tulang punggungnya. _

_Tapi ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan apa-apa. Seakan disuntik penuh obat bius. Kesadarannya hampir hilang._

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 13_

.

.

.

"Ngghh…" lenguh Xiumin. Perlahan ia membuka matanya kemudian mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Ia meringis, seluruh badannya terasa ngilu. Setelahnya ia menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit.

"Chen?"

Hanya nama itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dimana dia?

Xiumin bergerak pelan untuk turun dari ranjang. Langkahnya terasa sulit mengingat punggungnya masih terasa perih. Ia berjalan dengan memegangi dinding ruangan yang kosong itu. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mau membawa kakinya melangkah kemana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tujuannya untuk mencari Chen. _Chen-nya._

Langkah Xiumin terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit.

"Keadaannya sangat parah, kurasa ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Lay, apa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kemampuanmu?"

Suho, Xiumin tahu itu suara Suho.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, I-ini.. diluar kuasaku." sahut seseorang lain di ruangan itu—Lay—dengan nada suara yang tidak enak.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Xiumin membuka pintu itu. "D-Dimana Chen?"

Lay dan Suho sontak menoleh ke arah Xiumin. "X-Xiumin?" gumam Lay yang segera menghampiri Xiumin dan memegang bahunya. "Kau sudah sadar? Apa punggungmu masih sakit?"

"Lay, jawab aku.. Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Chen?"

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan ceritakan semuanya padamu.."

**Flashback**

"_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Xiumin? Dan uh, bisakah kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan lebih cepat?" protes Chen di perjalanan—padahal Lay sudah mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat—ia begitu panik._

_Lay tetap fokus menyetir, "Chaerin. Aku seharusnya mengetahui kejadian ini lebih cepat, tapi apa daya aku hanya bisa mengetahuinya setelah Chaerin menyerang Xiumin."_

__

_"Wanita itu lagi? Sialan__!"_

_._

_Chen dan Lay segera berlari untuk menemukan Xiumin. Mereka bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan dari jendela gedung kosong itu._

"_XIUMIN__!" teriak Chen yang kini melihat jelas apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Xiumin terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan kepulan asap hitam yang mengelilinginya. "BRENGSEK!"_

_Chaerin memicingkan matanya ketika menemukan Chen dan Lay memergoki aksinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia tetap merapalkan mantra-mantra aneh dari mulutnya. Ia yakin bahwa kini ia semakin kuat dan tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya._

_Dengan cepat Chen berlari menembus asap-asap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Xiumin. "Xiumin!" ia berjongkok kemudian memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang terbujur kaku._

"_PERGI KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU?!" teriak Chaerin yang merasa ritualnya diganggu. Tapi ia tidak berhenti._

_Chen tetap disana, tubuhnya mulai merasa nyeri karena kini serangan Chaerin pada Xiumin malah mengarah padanya. Ia tidak peduli, biarkan tubuhnya menjadi tameng dari serangan Chaerin yang baginya entah untuk apa itu. Yang jelas melihat Xiumin seperti ini, hatinya begitu hancur._

"_Xiumin…." Perlahan ia menangis. "Maafkan aku.. maaf aku terlambat..." kemudian, tiba-tiba dari punggungnya muncul sinar putih yang begitu kontras dengan kilatan cahaya hitam yang diciptakan Chaerin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin dan sinarnya pun semakin terang. _

_Chaerin melotot, ia bisa melihat jelas kalau sinar itu bertemu dengan serangannya. Sinar putih dari punggung Chen seakan menantang kilatan hitam darinya. Chaerin semakin menguatkan serangannya, pun begitu dengan sinar putih terang itu._

_Sebuah ledakan terjadi begitu keras, Chaerin terjengkang ke belakang. Tubuhnya dengan keras menghantam lantai dengan matanya yang terpejam._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, sinar putih memendar memenuhi seisi gedung kemudian menghilang. _

_Chaerin menghilang. Berganti dengan seekor merpati putih—Ia kembali ke wujud asalnya._

_Sedangkan di sisi gedung yang lain, Xiumin dan Chen meringkuk tak sadarkan diri._

_._

"_Suho? B-bisa kau tolong aku? Aku membutuhkanmu, tolong kesini.. aku akan kirimkan lokasinya.." Lay menutup telfonnya. Ia segera menghampiri Chen dan Xiumin._

_Perlahan ia meraih pergelangan tangan Xiumin, kemudian Chen. "Syukurlah.." ujarnya ketika masih merasakan detak jantung pada keduanya. Setelah itu ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang ada di tubuh Xiumin, memar dan lebam yang tercipta karena serangan Chaerin. Untungnya tidak ada luka di tubuh Chen, tapi ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu telah kehilangan semua kekuatannya untuk melindungi Xiumin._

_Lay mendesah lelah. Daritadi ia hanya menjadi penonton. Tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau menolong, tapi ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa menolong sampai sejauh itu. Ia tahu kalau Chen yang ditakdirkan sebagai pelindung Xiumin._

_Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi._

**Flashback off**

"Dan sekarang, Chen masih belum sadarkan diri.." ujar Lay setelah mengakhiri ceritanya.

Xiumin terdiam. Ditatapnya Lay dengan tatapan sendu, "Aku ingin melihat Chen.."

.

Lay memegangi bahu Xiumin, menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan. Xiumin menatap Chen yang terbaring di ranjang, tubuhnya dipenuhi selang infus dan alat-alat bantu pernafasan. Elektrokardiograf juga terpasang disana.

Bibir Xiumin bergetar, matanya memanas dan mulai berair. "D-Dia.. begin-ni.. karena.. aku?"

Lay masih memegangi bahu Xiumin, "Jangan menangis, Xiumin.. yakinlah bahwa ia akan segera sadar.. jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya meyakinkan Xiumin, kemudian ia menunjuk elektrokardiograf yang menampakkan aktifitas jantung Chen. "Lihat monitor itu?"

Xiumin mengangguk, ia membiarkan matanya memanas, tapi terus menahan agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Itu terus bergerak dan berbunyi kan? Tandanya Chen baik-baik saja, ia hanya koma. Ia akan segera sadar." Kembali Lay meyakinkan Xiumin dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Xiumin tersenyum getir. Ia menurunkan tangan Lay dari bahunya. "Lay.. Tolong biarkan aku berdua dengannya." Pintanya.

Lay mengangguk mengerti, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Xiumin menarik sebuah kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Chen kemudian duduk disana. Tangisannya pecah seketika.

"Hiks.. Chen.. kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini?" gumam Xiumin disela isakan nya. Ia mengenggam tangan Chen yang begitu dingin. Membiarkan airmatanya tumpah begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku? Hiks.. hiks.." genggaman tangannya semakin erat. "B-Bodohh.. kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

"C-Chen?"

"Hiks.. hiks… Chen kumohon bangunlah.."

"Chen! Kenapa kau tega membuatku merasa bersalah seperti ini?"

"Chen.. bangunlah, bangun…"

Xiumin terus berkata-kata, tapi tidak ada respon dari Chen.

Chen masih diam, tangannya masih dingin.

Dan tangisan Xiumin semakin terdengar keras.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan Chaerin terhadap Xiumin. Dan Chen masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi Suho bilang keadaannya membaik. Pernafasannya mulai normal sehingga Chen tidak perlu memakai masker oksigen lagi.

"Kapan ia akan sadar?" tanya Xiumin, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Suho menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Kalau boleh jujur, ini kejadian yang cukup aneh. Ya, aku tahu yang dialami Chen berbeda dengan orang biasanya. Sehingga respon yang ia hasilkan tidak sama dengan orang lain yang koma. Tapi, selama ia masih bernafas melalui hidungnya, dan jantungnya masih beraktifitas, aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Xiumin sambil tersenyum, "Kau harus yakin, Xiumin. Terkadang yang dibutuhkan olehnya bukan saja perawatan yang intensif, tapi kasih sayang dari orang terdekat."

Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu, panggil aku. _Arasseo?_"

Suho keluar dari ruangan ketika Xiumin kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Xiumin menduduki kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Chen dan menggenggam tangannya.

Untuk sepersekian detik, Xiumin terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya mengajak Chen berbicara.

"Chen? aku bertanya-tanya, apakah hidupmu akan lebih baik jika saja aku tidak hadir di kehidupanmu?" ucap Xiumin pelan, ia tidak tahu apakah Chen akan mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu, aku begitu menyebalkan kan? Aku bahkan sering memintamu ini itu. Tapi bukannya balas budi, aku malah membuatmu dalam masalah." Lanjut Xiumin.

"Chen? apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Sebutir airmata lolos dari bola mata Xiumin. Ia menangis, lagi. Tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata itu dari matanya yang sembab. Sinar matanya telah meredup semenjak Chen terbaring di ranjang itu.

"Seharusnya aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Aku terlalu bodoh ya? Aku membiarkanmu mengorbankan nyawamu demi aku."

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa, sih?"

"Boleh kan aku mengharapkan jawaban?"

Xiumin kembali diam, ditatapnya wajah Chen lekat-lekat. "Chen, aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya pelan, tapi terdengar tulus.

Digenggamnya tangan Chen lebih erat. Dan matanya membulat ketika merasakan tangan itu mulai menghangat.

"Chen.."

Xiumin bangkit dari duduknya. Kemudian mengambil telapak tangan Chen yang lain, kali ini ia menggenggam keduanya. Perlahan ia membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Chen begitu dekat. Ia bisa melihat sosok tampan yang terpejam itu—sungguh, ia sangat merindukan tatapan matanya—dan merasakan deru nafas dari hidungnya. Xiumin tersenyum, membiarkan sebutir dua butir airmata kembali mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Ia dekatkan lagi wajahnya hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, kemudian mencium bibir Chen lembut.

Rasanya hangat.

Tapi,

Tidak berlangsung lama.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar bunyi _pip_ panjang yang memenuhi ruangan—bibir Chen terasa sedingin es, kedua tangannya juga—segera Xiumin melepas ciumannya dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada hembusan nafas dari hidung lelaki itu. Ia melihat elektrokardiograf, dan monitor itu menampakkan garis hijau lurus.

Mulutnya menganga, "C-Chen!"

Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari pertolongan, ia sangat panik. Pandangannya mengabur karena airmata yang bercucuran dengan derasnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Chen, tidak—_ia tidak mau!_

"Suho hyung! Lay! Siapapun tolong aku! Kumohon selamatkan Chen!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

HAYOLO CHEN KENAPA

HUHU INI NGETIKNYA SAMPE BAPER

Maaf ya update nya molor lagi. Dan maaf chap ini sangat pendek..

Dan maaf juga Cuma cuap-cuap sedikit.

Mau ikut panik sama Xiumin! Huhuhu /sobs


	14. Chapter 14

_**Orange Cat**_

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

_Seketika tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar bunyi pip panjang yang memenuhi ruangan—bibir Chen terasa sedingin es, kedua tangannya juga—segera Xiumin melepas ciumannya dan menyadari bahwa tidak ada hembusan nafas dari hidung lelaki itu. Ia melihat elektrokardiograf, dan monitor itu menampakkan garis hijau lurus._

_Mulutnya menganga, "C-Chen!"_

_Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari pertolongan, ia sangat panik. Pandangannya mengabur karena airmata yang bercucuran dengan derasnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Chen, tidak—ia tidak mau!  
_

_"Suho hyung! Lay! Siapapun tolong aku! Kumohon selamatkan Chen!"_

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 14_

.

.

.

Chen tiba-tiba terbangun dan membuka matanya, ia terbaring di lantai dengan posisi menelungkup. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari bahwa ia ada di suatu tempat serba putih yang tidak terlihat dimana ujungnya. Seakan melayang di udara dengan kabut putih di sekelilingnya.

Seingatnya ia masih memeluk Xiumin untuk menghindari serangan Chaerin, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba ia terbangun di tempat ini?

Perlahan kabut di sekelilingnya memudar, ia mencoba berdiri dan menyadari ada sosok lain di depannya. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah putih panjang dan terus mendekat kearahnya. Melihat itu, ia lagsung berdiri.

"Kau siapa? Dan aku dimana?" tanyanya ketika sosok itu sudah berada tepat di depannya.

"Aku dewa kehidupan." Jawab sosok itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau boleh panggil aku Dewa Leeteuk."

"Dewa kehidupan?" ulang Chen. sekaligus sebuah pertanyaan untuk memastikan. Sebenarnya ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang, tapi ini tampak begitu nyata.

"Ya. Itulah aku."

"Ah.. iya, Xiumin sering bercerita padaku." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya, seketika teringat tentang Xiumin yang seringkali menceritakan kehidupannya di atas langit. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku disini? Apa aku sudah—ah, Ya ampun, apa aku sudah mati?!" seketika Chen menjadi panik sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berada di tempat serba putih dan pakaian serba putih juga. Ah, jangan lupakan seorang dewa kehidupan yang kini ada di depannya.

"Kalau iya bagaimana?" Leeteuk menepuk pundak Chen.

Seketika Chen merinding, ia menggeleng cepat. "T-Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku sudah mati! Aku, a-aku tidak bisa mati dulu!"

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk tertawa, "Ya ampun, kau ini. Lagipula kenapa kalau kau sudah mati?"

Chen cengo, sebenarnya yang ada di depannya ini seorang dewa kehidupan atau pencabut nyawa sih?

"Yak! Aku ini dewa kehidupan." Ucap Leeteuk seakan menjawab pertanyaan Chen yang bahkan tidak ia utarakan.

"Kalau begitu kumohon, jangan buat aku mati dulu. Sungguh, aku memohon padamu." Pinta Chen dengan wajah memelas.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk tertawa, "Hahaha… tidak, tentu saja kau belum mati. Hanya saja kau kehilangan semua energimu karena melindungi Xiumin dari serangan siluman merpati putih itu."

"Aku? Kehilangan semua energiku? Bagaimana bisa?" 

"Waktu itu kau sangat takut kehilangan Xiumin, kan?"

Chen mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku sangat takut…"

"Nah, mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya tapi kau mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk melindungi Xiumin. Kau menghasilkan sinar yang membuatmu berhasil menghadapi serangan Chaerin." Leeteuk kembali menjelaskan.

"Jadi? Sekarang Xiumin baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen. Ada perasaan lega ketika tahu bahwa ia berhasil melindungi Xiumin.

Leeteuk mengangguk, "Tentu saja, hanya butuh waktu untukmu memulihkan semua kekuatan dan energimu. Makanya aku membawamu kesini, dan di sana tubuhmu dalam keadaan koma. Karena rohmu ada disini."

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, apa rohku akan kembali ke tubuhku?"

"Iya, kau hanya butuh waktu."

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Ucap Chen.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa. Oh iya, aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih."

"Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Xiumin. Terimakasih telah menjaganya." Jawab Leeteuk. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja.. itu, itu sudah tugasku."

"Kau tahu? Rohmu tidak bisa kembali hanya dengan energimu yang pulih."

Chen mendadak panik, "Maksudnya? Jadi apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk kembali?"

"Akan ada saatnya kau kembali, saat itu adalah saat dimana kau dan Xiumin akan terhubung satu sama lain."

"Kapan? Kapan itu akan terjadi?" rentetan pertanyaan terus meluncur dari bibir Chen.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas itu akan terjadi ketika perasaanmu terbalaskan. Kau mencintai Xiumin, kan?"

Chen mengangguk kikuk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tidak ada orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang lain kecuali ada perasaan khusus dan tulus." Jawab Leeteuk. "Kau telah mencurahkan perasaan dan kekuatanmu untuk melindungi Xiumin, tanpa kau sadari itulah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya."

.

Sudah tiga hari Chen berada di tempat ini. Sudah tiga hari juga Chen koma.

"Kapan aku kembali?" ujarnya lirih.

Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan Xiumin. Sungguh, ia ingin memegang semua perkataannya untuk selalu ada untuk Xiumin. Xiumin tidak suka menunggunya lama, kan?

Chen terpejam sesaat, sebelum sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul.

"_Chen, aku mencintaimu." _

Suara itu, Chen sangat mengenalnya. Suara Xiumin.

Chen segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Xiumin berada di depannya.

"_Chen.."_ Xiumin terus mendekat dan mengenggam kedua tangan Chen.

Chen terpaku, ini semua terasa nyata baginya. Perlahan wajah Xiumin terus mendekat ke arahnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Rasanya hangat.

Tapi,

Tidak berlangsung lama.

Perlahan wajah Xiumin memudar dan menghilang bersama kabut-kabut putih. Seakan menjadi ilusi yang hilang begitu saja.

"X-Xiumin!" Chen berusaha meraih kabut-kabut putih itu. Tapi sosok Xiumin telah sepenuhnya hilang.

"Chen, ini saatnya kau kembali. Cepat! Kau harus cepat memasuki portal ini." Ujar Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke samping, kemudian mengayunkannya pelan. Perlahan mulai terbentuk portal yang berupa lubang oval hitam.

"T-Tapi.. Xiumin?"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi, "Masuklah sekarang. Cepat!" Ia menepuk punggung Chen perlahan dan Chen mulai memasuki portal itu. Setelah Chen benar-benar masuk, portal itu hilang dengan sendirinya.

Chen terpejam ketika ia telah memasuki portal hitam itu, tubuhnya melayang dengan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam di sekujur tubuhnya.

'_Chen.. dengarkan aku' _terdengar suara Leeteuk. Tubuh Chen masih berputar-putar di dalam portal itu, tapi ia bisa mendengar jelas suara Leeteuk.

'_Chen, kau akan melewati portal ini untuk mengembalikan rohmu kepada tubuhmu. Mungkin ini akan terasa sakit, karena untuk beberapa saat tubuhmu akan benar-benar kehilangan rohmu, dengan kata lain tubuhmu itu akan kosong dan mati. Tapi jangan khawatir, itu hanyalah respon yang terjadi ketika kau melewati portal. Jangan panik, jangan pikirkan apapun selain orang yang kau cintai.'_

Seketika kedua sudut bibir Chen terangkat, terbayang wajah Xiumin di kepalanya. "X-Xiumin.. a—aku kembali…"

.

.

.

"XIUMIN!" pekik Chen ketika tersadar. Kini ia telah kembali ke tubuhnya. Seakan baru terbangun dari mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Di depan pintu, Xiumin membelalakan matanya lebar. Ia baru saja memanggil Suho dan Lay karena Chen tidak bernafas dan aktivitas jantungnya berhenti. Tapi kini ia melihat Chen sudah sadar.

"Chen… CHEEEENNN!" Xiumin segera berlari, ia ingin sekali memeluk Chen.

Begitupula dengan Chen, ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Xiumin. Tinggal selangkah lagi Xiumin akan memeluk orang yang sangat ia rindukan, namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berhenti. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba mundur..

"C-Chen.."

Nafas Chen seakan tercekat, lagi-lagi sosok Xiumin perlahan memudar menjadi kabut yang menghilang begitu saja. _Tidak—tidak__!__ Jangan lagi__!_

Ia turun dari ranjang untuk menangkap sisa-sisa kabut itu, berusaha mempertahankan Xiumin untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Tapi nihil, kabut itu sudah benar-benar menghilang. Xiumin telah pergi. Lututnya berdebam keras dengan lantai, dadanya terasa sesak. Ya Tuhan, ia baru saja membuka mata dan mengapa Xiumin tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini?

Matanya terpejam sambil meringis. Ia tidak tahu mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan. Semuanya seakan mengabur, tidak jelas, dan terlalu cepat. Yang ia tahu hanyalah perasaan sakit yang kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

_Xiumin._

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi?_

Chen mencabut paksa semua selang infus yang menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan rasa ngilu menderanya ketika darah segar mengucur dari tempat jarum itu terlepas. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar.

Ia terus berlari, menabrak apapun itu yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli sudah beberapa orang meneriakinya, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Xiumin. Tidak ada yang lainnya lagi. Pandangannya mengabur seiring butiran-butiran basah memaksa keluar dari matanya.

Tidak bisakah ia menuntut keadilan?

Langkahnya melambat ketika telah sampai di taman rumah sakit, merasakan kaki telanjangnya menyentuh tanah basah dan air hujan mengguyur sekujur tubuhnya. Iya, di luar sedang hujan deras. Tapi Chen tidak berniat sama sekali untuk kembali ke dalam.

Ia berlutut sambil menangis dan bertanya dengan marah, "Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini? Kenapa kau harus menghilang ketika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

"Kenapa?" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

"KENAPA?!" kali ini ia berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa.. " gumamnya semakin pelan. Matanya terpejam, ia mencengkram dada kirinya. Ia terlalu takut. Ia terlalu takut Xiumin tidak akan kembali.

Rasanya begitu sakit mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan Xiumin. Kenapa ia harus terbangun lagi jika tahu bersamaan dengan itu Xiumin malah menghilang? Kenapa?

"Bodoh! Buka matamu!"

Chen tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang berteriak padanya.

Itu..

Suara Xiumin.

"Xiumin.." gumamnya sambil membuka mata dan mendapati Xiumin sudah berada di depannya. Ia menatap tidak percaya, "Xi-Xiumin.."

Kebohongan apa lagi ini?

"Bodoh! Kau hanya perlu menunggu sebentar. Karena aku tidak benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

Chen bisa melihat bahwa Xiumin tengah menangis, walau air hujan dengan deras membasahi tubuhnya. Tidak, tidak mungkin ini bohong kan? Tidak mungkin ini hanya ilusinya? Chen berdiri dan langsung menarik Xiumin kedalam pelukannya.

Ia kembali menangis ketika rasa hangat menerpa tubuhnya dan menyadari bahwa semua ini nyata. Xiuminnya tidak benar-benar pergi, ia kembali.

.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang?" tanya Chen.

Mereka berdua kini berada di ruangan tempat Chen di rawat tadi. Chen memutuskan untuk membawa Xiumin ke dalam ketika melihatnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Suho dan Lay yang melihat mereka berdua basah kuyup langsung menyuruh mereka untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Xiumin mengangguk untuk menceritakan apa yang ia alami barusan, "Jadi begini.."

_**Flashback**_

_**Xiumin POV**_

_Aku tidak percaya tapi aku begitu senang ketika melihat Chen telah sadar. Aku begitu merindukannya._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari memeluknya, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tertarik mundur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi. Aku hampir menangis ketika menyadari tubuhku mulai menghilang dan setelah itu aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi._

"_MinMin.."_

_Aku mengerjap. Tiba-tiba aku sudah ada di hadapan para dewa. _

"_Kenapa aku disini? Kenapa aku kembali ke langit?" tiba-tiba aku merasa takut. Apa ini artinya aku sudah gagal? Apa aku tidak berhasil menjadi manusia seutuhnya?_

_Dewa Leeteuk menarik tanganku untuk berdiri, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut padaku. "MinMin, kau telah berhasil. Kau telah menjadi manusia."_

_Aku terbelalak tak percaya, "A-Apa itu benar?"_

_Dewa Leeteuk mengangguk, "Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Aku akan mengirim mu kembali, dan ketika kau terbangun di tempat tadi kau menghilang, tandanya kau telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya."_

_Aku menatap Dewa Leeteuk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih.. terima kasih…" ucapku._

"_Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia, MinMin. Ayo, pejamkan matamu." Dewa Leeteuk meraih kedua tanganku. _

_Aku mengangguk kemudian menutup kedua mataku, Dewa Leeteuk melepas genggaman tangannya padaku._

"_Hitung sampai tiga, dan setelah hitungan ketiga bukalah matamu."_

_Aku mengangguk lagi._

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

Poof

_Aku membuka mataku dan aku telah kembali. Tapi aku heran ketika tidak menemukan Chen disana. Dia sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Aku kaget ketika melihat bercak darah di lantai. Aku terus mengikuti bercak darah itu._

_**Xiumin POV End**_

_Bercak darah yang Xiumin ikuti mengantarkannya ke taman rumah sakit. Dan ia bisa melihat Chen tengah berlutut di tanah, padahal hujan sangat deras._

_**Flashback off**_

"Aku segera mendekatimu dan menyadari bahwa kau tengah menangis." Ujar Xiumin.

Chen menatap Xiumin, "Sebentar.. A-apa katamu tadi? Jadi.. kau telah menjadi manusia sepenuhnya."

Xiumin mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Iya.. maaf karena membuatmu mengira bahwa aku menghilang dan meninggalkanmu. Pada awalnya juga aku juga berfikir begitu. Tapi sekarang disinilah aku."

"Jadi kau tadi tiba-tiba menghilang karena kau telah berhasil menjadi manusia seutuhnya?" ulang Chen.

Xiumin mengangguk lagi, "Iya Chen.. aku telah berhasil."

Chen segera menarik Xiumin ke dalam pelukannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat bahagia mendengar kenyataan ini. "Seharusnya mereka memberitahuku dulu sebelumnya. Seharusnya para dewa memberi surat pernyataan dulu kalau mereka meminjam Xiumin ku untuk kembali ke langit dan menjadikannya manusia seutuhnya. Seharusnya mereka tahu kalau mereka sama saja membunuhku perlahan dengan tiba-tiba saja mengambilmu dari pelukanku."

Xiumin tertawa kecil di bahu Chen, "Apa maksudmu? Xiumin mu? Memangnya aku milikmu?" dilepasnya pelukan Chen.

Bukannya menjawab Chen malah menatap Xiumin dalam lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiumin. Ia mencium bibir Xiumin lembut. Xiumin kaget, meski ini bukan kali pertama bibir mereka saling menempel tapi ini berbeda. Ada perasaan cinta yang mengalir disana. Xiumin memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman itu.

Perlahan ciuman itu terlepas, Chen mengelus pipi Xiumin yang merona. "Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Ada 3 cara untuk membuat seorang siluman menjadi manusia seutuhnya.**_

_**"Yang pertama adalah, membantu seribu orang yang sedang kesulitan tanpa ada perasaan pamrih sedikitpun.**_

_**"Yang kedua adalah cara paling mudah, sekaligus paling buruk. Yaitu mengambil separuh nyawa siluman lain...**_

"_**Yang ketiga adalah, menemukan seorang pelindung. Pelindung yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirimu. Dan mencintaimu dengan tulus."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

[**Note :** Nah nah jadi sebenernya saat Chen koma itu rohnya ada di dunia lain, dan pas Xiumin nyatain perasaannya ke Chen dan mereka ciuman maka berakhirlah waktu Chen buat berada di tempat itu. Waktu Chen dikira mati itu karena dia lagi ngelewatin portal. Ngerti kan? Hehehe kalo bingung tabok saya aja /eh bukan-bukan, maksudnya tanya aja ya.. ]

Siapa bilang Chen mati, huhuhu saya ga sejahat itu untuk memisahkan Xiumin dan Chen kok! hehehe ._.V

Akhirnya Xiumin telah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya /tumpengan/ ide cerita sebenernya udah terfikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari, tapi rasanya selalu ada yang kurang pas saya tuangkan ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Akhirnya malah jadi banyak versi yang saya ketik untuk chapter ini.. dan setelah berfikir matang-matang, vesi inilah yang saya post. Jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya.. Hehe

Ngomong-ngomong saya mau berterimakasih untuk yang udah baca dan review! Review kalian sangat berarti sebagai suplemen penyemangat saat ga mood nulis—coret—ngetik ff. Kalau berkenan boleh meninggalkan review untuk chapter ini, kalo bingung mau review apa... masukin emot kiss juga boleh kok /lah wkwkwk

Sampai jumpa lagi! (p *_* q)


End file.
